Magi: Despair, Hope and Destiny
by jessicapadz
Summary: She woke up with a boy beside her. She was confused and lost. Having no place to stay, she decided to be with the boy... and the blue giant. But before she woke up, all she can remember is only one thing. One thing that seems to be rather important. That one thing is the 'voice', the voice who is telling her to be with the person called 'fourth magi'...
1. Encounters

**.**

**I**

**.**

_**Those mesmerizing pair of eyes**_

_**In my mind the thoughts of you**_

_**Cannot be erased**_

_**When I hold your hand and feel your warmth**_

_**It's really too much for me to handle**_

_**Your innocence I would like to treasure**_

_**When I see you suffering I will feel sad**_

_**Oh...**_

"_What song is that?"_

_She looked in her left and saw her four-year old daughter. She smiled at the innocence of her daughter, just like the song she sang._

"_Fei."_

"_Fei?"_

"_It's the song. The title of the song, Fei." She went back to her cooking, stirring the soup in the pot. She felt small hands holding her own big hands, compare to her._

"_What does that mean?" _

_She turned to her and smiled but she didn't stop from stirring._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Fei, what does that word mean?"_

_She laughed._

"_Well, aren't you a curious kid?" She mused, talking to herself before she winks at her daughter._

"_I'll tell you later when I'm done cooking, okay?"_

_Her daughter beamed at her and then she nodded to her mother, who sighs at the innocence. Her daughter immediately went back where she came, her black hair bobbling and her blue eyes twinkling in delight at the new discovery._

_Fei._

_I wonder what that is._

**.**

**I**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Encounters**

**.**

**I**

**.**

Blue eyes opened in the dark void. For some reason, those blue eyes were wet, tears trickling down to her cheeks; she was crying at something. But unfortunately, staying at the dark void doesn't make her feel any emotions at all. Preventing her to feel sadness at all. Not at all. The feeling of no emotions makes her feel like a doll, like she was a living entity without any reason, only to live for herself. Again, walls blocked her emotions, the feeling of loneliness. The coldness in every angles of her body was slowly spreading in her core, her heart.

_Snap out of it!_

She closed her eyes, tears trickling in her cheeks. _No._

_Please, wake up! Don't give in to the darkness! I still need your help!_

She opened her eyes then closed it again. _Help?_

_Yes, you're the only one who can do this!_

She opened her eyes again and uncurled herself and for the first time she realized, she was floating. She felt wave of emotion when she heard that voice. That voice, maybe that voice was her hope of getting out of the dark void. Her mouth settled into straight line and frowned, she was confused.

_Why me?_

_Because it's your destiny._

A burst of light appeared in front of her, a few meters away. She covered her eyes at the brightness when it dimmed; she lowered her arms to see a white orb with butterfly-like birds circled around it. The orb neared her and floated in front of her. Trusting her senses, she lifted her hands under the orb but she didn't touch it; she was hesitant what will happen if she touched it. Without thinking, she touched the white orb and then there was a blinding glow though it was instantly, and a glowing white hand was replaced the white orb in her hand. Her own hand and the glowing hand were holding each other as if they were having a hand shake.

_Good morning._

She looked up from the glowing hand to the… glowing face. She blinked at what she saw, but judging from her figure, she can be identify as woman.

_Good morning…?_

She repeated what she said to her as she looked around the dark void._ How did she know that it's morning in this darkness? _

_That made you think, right?_

She was startled when she heard her talking again. She looked at her and nodded. The woman smiled genuinely.

_Good. You should stay like that, __**Kali**__. Be honest._

She smiled at the compliment but the name didn't process in her head; she was confused.

_Kali? _She responded.

_Yes, that will be your new name that you will use in the future._

_New name? So I have an old name?_

_Yes, but you will no longer use your old name because…_

_Because…?_

The woman sighs.

_You'll know when the time has come. And don't wait for it to arrive. Always expect the unexpected._

_Expect the unexpected… that seems to be a good advice._

_Best of the Best, of course._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Err… Actually I'm here to give something… um…_

Kali laughed nervously, feeling uncomfortable around the white glowing woman that she had just had a conversation earlier. Right now, the air around them is suddenly awkward.

_What is it?_ Kali tried to relieve the situation. The woman groaned.

_Can. YOU. DO. ME. A. FAVOR?_

Kali blinked when the woman said those words, stopping every syllable.

_What. IS. IT?_

Kali imitate her trying to restore the mood, which was successful when the woman smiled.

And also her kindness is now tingling.

_This is what I like about you. You know what to do._

Kali smiled. And then she froze. Happiness. She thinks she just obtained an emotion. Kindness. Was this classified as an emotion? Maybe.

_You're too kind, Kali. Too kind. You shouldn't trust people easily especially to the likes of me. A people like you can be easily manipulated so be careful. And also…_

The woman came close to her as she places her forehead to Kali's.

_I know you shouldn't trust me but I have a request…_

Kali closed her eyes, listening to the woman's voice.

_Can you… accompany this 'fourth magi'? He's a very important person to me._

Without thinking, she nodded. She felt the woman smiled.

_Thank you, Kali. You do have a good heart._

The woman leaned back to kiss her forehead and smiled. Kali felt warm when the woman kissed her forehead, the rukh around the glowing woman enveloped Kali with a warm welcome, greeting her.

_May Solomon's blessings be with you._

After that, Kali felt herself falling into the endless void below her.

**.**

**I**

**.**

...Nee-san, wake up!

_Who is it?_

Nee-san, please wake up!

_Who's talking to me?_ She thought as slowly open her eyes as the boy above her sighs in relief. She sat up struggling then look at the boy who backed away to give her some space and then slowly observes him, he got a long blue hair and dark blue eyes and he's wearing a short blue jacket and puffed yellow pants. The blue haired boy smiled when he saw that she was alive and well.

"What happened?"

"Nee-san, you really give us a scare, you just fell out of nowhere …" he said, scratching the back of his head.

What? She thought as take a look around her, notice that indeed she's in the unfamiliar room, a _very_ spacious room, too spacious and a very messy room, there are books sprawled here and there but she stopped observing the room when she notice the weird sentence that the boy said earlier.

"'Us'? Who's the other one?" she asked, turning her attention to the blue haired boy as he smiled and turned behind him. She followed his attention behind him and she was surprised.

She saw a giant not to mention a blue giant.

Her jaw dropped in disbelief. She slowly closed her eyes and opens it again. _Amazing,_ she thought. _This is the first time I saw a… giant. Especially he's... very blue_.

"Nee-san?" Blue haired boy called out to her. He was getting worried at her form when he shows Ugo to her. She got wide eyes and gaping mouth which was a bit amusing to him but also at the same time worried.

"Nee-san?" He called out again. But no response.

"Nee-san!"

"How did you make friends with him?"

"Huh?" He was startled at the question.

"How?"

He scratched his head in thought. _How did I make friends with Ugo-kun?_

"I… didn't make friends with him. I was with him from the moment I was born… And he's my only friend in this dungeon besides books…" he looked down, gripping his pants when he **said the last part.**

"Oh." Was all she can say. The mood between them was awkward, one who was about to cry and one who is confused.

"Nee-san?"

She was startled when he spoke as she responded.

"Yes?"

"Can you be… my friend?"

Kali blinked at the question._ Can he be my friend? Of course he can. Everyone deserves a friend. _Her hand went up to her chest as she massages it, feeling a twinge in her heart. _Why does my heart hurt?_

"Of course you can. I can be your friend." She smiled to him. The boy looked at her in shocked as tears gathered in his eyes before he hugged her.

"Yay! Yay! Finally I made a new friend! Ugo-kun look! I made a friend! YAY!"

The boy rubbed his face in Kali's chest. She hugged in return, strangely feeling relieved. She looked at the giant who had a genuine smile in his face. She returned his smile. She felt the boy was getting heavy when he completely leaned at her. She looked at his face and noticed that he was asleep.

"Oh my, he's asleep."

"Looks like he's actually very tired but he kept denying it."

Kali's heart nearly went to her throat when she heard the giant's booming voice, echoing the room.

"Yeah, you're right." She breathlessly laughs trying to calm herself.

"I'm sorry for not introducing ourselves earlier, my name Ugo, guardian of this place… And _his_ guardian…"

The giant, Ugo, looked at the sleeping boy between them. He turned to her.

"And this is Aladdin, my… nephew…" he slowly said.

Kali stared at Ugo and then Aladdin and to Ugo again. She gaped at the giant.

"You're the uncle of this kid?"

"We're not actually related. His father was my dearest friend…"

Kali encourage the giant to go on.

"But he's gone…"

"Oh." This was twice a day when she said this word. It seems like the father of this kid was nowhere. The giant said that he's gone not dead so there is still possibility to see him again… is it? She wanted to ask the giant regarding about his father but it seems like the giant's sight nowhere, dazed. She restrained herself from asking.

"By the way, my name is…" Kali was the first one to break the silence but she stopped, her mind suddenly gone blank, also her eyes. Now that he said it, what was her name? How did I get here? Where am I? The giant looked worried.

_Kali..._

Her eyes widen when she heard the familiar voice.

_Your name is Kali._

_"Kali…"_ She muttered a familiar feeling rush to her to the familiar name; the giant frowned when he didn't hear the word.

"What was that?" Ugo said, shifting closer to Kali to hear her clearly for the second time. She turned to him and smiled.

"Kali. My name is Kali." She said, as the giant nodded in confirmation. The giant slightly bowed his head.

"Welcome to our 'home'" Ugo said to her, smiling welcoming her to their 'home'. She grinned at him as she returned his bow.

"Thank you, Ugo-san…" Suddenly a random thought came to her.

"By the way, Ugo-san, are you that giant called…" she looked up in thought. "Djinn?"

The giant look at her in surprise. "Djinn? Where did you hear that?"

"From what I can remember, djinn can be obtained in the place called Dungeon. And when you cleared that Dungeon you will be called Dungeon Conqueror and became rich."

Ugo put his hand under his chin, nodding. "I see…"

"And I also heard that if a 'magi' accompanies the Dungeon Conqueror, there will be a possibility that the Conqueror will become a king."

"I see… Thank you for telling me what's happening outside, if it wasn't you I will never know that the others is still doing their job."

"Job?"

The giant suddenly stiffen and broke into sweats. He was twitching. Kali sweat dropped at the sight.

"No… it's err… the job…?" Ugo nervously laughs. Kali saw this unease of him and raised her hands.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She waved her hands in front of her. Ugo sighs. She continues talking.

"But…" she leaned closer. "Are you really djinn? If you are then this is a dungeon and the boy is the conqueror but if you are not, what are you?"

The blue giant put his hand to his left chest and inclined his hand. "I am, indeed, a djinn but this is not a dungeon, this place is called 'Sacred Palace' and also Aladdin is not the conqueror of this place, he is something else."

Kali smiled at the new discovery as she leaned back and took a deep breathe.

"Thank you." She said to the giant. "Thank you for telling me." She grinned at him, surprising the giant. He was expecting something else from the girl, like forcing him to talk who Aladdin is, but there was nothing. He smiled in relief, looks like the girl is something else.

This made him think. _Something else…?_ Now that he thought about, the girl just fell out of nowhere from above. He looked up at the ceiling, looking something. After squinting his eyes, he saw a figure, a very familiar figure floating far above them but it disappeared instantly. His eyes widen as he turned to the girl. _Don't tell me this girl is…_

"Kali?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you… remember your past?"

That sentence made her think. Her past? She put her hands under her chin, trying to recall while closer her eyes. _Nothing._ She concentrated hard, but still nothing. _I wonder why?_ She thought. _Why can't I remember my past? _She looked at the giant and shook her head.

"I knew it…" Ugo muttered. Looks like this girl is one of _them_ and spawns here. He glanced at Aladdin as he finally realized. _Now I see…_

"Kali,"

"Yes?"

"Get some sleep. You must have got tired at the events today and you _might _remember something from your past."

She nodded.

"That seems to be a good idea."

He smiled. "Sleep is always a good idea."

She laughs. "Okay, good night."

"Good night."

At that moment, Ugo suddenly turned red when he remembered that Kali was a girl and he just started a conversation with a girl. He started to get dizzy and fainted.

**.**

**I**

**.**

_Please._

Someone begged.

_Save us._

She opened her eyes when she heard it.

_Save us._

This begging continued to ring around her head and also the images, gripping her head at the pain.

Images started to swirl around her mind.

'What are these images? Are these memories? Are they mine?' she thought in pain, griping her head as the memories continued seemingly coming faster than before until it suddenly stop, to her relief, but it stopped at the certain image, a woman, smiling, then her mouth move speaking before everything went black.

_**You don't have to worry...**_

**.**

**I**

**.**

A clanging sound startled her awake, she shifted her position and turned around while covering her ears. She immediately fell asleep after a few moments but she startled awake when she heard another clanging sound again. Annoyed, she sat up as she search for the sound and found out that Aladdin was cooking something. She blinked away the blurredness in her eyes before she stretch and standing up, walking over to Aladdin. She stared at fire below the pot and frowned. _Where did he get that fire? And…_ she looked around. _Where did he get the food?_

"Ne, Kali-nee-san," Aladdin said across her, startling her. "You have a weird rukh," he said as she blinked at the unfamiliar word.

"Rukh?" she asked, confused at the word," what's rukh?" she said as the boy scratch behind his hair, didn't know to explain.

"That flying birds around you?" he explained but it sounded like he was himself than explaining to her, as Kali found herself looking around the room looking for 'birds'.

_Birds? I didn't see any—_ her thought was cut off when something black flew. She looked around in surprise, trying to find it and her eyes found black butterfly-like birds and feel something weird from it as another two flew, her eyes widen, _there's more?_ she thought as she look at the source and was surprised that it came from her hand.

_Huh?_ She thought, dumbstruck that weird butterfly-like birds swarm around her but it's not just her hand it swarmed around her.

"Is this rukh…?" she thought loudly, a sound of confirmation came from the boy as she looks at him and she's surprise again because he was also surrounded butterfly – like birds except its white. She frowned.

"Why is yours white?"

"I don't know. But yours is weird. You got… black and white rukh around you." She looked up and, indeed, she was surrounded by dark and white rukh. This made her frowned again.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

.

.

.

.

.

"Where's Ugo-san?" she asked as Aladdin put out the flame under the pot.

"I don't know, maybe he's sleeping," he said, taking a sip from his cooked soup. Kali stared at the pot.

"Where did you get that food?"

"Huh?"

"Where did you get the food?" Aladdin nervously scratches his cheek as he saw Kali also took a sip from the pot. _How should explain this? _He saw her scoop up the 'food' and put it on her mouth. He sweats profusely when he saw her eat the 'food'.

"Delicious! What is this?"

"A… a book…" he silently replied. Kali scoop up another portion of 'food'.

"What?"

"The pages of the book!" Kali stopped chewing the food, staring at him with wide eyes. She slowly chewed it and swallowed it down.

"SERIOUSLY?!" she exclaimed at him as Aladdin grimaced at the volume of her voice. He grimly nodded.

"Yes…"

"IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?! THAT WAS DELICIOUS!" her jaw practically dropped on the floor at the revelation. _That was a book! A paper! She just ate a paper and it was delicious! Wow!_

"Sorry, Kali-nee-san. I should tell you earlier." Aladdin looked down, afraid that she will burst her anger to him. _And she supposed to be my first friend… How can a friend do this to her…? _To his surprise, when he looked up, he saw a beaming face of his only friend. _Huh? _Kali grabbed him by his shoulder and started shaking him.

"Aladdin, you're an amazing cooker! You made a paper into delicious food! You're amazing!" She beamed and Aladdin was shocked. _Amazing? _He's_ amazing? _He can't believe what he heard.

"Where's Ugo-san? He should definitely eat this! I'm sure he'll be amazed!"

"Ugo-kun and I doesn't eat." Kali stopped shaking him.

"What?"

"We don't eat." Kali stared at him for a while before she found her voice again.

"Why the heck are you still alive then?" He looked down.

"I don't know." She frowned at him.

"Did you try asking Ugo-san?" He nodded.

"I did. But he never answered me." She sighs.

"Let's eat the food. It will get cold."

After that, silence happened.

**.**

**I**

**.**

_Kali!_

She opened her eyes but she doesn't feel like she's awake.

Kali! Come here!

She looked to her right found a woman with raven black hair and green eyes, as a child came to her, a child with same raven hair, bottom of her hair is blue, with bright blue eyes, hugged her mother as they laugh together before the kid turned to her mother with her bright blue eyes shining.

_Are you teaching me another magic?_ The kid asked the mother smiled as she hummed in confirmation.

_You're right! And also I have a feeling you'll be using in the near future._

The mother said, a grin on her face as the kid beamed when she said that.

_Really!? Then teach me! Teach me!_

The kid's begging had caused the mother to laugh as she put her down and straightened her back with eyes closed. Her fore finger and middle finger was glowing green as she began writing unfamiliar character in the air with efficient movements. When she's done, the characters in glowed and gathers in front her; she murmured some words as the light in front of her disappeared leaving a sword hovering in the air.

_Wow! Amazing! How did you do that?_

The kid said, clapping at her mother's performance as her mother grinned, pleased that she got praised. She started to teach her how to write the characters, gathering the magic from her hand into the air. Her mother has no trouble teaching the raven-haired kid since she is a fast learner despite her young age.

_Okay... How about you try it?_

Her mother suggested as young Kali nodded then closed her eyes to concentrate the magic from her fingers as it glowed blue, and she slowly write the characters' in the air. When she's done, the characters glowed and gather in front of her, and then exclaiming the spell.

_Gladio Salutis! (1)_

The light shines bright causing the mother and daughter had to cover their eyes then disappears and looks, instead of a sword, a dagger with a golden handle hovered in front of her, as Kali smiled at her success then looked at her who looked in dagger disbelief and surprise combined etched on her face.

_What's wrong, Mama?_

Her mother snapped out of her trance when she heard her daughter's voice as she force a smile.

_Ah… It's nothing Kali… Ah! I forgot cook for our dinner…_

Her mother said, almost dazed as she walk inside their house to cook for the supper leaving a confused young Kali.

**.**

**I**

**.**

Blue eyes opened after waking up from her dream as she slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes and looked around the room, Aladdin was nowhere in sight. Since the day she arrived here, he kept insisting that he wants to sleep with her and when she agreed, he immediately push his face between her breast – much to her embarrassment – and in instinct, she hit him – much to Ugo's horror – as she quickly apologize to him, sprouting some words like she would do anything for his forgiveness and he seemingly accept it but in exchange he had sleep every time he sleeps, to her disbelief.

She shook her head to push those thoughts as she gets up to find Aladdin. And also it's been months since she arrived at this 'palace' as Ugo called it. The palace is actually very beautiful on its own way, the wall are painted in a very beautiful and mysterious way which Kali liked, and there's a door, a long, big door with a symbol with eight pointed sides and a vine-like carved around it, and there's also this particular altar that Ugo always sitting on though she asked him what's the altar about, and then he answered:

_This is the spot where I take my role as a Guardian in Sacred Palace._

She nodded in understanding but it's still confusing to her. Why is he guarding this? Who are you guarding from? And why did he take this role as a Guardian of Sacred Palace?

Kali stopped when she saw Aladdin practicing magic Ugo as his mentor but this time she notice something weird in Aladdin who fires a fireball to Ugo who dodge at the attack. Aladdin collapsed while breathing heavily as Ugo smiled at him almost pitying him, suddenly the ground shook causing Kali to lose her footing when she heard something falling, she look up at the ceiling and her eyes widen when she saw a piece of boulder falling right straight to Aladdin as she runs towards him while screaming.

"Aladdin! Look out!" she exclaimed as she quickly hugged him, protecting him from the incoming dangerous object. She hugged him tightly, expecting pain, but that pain didn't came to her and she looked up and saw Ugo protecting them.

"Ugo-san…" she said, eyes wide looking at him, Aladdin sniffed at her chest which startling her, wondering why he was crying and also noticed that rukh has swarmed around the room.

"I'd rather die than spend the rest of my life in a place…" she heard him murmur while shaking slightly as she hugged him tightly to comfort him but he pulled away from her and turned to Ugo.

"Ugo-kun! Tell me! What am I?" Aladdin exclaimed to him as pregnant silence came both of them, as Kali looked between Aladdin and Ugo wondering what happened while she was asleep.

"Please forgive me." Ugo answered after the long silence," That is not the question I am allowed to answer." he said in a very strong voice as Kali neared Aladdin who looked down.

"But if you insist, by the power of these holy grounds, I can grant any of your wish." Ugo continued as Kali notice a light behind him while Aladdin looked at him owlishly.

"My king, the greatest of all for those who used magic, let me turn your wish into reality. Boundless wealth, unimaginable magic, and even immortality are yours to take if you desire." Kali blinked to Ugo, surprise that was longest sentence she ever heard from him since she came here and it looks like he was taking a role as a Guardian. "Come; tell me what is it you want is." He continued as Aladdin answered.

"My wish is…"

**.**

**I**

**.**

**Whew. My first ever fanfic. I'm proud at this at this. Err I actually don't know what to say but I hope someone will read this(Gosh I'm too awkward -_-) and also for the next chapter… maybe a week or so… err umm that was all and also once again I hope someone will read this.**

**P.S. Sorry for my grammar and English mistakes. (^_^')**

**(1) Gladio Salutis - Sword of Salvation**

**Edited: 1/29/15**

**Edited: 3/26/15 – Added lots of scenes, removed some and improved some existing scenes. And the song above is Fei by Irfan.**

**Still Improving Author,**

**StupidDove**


	2. It Begins

**Yeah. Second Chapter. Yay. Awkward again. Oh let me remind you that I'm following the anime. I've also changed the Title from Magi: Their Adventures to Magi: Their Magical Adventures. Hope you don't mind.**

**Further details below.**

**Enjoy.**

**.**

**II**

**.**

**Chapter 2: It Begins**

**.**

**II**

**.**

"Ugh…" Kali groaned at the warmness of sun above them. Aladdin collapsed at the heat a while ago and was now on her back, piggyback. She walked down at the street city and turned to a corner, to her relief; she found a cart and walked up to it. She opened at the back of the cart found many watermelon and barrels then put Aladdin there, causing to hit his head as she collapse beside him, groaning.

"Aladdin… you're actually heavier than I thought…" she said, feeling tired and sleepy at the journey as she immediately fell asleep.

**.**

**II**

**.**

Ugo look at him in shock, surprise at his wish.

"…Is that really your wish?" he asked, breaking the silence as Aladdin smiled.

"Of course Ugo-kun! I can't just leave my one and only friend alone." He said as Kali smiled actually expected him to say like that before she put her hand on his shoulder. He turned around to her and smiled.

"Of course you are also my friend Kali-nee-san, you're a greatest sister and mother I've ever had," he said causing Kali smile as two big giant hands grabbed both of them, startling Kali and Ugo put them each on his shoulder, Aladdin on left and Kali in right, as Kali turn her head at the giant, her face priceless .

"Don't startle me like Ugo-san," she said as Aladdin and Ugo laugh at her reaction, Kali joined them a while later.

**.**

**II**

**.**

"Alibaba! What's the meaning of this?!"

A man's voice stirred her up from her sleep.

"This… I…" a young man's voice answered as Kali sit up while rubbing her eyes then look beside her and notice that Aladdin was not there.

'Where is he?! She thought in panic, thinking he must have walked somewhere without her before she noticed the shadows outside the cart.

'Maybe he's there…' she thought as she crawled towards the curtain of the cart then took a peak but she turned blue in shock at the scene before her.

"Why does this man have boobs?" Aladdin said while fondling the fat man's breast as the said fat man gritted his teeth. "I love boobs, you know!" he continued.

"Hey, yooooooouuuuu!" the blonde young man screeched as he grabbed Aladdin on the head – much to Kali relief since she saw the fat man's angry expression – and force Aladdin to bow down before the fat man.

"I am so sorry! This stupid kid is actually—"the blonde man said frantically apologized, with his right hand on the confused Aladdin's head. But the fat man ignored his apology and kicked his head. Kali gasped at the cruel treatment.

"Shut UP!" the fat man said while kicking him repeatedly. "You're going to pay me back for those! Every single of them! You'll work for me without pay until you do!" he continued as Kali tighten her grip to the curtain. "Don't you even think about getting away!" fat man said giving him the last kick before walking away with his two minions as Kali took this opportunity to come out.

"Mister, are you alright?" she asked, putting her hand on the man's shoulder, his front hair covering his eyes.

"Yeah, don't worry about me…" he replied, removing her hand from his shoulder as he walked away. She cast him worried glance with Aladdin who also had the same gaze.

"Kali-nee-san," Aladdin called as she turned to him. "Where are we sleeping?" he asked suddenly turning into his chibi form as she blanched actually expected him to be serious.

**.**

**II**

**.**

A wolf howled through the night as the moon shines above in the night sky and certain man called Alibaba walked through the streets.

"Damn that Budel…" he silently cursing his master as he remembered the events a while ago then his thoughts shifted to the black haired girl in a high ponytail with blue eyes which he automatically sighs.

"Where's does she came anyway? She came just out of nowhere…" he thought loudly before a grin sneered to his face. "Well it doesn't matter… She's still beautiful," he said as he arrived at his 'house' then he opens the door.

"Welcome back, Mister." The girl that he just thought a while ago greeted him who nearly gave him a heart attack, gaping at her.

"W-Why are you here?" he stammered, confused why she was here, a pink blush across his face.

"Ah, we decided to crash in here since we don't have a place to stay." She replied, making herself a makeshift bed as Alibaba sigh finally recovering from his shock as he sit beside to his basket.

"You should have asked me a while ago…well whatever… Ah, wait, you said 'we', who's the other one?" he asked, putting his hand on the apple basket suddenly feeling hungry and when he remove his hand instead an apple, a chibified Aladdin came up while eating his apple.

"It's him, mister. My _companion_." She said as Alibaba looked at the blue-haired boy in shock then Kali saw Aladdin came flying to her which she managed to catch him.

"You ate all of them!" Alibaba exclaimed noticing there's nothing left in the basket.

"Huh? Didn't you give them to me earlier?" Aladdin said, as Kali blinks at his statement. 'Huh? Since when?' she thought, doesn't remember when he gave that basket that contains apples.

"I did not!" Alibaba said as his stomach growled in hunger while Kali gave Aladdin a glare, annoyed at his action but he just buried his face deeper to her chest causing her to sigh and shook her head.

"Man, I'm in so much trouble if I can't clear a dungeon." She heard Alibaba mutter as she turn her head to him.

"What's a dungeon, Mister?" she asked feigning, Alibaba turning his head to her, staring at her for a while before answering.

"Alibaba."

"Huh?"

"My name is Alibaba." He quickly continued, not wanting her to misunderstand as Kali made an 'O' to her mouth.

"Oh… My name is Kali and this kid here is Aladdin." She said then pointed her finger to Aladdin who hugged her like a Koala Bear as she continued. "About the question earlier, what is a Dungeon?" she said, as it is Alibaba's turn making a 'ah' sound before grabbing a scroll then spread it on the floor.

"Dungeon refers to the mysterious historical structures that started appearing all around the world 14 years ago." Alibaba explained. "And the person who can clear a dungeon gains a mountain of wealth and power. Dungeons hold gold, treasures, and mysterious magical items." Kali nodded; looks like she was right. Aladdin perked up at the last sentence.

"Magic, huh?" Kali muttered then glance at Aladdin who started listening to them.

"Yeah, a rumor says that they are still real magicians out there somewhere." Alibaba said, started to doze off while rubbing his eyes. "What dungeons have are magical items though." He continued sleepily. "Like carpets and endlessly refilling jars of alcohol… But the best items are the magical djinn vessels…" he said as Aladdin talked.

"Mister, where do you find the dungeon?" he asked but Alibaba had already fall asleep due to tiredness as Kali smiled then yawned.

_I'm tired too so I guess I should sleep_ _too_ she thought as she laid down to her makeshift bed then glanced at Aladdin who muttered something to the flute which contained Ugo the giant as she turned not understanding the closeness to each other.

Morning came and a loud voice woke Kali from her sleep.

"Why are you still asleep!?"

She quickly sit up startled at the loud voice then rubbed her eyes before someone forced her to get up as he gently push her out the door, his hands both of her shoulder.

"You too, Kali." Alibaba said as he successfully push her out then closed the door and walked away.

"It's mean to just hit someone out of blue like that!" Aladdin said, following Alibaba behind him as Kali followed behind Aladdin while fixing her ponytail.

"Don't follow me."

"Mister, where would I find one of those dungeons you were talking about last night?" Aladdin asked, walking beside Alibaba as Kali hurriedly follow them as two people ahead of her stopped finally catching them up.

"There." Alibaba pointed to his right as Kali looked where his pointing and saw one of the tallest tower she had ever seen.

"Whoa." She muttered in awe.

"That one's Amon, the seventh labyrinth. That appeared ten years ago." Alibaba said as Aladdin stood there in awe.

"Wow…"

"I'm going to clear Amon and all other dungeons in the world faster than anyone else. And then I'll become the richest person in the world." He continued, determined.

"Do you like money, Alibaba-san?" Kali asked as they finally reached the town.

"Yeah, I need money. Enough to buy a country at that..." he said as Kali raised her eyebrow while Aladdin looked at him.

After a minute of walk…

"As long as you have money, you can buy anything!" Alibaba started to brag as Kali half-listened to him, not interested at his 'money talk'.

"As much as delicious food as you can eat!"

"Delicious food!" But in Aladdin's case, he's delighted and interested.

"And beautiful women too!"

"Beautiful women!" Kali sweat drop, knowing where this was going.

"As long as man has money, he'll be popular!" Alibaba said in his almighty and bragging voice as Aladdin made a 'grabbing motion' in his hands, which made Kali uncomfortable.

"Beautiful women with big pillowy breast will line up to wait for him!" Alibaba continued as Aladdin's happiness has risen higher than a mountain and an annoyed Kali grabbed the rope around Alibaba's neck then brought him down since he's taller than her.

"Alibaba-san…" she sneered at him venom dripping every syllable of his name, as Alibaba still hadn't snap out from his fantasies but they broke their fight when they heard Aladdin bumped someone.

"Are you okay, miss?" Aladdin asked as the girl who bumped at him picked up the pears then easily throws it at the big basket which is propped at her head then stood up slightly glaring at him and walked away as Aladdin noticed the chains clanging when she walked.

"What's that?" Aladdin pointed at the red-haired girls' feet and Kali and Alibaba look at where he's pointing at, as Alibaba eyes widen at the chain at her feet, the girl turned at them noticing that they are staring at her feet. She tried to cover the chain by her dress but basket of pears drooped from her head, completely showing the chains at her feet.

"She's a slave." Alibaba said, answering Aladdin's question.

"Slave?"

"People who are bought and sold." He continued. "They're treated and used like a livestock for their whole lives. What a messed up world we have." He said as Aladdin walked between Kali and Alibaba causing Kali to let go Alibaba and kneels before the girl who is still trying to cover the chains. Aladdin blows his flute; the chains were broke by an invincible force.

"Here you go! Now you can walk freely without hiding your pretty legs." He said smiling as he stands up while people around them started to crowd.

"What did he just do?"

"That boy!"

"What is he doing?"

"Whose slave is that?"

Kali started to get uncomfortable at the growing crowd they're making as she quickly run to Aladdin and the girl while Alibaba grabbed Aladdin's shoulder.

"Hey! This is bad!" he muttered to him, who just blinks at him in confusion.

"Why?" Aladdin asked.

"It's because…" Alibaba trailed off as Aladdin asked again why.

"It's a serious crime to steal slaves you know." The big boobed fat man said when he arrived at the scene while he picked a pear as he walked to Alibaba, pushing the pear to his cheek. "You'll lose an arm. Then what will you do to my recompense?" fat man Budel said as Kali stared at him, frowning.

"What are you talking about? We're just your average guys. There's no way we could cut through the chains." Alibaba said in a 'happy-go-luck' voice as he tightens his grip on Aladdin shoulder.

"Yeah right." Budel said sarcastically. "If you can't pay me back, then I'll make you a slave." He said as he grabbed the girl's hair tail causing Kali to gasp.

"The life of a slave is hard. Even if someone throws you, steps on you," he continued, kicking the girl. "Or does whatever, you can't say a word." He was about to kick her again when suddenly an arm block the kick as Kali glared at him, who looked at her in surprise since she just appeared out of nowhere.

"Stop that." Aladdin said as Alibaba looked at him surprised.

"What did you say, brat?" he spat, a vein ticking at his forehead. "You want me to call the guards?!" he threatened.

"Anything, but that…!" Alibaba pleaded as Budel's minions appeared behind Alibaba, Aladdin and Kali with a dagger at their faces.

"Or maybe I should just kill you right now myself?!" he screeched as Kali narrowed her eyes at him, thinking that he'd gone too low but she suddenly notice Aladdin who was about to blow his flute again as Kali gasp, clearly understanding what he was about to do. "Wait, Aladdin…!"

Two blue big arms sprouted from the flute as it punched Budel's minions and made a strong clap above Budel's head, causing the man to faint from shock. Aladdin and Ugo bump fist each other before the arms suddenly started to shake as it turned pink when he notice the pink-haired girl's presence as he quickly go back inside the flute causing Kali to sweardrop and Aladdin to laughed.

"You're still so shy around girls, Ugo-kun." He said as the girl and Alibaba stared at him at shock.

"Hey! What's going on here?! Someone shouted from the distance as gathering crowd scattered. Alibaba took this opportunity to escape, grabbing both Aladdin and Kali as they ran away from the scene.

Aladdin drank water beside Kali who looked at Alibaba. He took a peek from their hideout then closes it, sighing in relief.

"The guards?" Kali asked as he looked at her answering.

"We lost them." Alibaba said as she sighs and then she saw Alibaba looking at Aladdin.

"Hey, about that flute…"

"Hmm?"

"Something big came out from it, right?" Alibaba said, mimicking Ugo's big arm as the boy nodded at him.

"Yeah. That was my friend Ugo-kun." He said as he continued. "Everyone call him djinn though." Kali nodded in confirmation.

"Ah, I see." Alibaba said, smiling to him and suddenly looked determined as Kali voice her thoughts.

"Something on your mind, Alibaba-san?" she asked but her mind knew that he was thinking about the dungeon but she still asked him to confirm her curiosity.

"Ah! It's nothing. I'm just thinking about something…" he answered which is actually confirmed her curiosity that she was right. Then she saw him again, in the corner of her eyes, turning to Aladdin rubbing his together like one of the merchants trying to convince the customers in a nice way.

"Hey, Aladdin…-san…" He said as Kali raised her eyebrows while Alibaba continued. "Do you like beautiful girls?" Kali sweatdrop. Is that his way convince Aladdin? Then she looked at the boy as she face palmed forgetting that he actually likes girls with big boobs.

**.**

**II**

**.**

She suddenly found herself sitting beside Alibaba in a nightclub while Aladdin was enjoying himself with the two women with a skimpy outfit across them. Alibaba took this chance to convince him again as Kali just keep silent watching the scene before her.

"Aladdin-san, you said you're on the journey? Do you have any specific goals?" He said as Kali sweatdrop beside him. I'm here too, you know. Aladdin answered him.

"You said dungeons hold djinns, right?" He said as Alibaba nodded.

"You're right."

"I made a promise to Ugo-kun to search out the djinn vessels." He said as Kali stared at him at him. Yes, he actually made a promise to Ugo but she was not included in that so-called search. She asked Ugo about it why she was not included but he answered that it's only for Aladdin and ever since that day, she started to get suspicious at Aladdin identity. "So can you show me the way to dungeon?"

"…Sure." Alibaba replied, reluctant as he continued, suddenly looking determined. "That means, you'll come with me, right?"

"Yup. Kali-nee-san can come too, right?" Aladdin said turning to her, who startled at the sudden attention from both of them as she smiled.

"Of course." She said as Alibaba sighs, like he finally found a solution to his problem. But Kali's case, she slightly uncomfortable at the beautiful girls walking around the club especially they are wearing skimpy outfits. Alibaba suddenly called for the most beautiful girl which startled her as he patiently waited for the girl.

Kali heard a 'click-clack' high heel sound coming right towards them as she looked up but she turned blue in shock, cannot believe that the said girl is actually the most beautiful girl in the club. Is this April fool!? She thought.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kali blink when she heard the muscular girl's voice, it was actually smooth and beautiful and also at the same time flirty.

"You have a very adorable friend." The smooth voice said as Kali shifted away from Alibaba to make the smooth girl sit beside him while she poured the wine.

"He's not actually my friend."

"Oh, is that so?"

"I decided to never make friends." Alibaba said trying making himself cool as he finally turned to the girl; Kali stifled her laugh when she saw his reaction that the girl he ordered is actually bigger and taller than him.

"I'm Elizabeth." The crooked nose girl introduced herself as she continued. "I am the most talented hostess at this establishment. Let us be well acquainted."

**.**

**II**

**.**

After Alibaba's suffering who barely make it alive…

"Wow. That was fun." Aladdin said having himself a good time with the girls as Kali agreed beside him even though she didn't do anything at all. "Yeah. Right Alibaba-san?" she turned the blonde as she stifled her giggle again when she saw funny looking Alibaba with many kiss marks, the only reason why Kali was having fun in the nightclub.

"You damn brats, making me search of you." A familiar voice said as they turned. "If you have money for club, what about my recompense?" Budel said with his two minions behind him while scowling at them.

"I don't have any right now." Alibaba said truthfully, fixing his clothes. "But I've decided to enter the Dungeon! Once I clear it, I'll pay you back!" he declared as Budel and his minions just laughed at his declaration.

"Who would believe something like that?" Budel continued to laugh while wiping his tears. "Just you try to run. I'll put your name in a wanted list of every city in this area." A vein popped at Kali's head but still kept her emotionless face, her eyebrow twitching.

"Now choose. Do you want to be arrested or work as a slave the rest of your life?" Alibaba clenched fist as he looked at Aladdin who just stared at him then to Kali who looks like ready to kill Budel at any moment.

"What do you take me for? What do you think my answer is?!"

**.**

**II**

**.**

Kali sit in front of the cart with Aladdin sitting in her lap who was picking his nose as she sighs. What kind of situation are we getting into? Then in the corner of her eyes she saw something familiar and turned her head as she saw the girl that they encountered yesterday.

"It's that girl…" she trailed off as Aladdin also turned his head, seeing the red-haired slave. "The girl with chain." He said as Alibaba turned where they are looking at then look down, sadness dancing in his eyes; Aladdin and Kali looked at each other.

When they go forward for their destination, Budel behind them started describe about slaves that is probably trying to intimidate the driver, Alibaba.

"A person should not try to reach higher than his given lot in life. A rat is a rat and slave is a slave. Born as a restless trash, always a worthless trash. Wouldn't you agree?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

"Of course, sir! You're so wise, master!" Alibaba brightly said to Budel who smiled in satisfaction then continued to eat his apple.

"You're lying, mister." Aladdin said as Alibaba turned, noticed that Kali and Aladdin has stared at him as Aladdin continued. "Don't you think that if you keep lying, eventually no one, not even yourself, will able to believe your own words?" Kali stop staring at Alibaba as she put her chin on Aladdin's top head. She actually understand what Aladdin was trying say, if you keep lying to those around you and yourself then the people around you will eventually stop trusting you even himself as she clasp Aladdin small hands in comfort.

Dusk came but the caravan still continued to move forward, Kali asked when they are going to reach their destination as Alibaba answered that they will arrive tomorrow afternoon. Kali yawned, burying her nose on Aladdin hair as she closed her eyes. Suddenly a noise woke her up then screams followed after that as the noise seemed to be louder than before.

"IT'S DESERT HYACINTH!"

"Go faster!"

"It really showed up!"

"It's because we're carrying a grape wine!" Aladdin said, slapping the horses to go faster. "Hurry!" The ground cracked beneath them as cart losses its balance causing it to tilt as it crashes to the ground with barrels of wine rolling away from them. Aladdin and Kali stood up to see the situation and a flower-like monster from the underground waved its green tentacles widely. Shouts still echoed through their ears.

"Leave the caravan and run for it!"

"Unload the cargo!"

The slaves were also freed due to the frenzy that monster gave them as Budel just kept spouting orders here and there.

"Alibaba! Leave it and save the cargo!"

"Ah..! Right!"

"You guys too! I'll make sure you're paid!"

Suddenly a tentacle made a loud crash near them as ground where a brown-haired girl was standing collapse. Her mother tried to reach her daughter, the red-haired girl also tried to her but she lost her balance causing them to fall right straight to the hyacinth's mouth. Alibaba tried to reach out for them but Budel crash to him saving his wine, preventing Alibaba to save the girls. The mother of the brown-haired child gasps behind him.

"….!" The hyacinth opens its mouth, catching the girls' then closes it making a satisfying sound as Alibaba and the mother stared in horror when they saw the girls, struggling to get out from the hyacinth's mouth.

"NOOO! Mina! Mina!" the mother tried but a man holds her down, preventing her to go from the hyacinth. "There's no hope for her now." Kali gritted her at the scene before her as backing away giving a good distance from the cliff where the hyacinth and she broke into sprint then jumping at the edge.

'Someone…please… they're going to die…!' Alibaba thought and as if an answer to his thoughts, a figure jumped and he looked up and saw Kali who had jump higher than a normal human. In slow motion, she wrote a familiar character in air, her fingers glowed blue, when she's done she mutter again a familiar spell through her mouth.

"Gladio Salutis…"

Characters glowed then in her hand as light disappears, a beautiful sword appeared; she raised it above her head, making a loud battle cry and slashes through the mouth of the hyacinth as it started to go crazy at the pain she's giving to it as Kali hurriedly run to the mouth since she only made a small open wound at the hyacinth's mouth but large enough to fit a person as she reached out a hand to the girls.

"Here let me help you." Kali smiled at him, struggling as the red-haired girl grabbed the hand, Kali tried to pull them out but the tentacles around the girls prevented her to get them out. A big tentacle suddenly shoot out grabbing Kali's legs surprising the girl as she suddenly can't feel the ground and then next she feel pain at her back hearing a crack. Then everything went black.

**.**

**II**

**.**

_Kali_

Kali slowly open her eyes feeling familiar at the void space she was in.

_Kali, wake up. The others are waiting for you._

…_Who are you?_ Her thought echoed around the space as silence met her.

_Wake up. Your friends are waiting for you._

…_Friends?_ She thought, wondering when she did made friends as a light burns brightly above her head, without thinking she reached out for the light, engulfing her completely.

Kali opens her eyes feeling herself rocking back and forth as she sit up wondering what has happened causing her to slide from Ugo's shoulder. She reached out something to support her; her hand met the flute which acts as Ugo's head. She felt something poking at her back as she turned and saw Ugo's big hand who pointed someone ahead of them as she looked.

She saw Alibaba and Aladdin laughing together as Alibaba making weird motion, Aladdin laughed at his action as Kali smiled at them, watching them laugh.

_Your friends are waiting for you._

She sighs, finally understanding what the woman in her dreams trying to say. They are her friends, supporting each other, sleeping each other, sharing each other's stories and many other things that friends had done together. She didn't know why but thinking all those things makes her cry.

*Hiccup* (Kali)

"Wha—what's wrong, Kali-nee?!" (Aladdin)

(Alibaba stares at her wide eyes thinking she was cute.)

"?" (Ugo)

**.**

**II**

**.**

**Whew. Chapter two done. Sighs. Finally. Oh by the way as I wrote above I'm following the anime and I hope it's okay with you guys and uhh I'm sorry if my writing style sucks and I know someday it will improve and err thank you for reading my fanfic I'm actually kind of surprise that someone favorite this story (7 of them) thank you for the support. Oh and for my first reviewer Mynx (guest) thank you, your review makes me happy ^^. About the story, I actually don't know Alibaba reacts about Kali I'm sorry that I make him OOC and for the mysterious voice you'll find out and Kali's real identity you'll also find out soon. (Hehe)**

**And once again guys thank you for your support.**

**P.S I'm sorry if my English is nonsense here in the story to your point of view (^_^ )**

**Edited: 01/29/15**

**Edited: 3/26/15 – I fixed some spelling and grammar errors.**

**Improving Author,**

**StupidDove**


	3. Amon's Dungeon

**Hallo everyone. ^_^ I'm Back. (Hehe) I'm sorry that this chapter is late.**

**To The Story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Magi only Kali and (spoiler) some OCs arriving here.**

**.**

**III**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Amon's Dungeon**

**.**

**III**

**.**

After she got comforted by Aladdin and Alibaba, she finally calmed down as they finally arrived at the entrance of Amon's Dungeon when night came.

"This is the entrance to Amon's Dungeon. We finally made it here." Alibaba said as he walked over near the entrance. "At the slightest touch, the dungeon will suck you inside it." He said, hovering his hand in the entrance as he continued. "Most of those who have entered have never returned. It's the gate to death itself." Alibaba said then he turned his head to Aladdin and Kali who held Aladdin's hand to support him since she noticed that he was very pale. "Aladdin, Kali, if you want to turn your backs, this is your chance now." Alibaba said as Kali frowned at him at what he had said.

"Why do you want to turn our backs now when this is actually our chance to enter the dungeon?" Kali said to him who looked surprised as she continued. "And I know you can't enter a dungeon alone, right?" Kali said smiling at him. "You have us and we had you, so let's help each other, okay?" She said as Alibaba frowned at her.

"But what about your wounds?" he said as Kali look at her bandages nervously before she walked over the entrance, dragging Aladdin with her.

"Don't worry about me. These wounds are just a scratch to me." She said facing the wall entrance reflecting a bandaged Kali as Alibaba deadpanned at her looking at her bandages. A scratch, huh? More like a very big scratch. He thought as he faces again the wall entrance.

"What if you suddenly faint?" Alibaba said

Kali sighed, "If you're talking about my strength, don't worry I'm perfect-"she was suddenly cut off when Aladdin suddenly stumbled forward, sucking them to the entrance since Kali had been holding his hand the whole time while Alibaba –in instinct—grabs Kali's hand causing the three of them getting suck to the dungeon.

**.**

**III**

**.**

Blue eyes opened slowly as Kali woke up from their fall, as she gets up she begun observing her surroundings. It seems like she fell in a cave or something and she can also hear water flowing with a smell of gas. In the middle of the observation, she suddenly heard a familiar yell, "Aladdin!" She turned her head towards the voice and sprinted at that direction ignoring her aching wounds. Did something happen to Aladdin? She thought, worried as she saw a fire spark ahead of her and she also heard a groan. She panted when she arrived at the area and saw Aladdin and Alibaba watching the roaring flames in front of them. "It's burning water." She heard Alibaba saying, "It burns better than the oil we use in lamps. If you're not quick enough to get away, you're done for." Alibaba said, as Kali sigh thanking the god that they're safe. "You're good, Alibaba-kun." Aladdin said as Alibaba turns his head to him, "So this is dungeon, right?" he said, smiling as Kali perked up at the word. "Y-yeah, this is a dungeon." Alibaba returned his smile as Kali behind them looked left and right.

Looks we'll meet a lot of 'obstacles', right? She thought.

**.**

**III**

**.**

"AAAAHHHH!" The three ran away from a rolling boulder behind them. Aladdin blew his flute and Ugo's blue big body sprouts out from it with the three of them perched on his shoulder as Ugo jumped at the cliff falling to the eggs. Once safe, Aladdin summoned Ugo back in his flute as Alibaba panted beside Kali who panted while hissing at the pain that produced from the wounds.

"Kali, are you okay?" Alibaba asked.

Kali gave him a strained smile. "I-I'm okay, Alibaba-san. Hehe…" she said as Alibaba looked her worriedly before he turns his head to Aladdin.

"You look really pale, Aladdin…" He said to Aladdin who has leaning at the egg to rest.

"I'm fine. Just a bit hungry." Aladdin said, smiling as he continued, "I used the power of my stomach to call out Ugo-kun. So…" His stomach growled after he said that. "I'm starving." Aladdin said.

'This is bad.' Alibaba thought. 'We came in with nothing but with the clothes on our backs.' he thought then laughs to reassure the both of them. "Hahaha! Don't worry!" Alibaba said. "We'll find something to eat. So DON'T suddenly start biting- "he cut off because Aladdin was replaced by a green big bug ant, surprising Alibaba. "A-Aladdin?!" he said backing away from the big ant thinking that it was Aladdin.

"A-Alibaba-kun….?" Aladdin's weak voice called out as Alibaba turned his head to his right then his jaw dropped to the ground at the sight before him. "Help…please help me…!" he called out weakly as Alibaba panicked and grabbed Aladdin from the Queen Ant's mouth as the ant reacted when her prey got away. Then suddenly they heard a cracking sound from the eggs and realized that many more ants have started to surround them. Alibaba unsheathed his dagger as the Queen Ant starts to attack him, Alibaba –in instinct—cut the tendril which surprised him by how soft it is to cut. "Huh? They're actually really easy to cut!" he runs at the Queen Ant then start slashing its stomach and green goo came out. This upsets the other ants as they started to attack him all together but Alibaba just easily them cut them one after another as they were easy kill and suddenly the other ants suddenly turn into a large goo pile as they gathered together creating a King Ant –bigger than the Queen Ant- with three eyes on its head and creepy mouths sprouting out from its body.

The King Ant inhaled air around as it exhaled fire to them surprising the three of them but they managed to get out on its way before they turned into a burned corpse. Alibaba carries both Aladdin and Kali –who is unconscious for some reason—and Alibaba curse under his breath. "Crap." Alibaba cursed as Aladdin beside him weakly blows his flute and the giant got summoned again. The King ant swings his arm to Ugo but he dodges it while attacked its shoulder as it turned into green goo by its impact but it quickly go back to its original form.

"I guess we have to use our trump card now." Aladdin said confidently, as he blow the flute again looking paler than before and Ugo obeyed his command as his hands suddenly surrounded by a pink aura/rukh and white birds appeared around them. "Huh? Are these birds?" Alibaba wondered while holding Kali to prevent her from falling as the rukh of the giant's hand grew bigger then made a battle stance as he attacked the King Ant who slashed its blade arm but Ugo jumped out of the way. The Ant blew fire at him which Ugo's rukh blocked it before punching the ant as it turned into complete green goo. Dust surrounds them in its impact.

"You did it Aladdin!" Alibaba said happily looking at the crater that the giant creates after he defeated the King Ant.

"See? Ugo-kun is pretty strong." Aladdin said weakly as he continued, "Let's do our best to beat…" Aladdin didn't manage to finish his sentence as he collapses because of exhaustion. "Aladdin!" Alibaba exclaimed when Aladdin collapsed then look at Kali who is also unconscious as he sighs in defeat.

**.**

**III**

**.**

_"Kali!"_

A black-haired girl looks up when she heard her name being called.

_"Kali!"_

Kali smiled when she heard her name again as she looked around for the source of the voice and she saw her mother looking upset.

_"Seriously?! Where have you gone to?"_ Her mother said frowning at her then she crossed her arms on her chest. _"If you keep doing things like that, you won't become a lady…"_ her mother said as Kali frowned at what she said.

_"I don't want to be lady! I just want to be as strong as a man! Strong enough to protect my mother!"_ she said confidently, pumping her fist as her mother sweatdrop at her dramatic proclamation before she knelt. _"I'm flattered about what you said but don't say you don't want to become lady."_ She said to Kali who deadpanned at her.

_"Mama… I already know it, you know…"_ Kali said as her mother sighs at her forgetting that she had actually said those words to her before.

_"Yeah, sorry I forgot…"_ her mother sulked, black clouds above her head as Kali pat her while laughing nervously.

_"That's right!"_ Her mother said, startling her black-haired daughter when she suddenly stands up. _"Today is your day, right?"_ she said smiling brightly at Kali who look at her mother still confused.

_"My day?"_ she asked.

_"Did you forget it already!? Today is your birthday!"_ Her mother exclaimed to Kali who lit up when remembered that today is actually her birthday.

_"Ah, you're right, Mama, today is the day, right?"_ Kali grinned at her mother who returned her grinned then her mother's face lit up before she turns to look at Kali.

_"Kali, wait here."_ She said her face bubbling with excitement as Kali nodded to her. After a few minutes, her mother finally arrived, messy head to toe. _"Mama… you look like a mess…"_ her daughter said, amused as her mother laugh at her statement.

_"Hold out your hand."_

_"Why?"_

_"What? You don't trust me?"_

Kali quickly hold out her hand, confused what she was about to give to her when her mother's hand hovered above her hand, she felt something cold as the object was dropped in her hand. When her mother's hand removed from her hand, she saw a necklace colored black and blue with a pentagram in the middle of the necklace. "_Is this my gift?"_ Kali said bluntly as her mother scratch the back of her head.

_"So… do you like it?"_ her mother said to her as Kali look again at the necklace.

_"It's… beautiful but… it's mostly weird"_ she described as her mother laugh nervously at what she said.

_"Yeah, I have the same reaction too when I saw that necklace."_ Her mother said before she turned her to Kali. _"Let's go home."_ She said as she took hold Kali's hand but suddenly stops_. "I forgot! I also have another gift for you!"_ Her mother suddenly exclaimed, turning to Kali who frowned at her.

_"How many things have you forgot today?"_ she said to her mother who scratches her head while searching through her pocket then she pull out something.

_"Here."_ Her mother said grabbing Kali's hand putting her 'gift' then clenches her hands. _"What I gave to just now… was a precious thing from your REAL mother…" _Her mother trailed off, waiting for Kali's reaction that looked surprise which was expected. "This was… the only thing she left to me." Her mother continued looking at Kali who is still in shock as she opens her palm where her mother put the gift and a silver ring with a pentagram in the middle.

_"This is… from my mother?"_ then everything went black.

**.**

**III**

**.**

(The events outside Kali's dream)

"Huh?" Alibaba said pointing his finger at the familiar looking red-haired girl. "Why are you here?" he asked as a hand clasped the girl's shoulder revealing the Sharif.

"So this is where you were hiding." The young Sharif said to Alibaba as he jumped along with his two slaves making Alibaba grabbed his dagger but to his surprise, they just walk past him making their way to Aladdin and Kali. "I have been waiting for you, O Magi." The Sharif said while kneeling to the sleeping Aladdin. "For a whole decade, I have waited for you to arrive." After he said these words, his attention turned to the sleeping Kali as his eyes widened when he saw a tattoo on her right side of her neck. "Hey you!" he called out to the startled Alibaba. "What's this girl's name?" he asked, pointing his sword to Kali as Alibaba narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" Alibaba said to the Sharif who smirked.

"It's obvious." Sharif said turning his head to Kali while running his pointed sword to the girl's cheeks causing a line of blood to come out. "Cause she'll be useful to me…" he said as Alibaba's glare darkened at what he said before the Sharif sheathed his sword, laughing at his reaction. "Well… if you don't have any intention to give me her name then I'll just name her myself…" he said as he grabbed Kali's arm then put her over his shoulder like a sack of rice while the metal-mask man slave grabbed Aladdin in the same manner as Kali.

"What?!" Alibaba exclaimed when he saw what they did to Alibaba and Kali. "Stop! What do you think you're doing?" he said while chasing after them as the Sharif sigh.

"I could say the same thing to you." Sharif said to Alibaba. "You're no longer of any use to me. Go home." He said as they continued to walk ahead.

"I told you to stop." Alibaba said, grabbing the Sharif's shoulder in force but he slaps it away as he just continues to walk.

"Goltas, take care of him." He commanded one of the slaves as a one-eyed mask man slave appeared behind Alibaba with the intention to kill. The mask man lifts his sword to attack Alibaba but he dodged it easily, surprising the red-haired girl and the Sharif as Alibaba put his own dagger to Goltas' neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked again as the Sharif smiled impressed at the sight.

"You're pretty nimble, aren't you? I was wrong about you." He said as he turned to Goltas, his eyes and voice suddenly turned cold. "Compared to him, YOU'RE the one who's of no use." The Sharif said stabbing Goltas as Alibaba behind him widened his eyes in shock at the action that the Sharif made. "Work is the duty of men." He continued while stabbing Goltas repeatedly. "But to think that a lowly slave would work less than a free man… How much punishment would be appropriate now? This much? Do you think this is enough? Huh?!" Alibaba watched there still in shock at the Sharif's action, bit thankful that his former master didn't do things like this to him.

After agreeing to be his slave in fear by the Sharif, they are now facing a ray of fire sprouting from the ground that seemed to be impossible to cross ahead.

"See, this is how a gate should be!" The Sharif said, amused before his attention to the Arabic writing on the side. "What is this writing?" he wondered loudly as Alibaba answered his curiosity while carrying Kali on his back.

"It's the language of Tran."

The Sharif –Jamil—look at Alibaba in surprise before he smiled. "You're good. Most commoners can't even read Arabic." Jamil gave him some gold before they heard a feminine groan as they turn at the source they saw Kali lift her head from Alibaba's shoulder and then saw sprouting flames ahead as she looked at it in shock.

"W-w-where are we?" she asked in shock as Alibaba put her down to her feet.

"We are currently facing a fiery obstacle, Asura-hime." Jamil said to her as Kali blinks at him, wondering who he is while looking around searching for Aladdin then sighs when she saw he was at someone's shoulder then look whose shoulder's owner are but she paled when she saw a bloodshot eye coming from the one-eyed metal mask, she backed away causing her to bump into Alibaba who was in the middle of conversation with Jamil.

"…I learned it from a proper teacher." Jamil said looking at the writings which catches Kali's attention. "Path to the Dragon… Spot of the Dancing Truth…" Kali looked at him ridiculously at his poor translation. 'I thought you've been taught by a proper teacher… then how come you translated this writing so poorly?' she thought as Alibaba's voice startled her thoughts.

"Dance with the Whirlwinds, cross the jaw of the Dragon, and you shall find the truth. All lies at the dragon's tail." Alibaba finishes his translation at the writings as Kali at him in fascination then to the writings. 'Amazing… That was very close to the ACTUAL translation… wait, why are they doing this? Are they competing or something?' she thought looking between Jamil and Alibaba.

"Ouch!" Alibaba's voice startled her thoughts again.

"I was just going to say that." Jamil said suddenly stabbing his arm. "Isn't this great? You've got the chance to prove that you're translation is correct." Jamil said as Kali butted in.

"Hey! That was rude, you know. Stabbing someone because they got it—Ouch!" Jamil suddenly stabbed her shoulder as she grunted in pain. "I would recommend shutting your mouth, Asura-hime." He said as she narrowed her eyes at the name he made for her. 'Asura-hime?'

Alibaba gulped his own saliva as he stood before the sprouting flames before he turn to Aladdin who is still asleep. 'Aladdin risked his body for me.' He thought then he turns to the worried Kali. 'I guess I should tell her…' Alibaba sighs making his way to the confused Kali as he suddenly pulled her into hug as he whispers to her ears. "Don't worry… I know what I'm about to do." Kali softly gasp at this as she replied.

"You knew the REAL translation the whole time...?" she softly replied to him as he 'hmm' in reply before pulling away from the hug as she mouthed 'be careful' then he smiled before patting her head messing her hair as he walked away to get ready to cross the flames ahead.

Alibaba jumped ahead in great speed as he dodge one by one every sprouting flames that comes out as Kali watched him as she said in her thoughts about his version of the translation. 'Dance with the whirlwinds … cross the jaw of the dragon' Alibaba dodged another flame as he continue run ahead. '…and you shall find the truth…' when nearly reaching the dragon, he picked up his speed as he jumped but suddenly a flame sprouts –causing Kali to gasp in worry—and luckily he dodged it barely.

"That's it! Pull the switch!" Jamil exclaimed as Alibaba obeyed by putting his hand in the dragon's mouth – where the switch is – as he turned the switch, the flames disappeared one by one until it turned into a normal person's way. "Now!" Jamil commands as they run ahead as Alibaba – who is still ahead of them – smirked but suddenly a fire eats him up before he could even react.

"Alibaba-san!" Kali exclaimed when she heard him scream, silently praying that was just an act when the fire disappears, Alibaba is no longer there.

"Oh my, he died." Jamil said in mocking sympathy which makes Kali clench her hands into fists at the mocking tone he makes. 'No, he's not dead. You are not aware of it.' she thought and she added in her thoughts that the Sharif was the fool. Aladdin groaned as a sign of waking up which managed to snap her out of her thoughts. Aladdin lifted his head, looking around for a certain person.

"Huh? Alibaba-kun?"

**.**

**III**

**.**

"So… you saved me?" Aladdin said when Jamil when explained his story with some lies mixed into it.

"Yes. I'll also save your friend. He took your flute and went on ahead. Right?" Jamil smiled at Kali at the last part as she stayed silent. Aladdin hummed in thought as he looks at the familiar red-haired girl who looked away and this seemed to be catches Jamil attention. "Ah. These are my two slaves." Jamil said, trying to entertain Aladdin and Kali as he pointed his finger at the mask man. "This big one is Goltas. He's from the nomadic tribes of the north. An injury left him mute, but he's sturdy and strong." Then he pointed his finger to the girl. "The small one is Morgiana. She's the descendant of the hunters from the Dark Lands. Her sense of smell is amazing and she's got one hell of a kick, too. They were both quite expensive." Jamil stands up when he's done introducing his slaves. "All right then. I'll see what's waiting for us ahead. You wait here with the girl." Jamil starts walking with Goltas ahead as he whispered to Morgiana something who slightly nodded at his command before a long silence occurs.

After a very VERY long silence, Kali decided to broke it. "H-hello, Morgiana. My name is Kali and the boy beside me" she pointed at her left side. "His name is Aladdin. Nice to meet you." Kali smiled at her expecting her to reply but only silence came to her as she sighs before Aladdin poked her shoulder and she looked at him, who motioned her to lean down which she did as he whispered to her. "I'll try make her smile…" he said to her as Kali stared at him at his weird idea before nodding as they change their sitting position, Kali at the left side – Aladdin at the right side. After many attempts of making her laugh, he failed. But when Aladdin imitates the Sharif, Morgiana snickered and smiled at bit as Aladdin stands up, very happy that he was able to make her laugh. "Finally! You smiled!" Aladdin said as Morgiana looked away from him.

"I didn't." she denies.

"You're really pretty when you smile." Aladdin tries to entertain but she turned her back to him as he runs in front of her. "But your face has odd features. Is it because you're from that country called "Dark Lands"?" Aladdin said, sitting down beside Kali who just observed both of them. "It's not dark." Kali looked at her. "The "Dark Lands" are what the Reim Empire calls the region south of the border because they consider the whole area undeveloped. It's my homeland, Carthago."

"Is it undeveloped?"

"It's not."

"There are countries and villages, and the sun is beautiful. The land is spacious and there are many huge animals. There are many delicious fruits, too." After Morgiana explained about her country, Kali smiled at her when she saw a slight happiness in her eyes. "That sounds nice, like a fun place. I'd love to see it. Take me your homeland." When Aladdin said that images flashes before her eyes as she put her hand on her forehead, feeling a headache coming as a voice rings in her ears.

"What are you talking about? This is your home now!"

"Say, where's Alibaba-kun?"

She snapped out of her reverie when she heard Aladdin's question as she looked at him. "Where is he?" He asked again as Morgiana replied. "Your friend is an utter fool. He's insane. He doesn't understand what situation he's in. He tries to save others, even when he can't save himself. Because of that, your friend…" she trailed off, her voice starting to crack. "…is dead." Aladdin look at her in shock before a stones drops at Kali and Aladdin as they looked up together and discovered an alive Alibaba who raise his hand in greeting. "Your friend is dead." Morgiana repeated as Aladdin and Kali stands up.

"Or not!" Alibaba's voice startled Morgiana as he landed safely beside Kali.

"Because I'm invincible." Alibaba said pointed to himself, before they heard Jamil's scream. "Magi! Magi! Please purge these mons-" Jamil came running to them in fear but stops when he saw Alibaba. "Wha-?"

"Sorry, I lied about the translation."

"What?!"

"Actually it said, "Dance with the whirlwinds, and in the Jaw of the Dragon, and you will find the truth.""

"All is before the tail of the Dragon." Kali said the last part, as Jamil looked at her in shock. "You knew the whole time, Asura-hime?!" Jamil said to her.

"'Asura-hime' is not my name. MY name is Kali!" Kali replied to him, annoyed at the name he gave to her.

"Thanks to you, I found the right path. Thanks a lot, my lord!" Alibaba said, smirking at the Sharif.

"Take care!" Aladdin spread out his bandana-turn-carpet as they began to float above them. "Sorry, miss! Let's meet again." Alibaba said to Morgiana. "Let's go see the sun when those invisible chains are cut." Morgiana looks them, dazed as she imagine the outside with warm sun dancing under it but it was cut short when the Sharif called her.

"Morgiana!"

Morgiana snaps out of her daze and chasing after them by climbing the walls without using her hands, surprising the trio in the carpet. "Aladdin! Higher! Higher!" Alibaba said in panic when they saw that she was catching up and the carpet obeys at his commands as Morgiana failed to catch them. And they manage get out from the Sharif hands from turning into slaves.

"This must be the Gate of truth." Alibaba said when they reached their destination facing a familiar gate. "The treasures must be behind this door."

"That must be the spell." Aladdin said as he saw the magic circle in it. "Have you tried opening it?" Aladdin asked.

"No. Look at the handprints." Alibaba replied, looking at the two right handprints at the gate. "Both are right hands. That means you can't do it alone."

"Then we're lucky there's three of us" Aladdin said. "But whose hand are we putting there?"

"You two should do it." Kali said behind them. "Since you're already ahead of me." Alibaba and Aladdin looked each other before nodding as they put their right hand to the handprints.

"Open Sesame!"

The magic circle of the gate glowed above them as the gate before them opened slowly with breeze hitting their faces and suddenly the surroundings around them started to change into blue skies with a city below them as Kali said some words.

"So this is the Dungeon of Amon, huh?"

**.**

**III**

**.**

**Yay! Chapter 3 done! :D**

**I know that this is late but I hope you enjoyed this. :)**

**And also thank you those who reviewed, favorited, followed this story xD**

**-StupidOtaku**


	4. Wizard of Creation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi… just Kali.**

**.**

**IV**

**.**

**Chapter 4: Wizard of Creation**

**.**

**IV**

**.**

_Pain._

Pain has been hurting her head ever since the dungeon suddenly turned into a town, but according to Aladdin we are still inside the dungeon. As they ride the magic carpet, searching for the 'Legendary Treasure' that Alibaba was talking about, Kali massaged her temple to ease the pain in her head and also at the time tried to listen both Alibaba and Aladdin's conversation.

"What is this place?" Alibaba said, looking around.

"A necropolis…" Aladdin answered his question, as Kali turned her attention to him since this is the first time she heard about it...or so she thought. "Necropolis?" she asked as Aladdin nodded to her.

"Yes… Ugo-kun told me about it once. Behind the Strong Room, there's a city of dead, a necropolis. I guess this is what he meant." He explained as Kali hummed to herself, as she just remembered the 'trivia' as Ugo implied it and she silently sulked for forgetting such an important piece of information.

"Wait, that giant can talk?" Alibaba wondered, surprise at the revelation.

"Right now, I can only summon his…" Aladdin's voice faded as Kali blocked all the sounds around her. She felt her head was hurting again as she massaged her temple again and what's even worse is that images of her past suddenly invaded her head as she put her hand on her head feeling the pain got even worse.

"Kali-nee, are you okay?" Aladdin's worried voice startled her.

"Do you have a headache?" Alibaba asked her as she lifted her head to look at them and realized that they have been watching her. She scratched her cheek in embarrassment, feeling burden while ignoring the pain in her head.

"Um, I'm okay… you don't have to worry about me…" After she said that, she suddenly put her hand on her head, her face contorted in pain as Alibaba held her when she started to fall forward. Aladdin started to panic.

"Kali-nee!" He said as Alibaba let her lean on his chest, his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong?!" Aladdin lean close on Kali's pale face.

"Memories…" she let out, barely a whisper as Aladdin frowned as she continued, "Past…" Aladdin made a face when he understands what is going on to her. "I see…"

"Is she sick?" Alibaba asked, looking worried at Kali who looked like she was about to passed out.

"She's not. She must have seen a glimpse of her past…" Aladdin answered to him. "This always happens when she sees something familiar then her head starts to get hurt…" Aladdin looked at Kali who finally passed out.

Alibaba looked at Kali frowning, thinking as he blurted out what he thinks. "Why? Did she lose all of her memories?" He said.

Aladdin looks down. "It seems like it. When I first met her, she didn't even remember her name until she said "Kali"." He explained when he remembered their first encounter. And he continued, "But she said "Kali" maybe is not her real name because she thinks "Kali" is just an abbreviation of her real name."

Alibaba put his hand on his chin in thinking manner. "Hmm… Her real name must be Kalika or Kalila…"he said as Aladdin copied Alibaba's thinking pose before his eyes lit remembering something.

"Ah! Ugo-kun said told this to me once too that Kali must be a reincarnation of someone that Ugo knows," Alibaba turned to look at Aladdin. "Because their appearance is exactly the same… but he said he's not sure if she is…" Aladdin explained as silence occurred to them. They are left in their thoughts of who exactly she is as they continue to search for the "Legendary Treasure" before they start a conversation again.

"By the way, Aladdin, what does Ugo look like? Is he handsome?" Alibaba asked as Aladdin smiled.

"Yes! If you saw him, I'm sure you'll fall for him." He said as Alibaba sweatdrop.

"But I'm a man… ah whatever." he muttered under his breath before he shook his head then smiled at Aladdin. "I see! You're proud of your friend. Introduce me to him when we get your flute back. I'll want to hear a lot about you." He said as Aladdin returned his smile.

"Sure, okay!" he said and once again silence envelop them as they look at Kali who was still sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, Alibaba made a sound.

"What is it, Alibaba-kun?" Aladdin asked when he heard him made a sound.

"No… it's just… I remembered something from my past." Alibaba said scratching the back of his head as Aladdin tilted his head with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Ehh... Did you lose your memory too? Alibaba-kun?" He said as Alibaba turn his head at him with 'seriously?' look.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I can STILL remember my past." He said with the same look as Aladdin laughed at the expression he makes.

"Sorry, Alibaba-kun, I was only joking. Ha-ha. Your reaction is always the best." Aladdin smiled at him as Alibaba sighed before hearing a groan from Kali who slowly sits with the help of Alibaba.

"Are you okay?" Alibaba asked her.

"Yeah…" she replied to him looked dazed.

"Does your head still hurt?" It's Aladdin's turn to ask as she just nodded her head.

"So…" She looked up and saw both of them looking at her expectantly as she looked at them in confusion when suddenly take a good glance of the surroundings. They were on a carpet. A magic carpet. Flying. There was a city under them. They were flying high above the ground . . . GROUND.

OH MY GODDESS.

Kali suddenly clings to Alibaba who jumped in surprise as Aladdin looked at Kali who looks like she's going to throw up. In his confusion, he tilted his head before a light bulb appeared above his head.

"Ah! I just remembered! Kali-nee actually has a fear of heights and also she has a carpet sickness." Aladdin suddenly exclaimed as Alibaba paled when he said 'carpet sickness' then immediately put his hands on her shoulder, pushing her away, thinking that she might throw up on him.

"Kali, let go…!" He said trying to push her but in his chagrin; she only clings to him tighter.

"Don't want to!"

Along the way, they had a mini tug-of-war until they reached their destination.

**.**

**IV**

**.**

Alibaba, Aladdin and Kali pushed the large door as light slowly cast them. They walked inside the room in silence until Alibaba broke it.

"So… Kali, where are you from?" He tried to ask Kali.

"I don't know, by the way, is this the end of the dungeon?" She changed the subject obviously avoiding the question as Aladdin looked at the treasures around the room and for some reason they looked like rusty silver treasure. Suddenly, they heard a big pound behind them as they abruptly turned around behind them and saw a bloodied Goltas towering before them.

"What the-?!"

Goltas fall forward as they separates to avoid for being squished. Kali was the first one to react as she checked his wounds.

"This is bad! Front of his body is severely injured!" Kali said as Alibaba stared at Goltas bloodied back in shock. 'Those cuts…' Alibaba wondered as he suddenly looked up in the stairs.

"Kali!" Kali looked up to him when she suddenly got kicked by a familiar red-haired girl sending her flying across the room. Morgiana jumped back to her master who had his eyes shadowed.

"You bastards!"

"How could you do that to Kali-nee!?"

"Don't mess with me… You piece of trash… You peasant! Who do you think you're speaking to?!" Jamil muttered in his breath, loud enough to be heard. Alibaba stood protectively in front Aladdin who runs to Kali since Aladdin doesn't have his flute to protect himself.

"Right now, there are no sharifs and no commoners in here!" Alibaba said.

"There aren't any? Oh yes, there are. You're weak and vulgar, and you're lives are worth nothing, you trash!" Jamil said like he had a mini seizure to himself as Alibaba suddenly remembered something. 'Is Kali okay?' he thought as he looked where Kali and Aladdin but Jamil pointed his sword as Morgiana obeyed at his silent order as she run towards Kali who just regained her conscious and Aladdin who held Kali protectively when he saw Morgiana running towards them.

"Hey, wait!" Alibaba scream to her but Jamil blocked him.

"You wait. You still haven't received your punishment."

"Punishment?"

"Yes, punishment! Seriously, what the hell are those things? Why did I of all people have to go through that?!" Alibaba furrowed his eyebrow in confusion. "It's your fault! It's your entire fault!"

"I don't know what you're talking about but I think you must have seen some horrible things." Alibaba slowly unsheathed his dagger on his waist then pointed it to Jamil who flinched in surprise. "But isn't it a bit too late for this? We're in the middle of the dungeon. There are no bloodlines, nobility, or fame here! Everyone has to fight for their own lives here. Go home if you're scared, boy!" Alibaba taunt as Jamil widened his eyes in disbelief. But this seems to be boiled his blood even more.

"Whatever. Shut up." Jamil said his eyes casted over by his hair. "I guess commoners will only listen to the words of a sword." Jamil said. 'This fool…' Jamil thought. 'He had no idea how many years I've practiced sword fighting. And I'm using a noble style passed down only through the royal family. I'll make you suffer before you die.' Jamil jumped towards Alibaba who made a defensive stance with his dagger.

"First, your leg!" Jamil exclaimed excitedly as he strikes his leg but Alibaba dodged it swiftly by jumping back.

"Nice dodge! But how about this!?" Jamil strikes his left shoulder but Alibaba just easily dodged at his simple attacks.

"Is this all you've got, my lord Sharif?" Alibaba said his voice completely changed.

"Dammit!" Jamil cursed as he tried to attack him, striking his left shoulder, right shoulder, his head, and other critical areas but it was no avail because Alibaba just dodged them easily as they were like a child's strikes.

"Why? Why can't I hit you?!" Jamil said desperately as Alibaba finally raised his dagger to blocked one his attack. "That is because…" he trailed off as he slide his dagger and lifted it then throws it making Jamil's defense off as he put his dagger near his armpit. "You're wide open on this side." He said as he makes his offense started to lecture him.

"Your neck, your elbows, your shoulder… You're wide open everywhere. Didn't your master teach you anything?" Alibaba said while striking Jamil who barely dodged all his attacks until Jamil lost his grip of his sword as he stares at Alibaba in a mixture of disbelief and shock. 'This is more advanced than what you can just learn on the street.' Jamil thought. 'This is real deal…' Alibaba put his dagger vertically on his chest while his other hand was behind his back. 'Real palace swordplay.'

"Who are _you_? Why can you read Tran?! What's going on?!" Jamil said suddenly scared to him as Alibaba put down his dagger his eyes completely changed.

"I thought I'd forgotten about those days. It seems my body still remembers." Alibaba muttered to himself as Jamil made a 'tch' sound as he suddenly cried out.

"Morgiana! Help me! Help me right now!" Jamil said, screaming to Morgiana who is far across the room. Kali tried to stand up with a small help from Aladdin as she to turn Morgiana. "Morgiana." Kali said to her as Morgiana turned to her not moving her head. "Have you rebelled to him before?" she said tilting her head where Alibaba and Jamil are fighting.

She stayed.

"Have you?" Kali pushed as she winces in pain. Aladdin looked between Morgiana and Kali as he watched the scene before him. "Once." Morgiana replied after the long silence as Kali opens her mouth to speak but Morgiana beats her to it.

"But I failed." Kali bow down her head in regret as Morgiana asks.

"Why?" Kali took a deep shaky breath as she speaks in the background she heard Jamil calling to Morgiana again.

"I just wanted to tell you that following a person like that will bring you – Morgiana!" Kali screamed to Morgiana who had already ran to her master in top speed.

"It's pointless. She's too far –"Alibaba gasps when he saw Morgiana flying to him as she tries to kick him but Alibaba block her attack as she landed beside her master. "You got here in an instant?!" he said in disbelief, looking between Kali with Aladdin and Morgiana.

The Sharif laughed. "What's wrong? Did you realize something?" Morgiana looked at Kali for a few moments before turning to Alibaba when she heard him calling to her.

"Hey you! How long are you going to obey him?" Alibaba said to Morgiana. "This is a dungeon. No one would blame you if you abandoned him!" he said, sheathed his dagger while he outstretched his hand for her. "You could be free!" Kali who was far across the room heard him as she agreed to him what he said since that was she was trying to say to Morgiana which ends up a fail. (Though she didn't know why she heard him since he's too far away.)

Morgiana glared/stared at outstretched hand of Alibaba before she slowly walks to him. "Morgiana…?" Jamil said in confusion as Alibaba smile widened as he stands up his hand still in front him. Instead clasping her hand on his hand, Morgiana gripped his wrist as she throws him at wall causing the wall to break at the impact.

Jamil laughs maniacally behind Morgiana as he walks up to her while messing her head. "Good girl! You really are my best slave!" he said realizing that she still hadn't betrayed her the Jamil walks to the wall where Alibaba lies in pain and confusion as he started to kick him.

"You filthy trash! Just because you can swing your sword a little doesn't mean you'll stop being a commoner!" Jamil said repeatedly kicking him. Kali took a step forward to help Alibaba but Aladdin stops her. "You can't, Kali-nee." He said to her. "In that form, you can't fight." Aladdin said staring at her beat up form. "But Alibaba-san is—"

"Leave it to me." Kali stared at him for a few seconds as she speaks, "But your flute—"

"Don't worry, it's not only the flute that Ugo-kun gave to me to focus magic." Kali stared at him for few moments then she put her palm on her forehead, remembering her time with Ugo and Aladdin in the 'sacred palace'. 'Damn it, what's up with me forgetting lots of information?' She thought as Alibaba says to her to stay and he started to look around searching for something then stops, picking a staff then walks back to Kali who staring at him.

"You don't even know what slavery is. I'll show you how it is done." Jamil walked back to Morgiana then he put his hand on her shoulder with a command. "Kill him." Her eyes widened. "What's wrong? That's an order. You can do it, can't you, Morgiana?" She didn't move nor speak. "You can, right? Right?" Jamil pushed even giving his sword to Morgiana who turned her head to Jamil her eyes wide in fear as he dropped his sword to her hand and pushed her forward.

"Kill him, Kill him, Kill him…" Jamil chanted as Morgiana slowly walks forward, one step from every word 'kill' that Jamil chanted. A sweat slides in her neck as she lifted the sword vertically as she reach Alibaba with the tip of the sword glaring at his clothed body of his as she slowly turn her head to see her master's cold eyes glaring at her.

"Kill him." He said once again.

The sword clanks when she heard it while breathing heavily as Alibaba stares at her when he saw her shaking. Morgiana lifted the sword ready to bring it down while also at the same time, Aladdin lifted his staff, rukh started to surround it then they heard loud sound as the blade of the sword disappeared. They looked at the sword in shock before they turn around and saw Aladdin with a staff in front of him.

"What… what did you just do?" Jamil said, his voice wavering as Aladdin walked forward with Kali following behind as they walked to him while Kali tried her best not to look at his ugly face. They continue to move forward as Kali stops behind Morgiana putting her hand on her shoulder as Morgiana twitched at her touch then turn around and saw Kali's outstretched hand. Morgiana look at Kali in confusion, Kali gave her a look to give her the broken sword and then to her face again. Morgiana looked down when she understand the hidden message as she shakily gave the sword to her as Kali smiled at her when she obeys while patting her head.

"Alibaba-kun, are you ok?" Aladdin said helping Alibaba sits up.

"Be careful. She's tough." Alibaba said as Aladdin stand held out his hand.

"Give me back my flute."

"Sorry, but then you'd take favor with him instead of me." Jamil said his arms crossed in his chest as Aladdin narrowed his eyes.

"Give back my flute."

Jamil smirked. "Then you'll have to take it from _me_." He said. After a few moments of silence, Aladdin held out his staff as he took a deep breath as the rukh surrounds him which is now visible to the naked eyes as it swarms around him. Morgiana move forward but she was held down by a barrier preventing her to move around as Jamil watched Aladdin in fascination.

'It's just like my master said! He's the one who leads the kings. A true, great wizard of creation! A Magi!'

Jamil continued to watch in fascination to Aladdin and the rukh around when he remembered what his master said to him.

_Listen, boy._

_Soon after I leave, a Dungeon will appear._

_Ten years from now, a certain boy will come by._

_He is the one._

'Great.' Jamil thought when he remembered. 'You will become my strength, just as my master told me.' He thought, fascinated by the idea.

"Magi, you'll choose me, right? Otherwise…" Morgiana started to stand up despite the barrier around her even the floor cracks at the pressure as she made a stance. "You know, Morgiana is a descendant of the Fanalis. They say her kick is like thunder, and it can tear open the bodies of a hundred lion at once. The strongest beast in Allah's creation." He said started to brag Morgiana's ability. "So Magi, if you don't want to fall like those pitiful lions, kneel in front me!" Jamil swing his arm in cue as Morgiana jumped to Aladdin as she spins around in the air to attack him and Aladdin swung his staff causing a blinding light before it disappears with Morgiana nowhere around. Jamil watched around in panic until he saw Morgiana in the corner covered in ball of light/rukh.

Jamil falls backward when he saw Aladdin walks towards him. "Give back my flute." He said as Jamil immediately gave his golden flute before he speaks.

"Wait!" Aladdin turns his head. "You'll make me a king, right? I've been waiting for you. I've been waiting for the day that you would choose me! To prepare for this day, I used people, set laws, and started trade. I led Qishan to prosperity! Isn't it great?" Kali and Alibaba heard all of it as they made a disgusted face. "I am! I am great! I am an able man! So make me a king!" Aladdin stands there listening to his blabbering but there was one thing he's curious.

"A king?" Aladdin said in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about, but you don't seem all that great to _me_." He said his voice deepened at the last part before walking back to Kali and Alibaba leaving Jamil. "Are you okay, Alibaba-kun, Kali-nee?" he said his voice turned to normal.

"That was amazing!" Alibaba said. "Was that magic? Who are you?" the last seemed question seemed to be directed to both of them as Kali looked down. "What do you mean? I'm your friend!" Alibaba stares at him, surprised at his reply. "Let's continue our adventure! We have things to do!" Alibaba smiled as he grabbed Aladdin's outstretched hand when suddenly a magic circle appeared under their feet and they heard a booming elderly voice.

**"Who will be the one to become king?"** They stared at the blue djinn that came out of nowhere who had its arm crossed as it started to look around.

"**You?"** it turned to Jamil. **"No."** then to Morgiana. "**Not you**." To Kali. "**Don't tell me?!"** then it turned to Aladdin. "**Could it be…"** the djinn trailed off as it finally turned its head to Alibaba."**…you**?" Alibaba pointed himself in confusion as the elder djinn snorted. "What was that just now?! Hey**!"** the following started to get inaudible as Alibaba continued to speak in anger. "**Speak properly. I cannot hear you."** The djinn said as it started to shrink and bows to Aladdin. "**Oh my. Great Magi**." Then it turned to Kali made a small bow to her and in confusion she also bowed to him in return.

'He bows?' Alibaba thought. 'It also bows to Kali?' the golden flute glowed around Aladdin's neck as Ugo's muscular body came out from it as the elder djinn widened its eyes which Kali noticed. 'They know each other?'

Amon gasped. "**You are…"** he stops when Ugo held out his hand 'stop' then after that Ugo made a weird body gestures to Amon as he nodded in understanding. "**I see."**

Kali watched both of them 'talking' to each other with a multiple question marks on her head while trying to understand their conversation then sighs giving up as she instead focus to Aladdin and Alibaba. "What are they talking about?" Aladdin asked. "He understands him?" Alibaba said watching both djinn as Amon finally said.

"**I understand the situation**." Amon said as he introduced himself. "**My name is Amon. I was made from formality and strictness. I am a djinn who uses fire." **He said as he continued. "**As the ruler of this maze, I hereby acknowledge that you have conquered the Dungeon."** The three of them smiled.

"We did it!" Alibaba exclaimed as he started to run the room. Aladdin turns his head to Amon. "Hello, Amon. My name is Aladdin. We haven't met before, right?" he said as Kali took a glance at Aladdin question. 'Met before?' she thought. "**Indeed**." Amon smiled at him. "**But I know of you, O Magi**." Kali blinked at the familiar word. "Magi? What do you mean?" Aladdin asked as Kali stares at him remembering the 'voice'.

_He's an important person to me…_

Kali put her hand on her chin in thinking pose. 'Fourth magi?' she thought as she glances at Aladdin. 'Could it be him? No way. Aladdin must be the third magi or second OR MAYBE the first magi…' then she glances to Amon. 'Maybe I should ask him…' she thought as she called out to the elder djinn. "Um, Amon-san?"

Amon turned his head to her. "**And you are…"** he asked as Kali blinked then finally understand what he meant. "I'm Kali…" she trailed off hesitating for a while then finally let out, "…ka. My name is Kalika." She finally said while in the background, Aladdin and Alibaba looked each other.

"**Kalika… I see…"** Amon nodded. "**So what is it that you want?"** he said focusing to Kali as she asked. "Is Aladdin… the 'fourth magi'?" she said as silence occurs around the room. Kali immediately regrets it. "Sorry! Please forget what I said!" she stammered then looks away in regret as Amon just watched her as he turned his head to Aladdin.

"**Magi, let's continue**." Amon said as Aladdin nodded. "**Magi choose the king. In every age, it is the wizard who chooses the kings. The people need a king who can hold them together and lead them properly. There are individual who are meant to be kings. Our great king sent wise men out into the world to find, lead, and train those people. The great inheritor of our beloved Solomon's spirit. That is you."**

Aladdin looked at Amon as he listened at the story as Kali also listened with small 'o' in her mouth.

"If we conquered the Dungeon, that means we can take all this, right? Right?" Alibaba asked. "**Indeed**." Amon answered as he runs around again while the elder djinn sigh. "Why did you choose such a boy?"

"What are you talking about?" Aladdin asked but he continued. "Rather, tell me, what do you mean I inherited his spirit? Who am I?" he asked a little desperate as the elder djinn hesitate. "Well…" Amon glanced to Kali before he widened his eyes when he noticed the tattoo on the right side on her neck. **"You… Don't tell me you are…"** the earth suddenly shakes as they lost their footing except for the djinns.

"Wh—What?"

"**Someone is trying to close the path. That way you will never be able to return outside**." Amon said. "That's not good. Let us out!" Alibaba screamed. "**Do not shout**." Amon makes a pillar made of light. "**Those who wish to return, enter this! This maze will be destroyed. Those who stay shall meet their fate. "**

"Hey, aren't you coming?" Alibaba called to Morgiana.

"Miss, come on!"

"Why do you still care about him?! He did terrible things to you, didn't he?"

Kali noticed that she would not go through, she runs forward to Morgiana but Goltas was the first one to do it.

"Goltas? You're still alive?" Morgiana said.

"You must not…let him out." Goltas hollowed voice said.

"You spoke."

"I followed… this fool's words… and hurt… many people." Goltas walked forward as he grabbed Jamil like a sack. "I shouldn't leave… here. But you are…different. You can…still go back." Goltas said. "Go back home…Morgiana. That's my last wish." Goltas breaks the chain on Morgiana's feet before he turned to Kali. "I'll leave her to …you." Kali stood there for a while before she nodded her nodded then grabbed Morgiana by the wrist dragging her to the pillar.

**"I am sending you."** Amon said when the four of them are already in the pillar he made. Morgiana watched Goltas walking away from them with Jamil before a large rock falls to them, killing both of them. "**This is the last magic entrusted to me by our Lord Solomon**." Amon voice fades out as he moved to Alibaba's dagger leaving a magic circle on his dagger.

**.**

**IV**

**.**

"We… conquered it."

"Yeah."

"Our adventure is already over." Aladdin said as he took a glance to Morgiana who was leaning at Kali's shoulder already fast asleep while Kali closed her eyes also tired. She listened to Aladdin and Alibaba.

"I'll use these treasures to find my fortune in Sindria. I showed the scrolls, right? That country Sinbad founded. I'll go there to live the Sinbad Dream." Alibaba said.

"That sounds nice."

"Well. I have to go to this land called Balbadd to sort some things. What about you?"

"I don't really know."

"I see. I don't think I could've conquered it if I haven't met both of you. In fact, I wouldn't have even tried. I'm the kind who chickens out when it counts. I've failed horribly because of that." Alibaba looked down. "You can call me a coward."

Aladdin stands up. "I won't." Alibaba looked at him. "You're brave. Don't you remember the caravan in the desert? You never got angry, no matter how badly your dreams and honor were trampled. But when the lives of others were taken slightly, you got really angry and risked your life without hesitation. I grew fond of you because of that." Aladdin said. "Don't worry. You're not a coward at all! You're really brave! I know it."

"It's because you're our friend!"

Alibaba also stands up. "Let's go on together!" he decided. "This adventure is not far from over! The world full of fun and exciting things! Nothing is over yet. So let's go and see it together! Right, Aladdin?" Aladdin nodded.

"I'm looking forward to it! Let's go together, Alibaba-kun!"

After that, Kali completely fell asleep as they finally reach the real world.

**.**

**IV**

**.**

A man grunted as he wipes the sweat in his forehead as he continues to plow his farm when suddenly he heard loud thud and a scream.

"_KYA! Father, there's something in here!"_ He heard his daughter scream as he sighs then walks over where his daughter is. "What is it?" Her daughter pointed in the garden as he walks there while grabbing a stick as he slowly go there but he looked in shock when she saw a girl wearing a purple blouse and black gypsy skirt her, raven black hair tied in ponytail.

**.**

**IV**

**.**

**Chapter 4 Done! :D**

**Wooh! Finally I wanted to post this before exam so I hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^_^_^_^_^**

**And also thank you for those who favorite and follows this story: D:D:D Thank u for your support xD**

**Oh! There's a question I want to ask! :D It goes like this:**

**"What will happen to the djinn when the King Vessel is dead or died?"**

**Hope you can answer it through review :D**

**Edited: 3/27/15 – Fixed some errors.**

**~~~StupidOtaku~~~**


	5. Chooser of the Slain

**Disclaimer: I don't own magi… just Kali**

**.**

**V**

**.**

**Chapter 5: Chooser of the Slain**

**.**

**V**

**.**

"_Listen, Kali."_ She heard her mother said. _"Gladio Salutis, your sword does not only take form of a sword… it can also change into something else!"_ Her mother said as young Kali looked at her in awe.

"_Eh?! Really?"_ She said excitedly as her mother smiled. "_But how?"_ Kali asked tilting her head in confusion as her mother grinned.

"_Like this."_ She said as she summoned her sword then she closed her eyes in concentration as the rukh surrounded the sword. It glowed while the sword started to change its shape as the light disappeared, the sword turned into bow.

"See!" Her mother said proudly as she held up the bow to Kali who clapped in amazement.

"_Wow! Amazing!"_ She said happily but she stopped when her mother looked at her weirdly. _"What's wrong?"_ Kali asked her.

_"Kali."_ she said. _"Aren't you curious?"_ her mother asked her Kali raised her eyebrows in wonder. _"About what?"_ she asked, tilting her head as her mother just shook her head. "_No, it's nothing. Forget that I asked."_ She said, looking down at the ground with an emotion on her face. Suddenly, a thought came to Kali.

_"Mother?"_ Kali called to her as she looked at her. "_Can you tell me about father_?" she asked innocently to her mother who stiffened. Kali gulped her saliva, praying that her assumption is not true. "_Mother?_" Kali asked again when her mother didn't respond to her. Her mother clenched her fist tightly before she kneeled before her. "_Listen, Kali." _Her mother said. _"To tell you the truth, I'm not your—"_

_"I already know."_

_"Eh?"_ her mother blinked when she suddenly said those words from Kali's mouth. _"How?"_ her mother stuttered as Kali looked at the ground. _"My friends in the playground always ask about my parents. Then I said your name but they asked who my father…_" Kali looked at her mother. "_Then I wondered… who is my father? Where is he? But then a conclusion came to me… are you really my mother? If not, then who?"_ she said as her mother took a deep breath.

"_Your assumption was right. I am not your mother but I know who is you're father_." Her mother said stared at Kali with piercing eyes. "_Who?"_ Kali asked in curiosity as her mother stands up smiling. _"Don't worry, that question will be answered in certain time… just not now."_

She looked down not satisfied at her answer when her eyes caught the bow in her mother's hand. "Can you teach me that? How to change my Gladio Salutis."

Kali's dream ended with that line before everything goes black, leaving a curiosity in her mind.

**.**

**V**

**.**

Kali slowly opened her eyes as she rubbed it while sitting up from where she is sleeping. There was something weird around her; there are three people with her, sleeping. She realized that it's still night because it's too dark around her. And also she's in a carriage. She immediately lay down and closed her eyes.

When she wakes up again, she noticed that the carriage had moved and the three people earlier had waked up and their back is now facing to her, chatting or arguing. Kali leaned back at the side, thinking where she should go now and also she got separated from the others, Aladdin, Alibaba… and Morgiana.

Morgiana.

That Sharif said something about Morgiana being a Fanalis. Legendary warriors in the past but was captured and turned into a valuable slave. Red hair and sharp red eyes, the common trait of a Fanalis. She thought she saw a Fanalis before, with a golden armor. Kali saw a Fanalis in her visions of past but she didn't know if it's true or not because her vision are not in order, they are all jumbled in her head. Just as she was about to fall asleep again a voice interrupted her.

"Ah, you're awake." The voice stated as she force to open her eyes. A man with silver hair and black eyes appeared in front of her.

"Ah." She agreed to him looking across the carriage unsure what to say next since she didn't know how to start a conversation with a stranger. 'Wait.' She thought. 'How did I get here?' she asked herself then looked at the man before her who still talking to her.

"How did I get here?" she suddenly asked causing him to stopped talking then gave her a confused look. "You don't remember?" he said as she gave him a suspicious look. "Oh." He suddenly realized. "My apologies. You were unconscious at that time." He gave a small bow as Kali noticed behind him that his companions has move but they didn't turned to them but she knew they were listening.

"Please allow me to explain."

The man began explaining to her how she was discovered by a farmer who considered her as a threat and because of that assumption, the farmer decided to turn her in to the King but the other King saw no threat to her because he noticed something in her so the other king had taken her and they are on their way to the healer.

"Heal me?" she asked, confused as the silver-haired man nodded. "Yes." She continued to stare at him before breaking it as she searched for the pain in her body, proving that she still needed to heal her. She clenched and unclenched her right hand then she moves her arms in weird manner. She repeated the same procedure in her left hand and arms in the same manner. There's nothing. She noted in her head. A voice interrupts her.

"What are you doing?"

"Searching."

"For what?"

"Pain."

"…Huh?"

The conversation left after that as she checked her legs and thighs but there's still nothing. She gently(not) pressed her hand on her collarbone as it slowly travelled down to her chest, causing the man in front of her to look away in embarrassment. When she pressed her hand in her ribs, she cringes in pain as she gently massages it while laughing in her breath.

Looks like healing her was needed.

**.**

**V**

**.**

Kali jerks awake when the carriage stopped and they slowly get out. When they came out, Kali saw a small house that is surrounded by green vines, it looks like an abandoned house but she knew for some reason, there is a person living there.

When she saw in the corner of her eyes that the silver-haired man moved forward along with his two companions, she immediately followed behind them as one of the silver-haired companion; the purple-haired one neared the door and knocked.

"Amaya-san, are you there?" the purple-haired velvet voice called out as they heard a rushed footsteps before they opened the door revealing young woman with ginger hair and green eyes.

"Fatima, what are you doing here?" a shocked look graced at the purple man's face.

"Ah, Sinbad-sama, what are you doing?" she rebound his question earlier.

"Answer mine first."

"Amaya-san called me to look out for her house if there is a patient arriving today. Now answer my question." Fatima countered as Kali stared at the purple-haired man known as Sinbad in slight amazement. _I never thought I would see the real thing._ She thought as she remembered her time in 'Sacred Palace' reading _'Adventures of Sinbad'_. At first, she thought it was boring story but when she opened book and read it. She was amaze at the main character at his courage until Ugo told her that the story is actually a real which sparks up her interest of the book.

"We came here because we need you to heal someone." Sinbad answered her question when he crossed his arms on his chest. "What are _you_ doing _here_?" he asked again, phasing you and here. Fatima gave him a look. "I just answered that question." She stated, confusion laced in her voice. Sinbad sighs massaging his temples. "I mean, what you are doing here in Balbadd?" he finally said as it was Fatima's turn to sigh. "Like I said earlier, I was called by Amaya-san to look out for her house if there's a patient arriving today….?" She trailed off at the last part like she just remembered something before she gasps in realization.

"…Did Amaya-san tell you where she was going?" Sinbad said slowly seemed to understand her situation. Fatima shook her and then groaned again. "She did this on purpose, right?" she said dryly as Sinbad shrugged. Kali and the other two just watched at the drama occurred before their eyes. "Hey." Kali silently called out to the silver-haired man as he leaned to her still staring at Fatima and Sinbad. "Who is that woman?" she whispered to him.

"That woman is named Fatima. A childhood friend of King Sinbad. 27 years old. She's a magician (kind off) that specializes in Healing Magic." He explained to her as she made 'o' in her mouth in amazement. Childhood friend of the Legendary Sinbad. That's amazing. She thought then she suddenly remembered something. "But I didn't read about 'Fatima' in his book." She said as he finally turns his head to her. "_Adventures of Sinbad?"_ he confirmed as she nodded. He gave her an amused look. "_Nice_." He stated as he leaned at his original position as Kali looked at her feet, feeling bored.

"My apology for not introducing myself earlier but my name is Ja'far." She nearly jumped at his voice when she realizes that he had lean to her. "And his name is Masrur." He pointed at the muscular man who had red hair and eyes that remind her of Morgiana and the man in her dream.

"You already know our Idiot King. Nice to meet you." She sweatdrop at the last part before introducing herself. "My name is Kalika. Nice to meet you too." She introduced when Fatima turned to them.

"So, who's injured?" she asked still annoyed as Ja'far pointed at Kali who gently touched her ribs as Fatima's eyes softened when she saw her. They were invited inside the house having the permission by Fatima.

Despite that it looks like an abandoned house on the outside, the inside was actually neat and warm like a home. As she thought all these, she missed her companions especially Aladdin.

"You can lie down if you want." Fatima stated as she led Kali to a bed and obeyed Fatima's statement since she felt tired from that entire ride from who-knows-where.

"Take off your blouse."

"What?" that command caught off her guard when she suddenly said that. Fatima sighs while putting her hands on her hips. "It's in your sides, right?" she asked her green eyes bored into her dark-blue ones as she nodded in confirmation. "Then undress. Don't worry, I won't look." Fatima turned her back crossing her arms in her chest, waiting as Kali immediately take off her blouse behind her while enduring the pain in her side and her head immediately slammed the pillows as she let a sigh though the blouse still in her arms as she was helped by Fatima who grimaced at the sight of her injury.

"…where have you been lurking around?" Fatima finally said, shock and confusion written on her face as Kali lightly shrugged at her not wanting to explain her dangerous adventure she had with her missing companions while Fatima also shrugged to herself, doesn't want to hear her explaining it because it looked painful.

"Okay. Stay still." Fatima said as Kali closed her eyes and let her heal her injured ribs as she felt warmness in her sides spreading in her body until it disappears causing Kali to open her eyes and saw Fatima wiping her forehead.

"That was harder than I thought." She breathes out and smiled at Kali. "You're okay now. I've also healed the other injuries too." Fatima said as Kali blinked at her words. "Injuries?"

"Yes. Injuries. Good job enduring those injuries you got because it was really terrible." Fatima gave her a tight smile as Kali blinked touching her rib. "Really?" she said, couldn't believe what she said as Fatima laughs at her reaction before turning back. "Well, my work here is done. You can go now." She said but suddenly stops. "Wait." Fatima turned around. "Do you have spare clothes?" Kali said laughing nervously. Fatima lingered her eyes to her clothes then sighs. "I see." Fatima said as she approached the folded clothes and grabbed a pair of boots. "Here." Fatima said putting the dress beside Kali and put the boots near her feet before clapping her hands like dusting the dirt from her hands.

"I'll call Sinbad while you change and also tell Sinbad that I'll come after you once Amaya-san arrives home AND also tell him to don't drink tonight because there are thieves on the loose. Okay?" Fatima instructed as Kali nodded to her before Fatima walk to the door before closing it as she immediately changed her clothes.

Sinbad looked when he heard a footsteps coming as he immediately stand up when he saw Fatima coming.

"Fatima—"

"Talk to her."

Sinbad raised his eyebrows as Fatima walk to the kitchen while his attendant, Ja'far walks to him.

"As always, she's a hard one to talk to." Ja'far said also looking at Fatima before he turned to Sinbad.

"Well… it seems like she's done healing the girl. Let's go, Sin." He said walking towards the room where Kali was changing as Masrur stayed behind with Sinbad who furrowed his eyebrow. 'Fatima didn't notice?' he thought as a two pairs of footsteps echoed walking towards them and saw Kali who had changed her clothes to off-shoulder long-sleeved dress with a leather belt around her stomach and boots with Ja'far beside her.

"What's wrong, Sin?" Sinbad snapped out of his thoughts and realized that he had been staring at Kali who gave him a confused look. Masrur gave him an identical expression. "No, it's nothing." He said started to walk forward but stops looking back to Fatima before sighing and moved forward outside the door. A strong wind struck them as Sinbad continued to move forward, suddenly his eyes stops at the raven-haired girl and his eyes widened when he saw a mark in the girls' neck before narrowing his eyes.

He was right about her.

**.**

**V**

**.**

Ja'far smoothed out Kali's hair before he twisted it into braid. Kali fidgeted under Sinbad's stare before Ja'far spoke.

"Sin, if you keep staring at her like that, she'll run away." He said as Kali nervously laugh while Masrur nodded his head in agreement.

"Well… I'm sorry but girl…" Kali looked up to Sinbad. "I mean Kali, where did you get that mark?" he said pointing his own neck as Ja'far raised his eyebrows lifting the hair from Kali's right side of her neck since he's still in the upper part of her hair from tying it into centipede braid and saw a winged mark in her neck.

"Where did you get this?" Ja'far repeated the question as Kali looked between Sinbad and Ja'far with confused look.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a mark in my neck." She said touching her neck and she was sure she didn't have the mark they are talking about. It was their turn to look confused as they looked at each other before turning to her.

"What?"

"You don't know?"

Sinbad and Ja'far said at the same time as Kali looked between them, frowned still confused. "…do you have a mirror?" she suggested to prove that there is a mark in her neck as Ja'far pulled something circular object and gave it to her. She grabbed the mirror then looked at Sinbad who tell her to go on and Ja'far who smiled at her. She sigh feeling the tension in the air, with three pairs of eyes watching her. _Wait, three?_ She thought as she turned to the third person, Masrur who stared at her intently as Kali sweat dropped, obviously forgot about him. She sighs again ignoring the stares that are directly to her as craned her neck with a mirror in front of her.

"No, the other side."

She tilted her head to the left side and indeed saw a dark tattoo forming two wings as she touched the mark in her neck very confused where she get it.

"…I don't know anything about this." Kali finally said after the long silence as Sinbad sighed in defeat while Ja'far looked at her worried. "Are you sure?" he said as she nodded. "Yeah. Honestly, this is the first time I saw this." She said covering her neck as she did her fingers brushed at her hair and noticed it has been braided. She fingered Ja'far's worked in her hair as Ja'far chuckled behind her. "Do you like it?" he said as she nodded. "Yes, thank you."

After the moments of silence, Sinbad broke it. "So… do you have an idea who you are?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, do you have an idea _what are you_?" he said emphasizing the 'what are you' part.

"Wha?! What are you talking about?! I'm a human….right?" she said slightly offended at what he said and it also sounded like she's not a human but she trailed at the last part, remembering that she don't know fully about her past. She hesitated.

"Hmm?" Sinbad said when he noticed that Kali has suddenly gotten silent.

"Hey, Sinbad!" Ja'far scolded him causing him to jump in surprise. "Apologize to her!"

"I'm sorry, Kali. I didn't mean it." Sinbad apologize comically when he saw Kali who likes about to cry.

"It's okay." She said, her cracked a bit while wiping her tears that is about to fall as Ja'far glared at Sinbad who flinched under the stare.

Kali quickly wiped the tears that is about to fall. She actually didn't know why she was crying and she didn't even know what kind of emotion she was feeling right now. Sadness? Probably. But it doesn't feel right. It was like a mixed feeling of sadness and something that she didn't know. And she didn't know why she didn't know this emotion.

"Kali?" She slowly looked up to Ja'far who had a worried face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." She nodded smiling at him then she looked at Sinbad and bowed to him much to their shock.

"I'm sorry for my outburst earlier, Sinbad-san. To be honest….. I can't remember my past. All of it. I'm confused why I lost these memories but some of it is slowly coming back in a jumbled manner through in my dreams. That's why I'm still confused." She bowed deeply to him while she said this before she goes back to her original position and saw their confused and shocked expression.

"…Why are you telling me this?" Sinbad said confused at her explanation.

"I'm telling you this because…" she pointed the mark in her neck."…I think you know about this." He gave her a shocked face. "Sinbad-san, please can you tell me, what I am?" she pleaded at him as Sinbad watched her in wide eyes before closing them.

"…If that's what you want then I will." He said as Kali smiled at his reply. "Masrur, help me with this." She heard him mutter as he cleared his throat.

"Chooser of the slain, are you familiar with it?" She shook her head.

"The Chooser of the slain are also called as Valkyrie. They are known for brutal fighting and techniques that is considered as dangerous and with their mysterious magic running in their blood. It is also said that every Valkyrie has a mission that is given to them by the mysterious voice that they called God named Freyja. And when their mission is completed, they'll die."

Kali gulped at the last part.

"And also Valkyries has gone extinct because of their dangerous magic in them. And do you know what that is? They can dispel magic. Also called as Nullify Magic. That's why they are considered as dangerous by the Magicians especially to the people of Magnosttadht. And also Valkyrie is not randomly picked by the official or royalties; they are chosen by fate itself. And that Valkyrie is fated to kill. Chooser of the slain."

Kali looked everywhere but Sinbad trying to absorb his story that might be related to her past or who she is.

"…The Valkyries made an alliance with the Fanalis before." Masrur finally spoke after the moments of silence. "But it broke when the Fanalis are forced to kill the Valkyries."

"Forced?"

"Ah, what Masrur is trying to say is that, one day, the Fanalis suddenly disappeared which makes the confusion to the Valkyrie but suddenly appeared trying to kill them. And I also believe the reason why the Fanalis suddenly disappeared is probably the time when they are captured to slavery and was ordered to kill the Valkyrie because only Fanalis can defeat the Valkyries." Sinbad explained.

"Are you saying that the Fanalis are the reason why the Valkyries had gone extinct?" Ja'far asked.

"That's what I believed too, do you understand all of it Kali?" Sinbad asked Kali who was startled at the sudden attention. "Yes, I understand." She nodded at him before a question hangs her in head.

"What about this mark?" she asked pointing the mark in her neck.

"Ah, I forgot about that. The mark shows that you are a full-blooded Valkyrie."

"…Really?" she replied as he gave her a forced smile. "Yes."

After hearing that story makes her confused and also she remembered her mother in dreams said that she's adopted makes her wonder. Where did she found me? Why did she take me in her life? She didn't know but in her memories she can only remember the happy moments and…

Wait.

During her stay in Sacred Palace, she had a vision of burning houses and screaming, asking for help. She didn't Aladdin and Ugo because they will get worried. And also in that vision, she felt fear running away from the unknown. Is it the Fanalis? She thought recalling her memories but it proved that they aren't Fanalis. And also she recalled that they themselves as 'Al-Thamen'.

"Kali! Snap out of it!"

She gasps when she heard a voice calling to her and looked up and saw their worried faces before she smiled at them.

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me." She waved her hands in front of her as Ja'far sighs.

"Of course we are worried. You were shaking there and thought that you were about to cry." He said rubbing his temple before he muttered, "Seriously…"

She laughed nervously at him before she apologize then she take a glance at Sinbad who was about to fall asleep and remembered something.

"Ah, Sinbad-san."

"Hmm?"

"Fatima said that she'll come after us when Amaya-san arrived. And she also said not to drink tonight." Sinbad opened his eyes when she said this before closing them.

"I see. Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome."

After the long ride, she fell asleep.

**.**

**V**

**.**

Sinbad, Ja'far, Masrur and Kali walked forward through the long hallway with a red carpet underneath their feet. They stopped when they saw a person sitting in the throne.

"Yo, King Sinbad, I'm glad you made it alive." The person arrogantly laughed as he stands up.

"Hmm, have you eliminated her-"the person gasped when he saw Kali. "Why is she still alive? I thought you already killed her!" the king exclaimed pointing his fat fingers to her.

"I have a change of heart, your majesty." Kali frowned at their words that seemed to be directly at her.

"What did you say?!"

"I said a change of heart. This girl has been proven innocent through our journey. She doesn't remember her past."

"But you promised me that you'll kill her!"

"If she did something threatening to me. But she didn't do it. She's innocent."

"But that girl is still a Valkyrie! Nothing can change that fact!"

_Are we really that dangerous?_ She thought, frowning as the King and Sinbad continue to argue.

"…Are you telling me to kill this girl?"

"Isn't that what I ordered earlier?"

Sinbad stayed silent.

"Order? Who's the _powerful_ one here?"

It was the Fatty King returned to stay silent before he replied.

"…Then prove it."

"Huh?"

"Prove it to me that she's innocent."

Sinbad glanced at Kali who looked uncomfortable as he turned to the King.

"Are you telling me to strike her?"

"Yes."

"Then I refused."

"Oh, then I will do it myself."

Something moved to their left and saw a guard running toward towards Kali. He unsheathed his sword then lifted above his head ready to strike at her when he brought it down, no sound was heard.

Kali slowly opened her eyes and saw the guard was tangled in roots that are preventing him to touch her and the blade gaping at her in centimeters away from her head. The guard continued struggled in it.

"Oi, Oi, what happened here? Why are you attacking the girl?" Fatima voice echoed in hall.

"Fatima!" Sinbad exclaimed when he saw her with an outstretched hand in front of her.

"You b!tch, what you are doing here?" the King hissed.

"Oh, b!tch? Is that what you're calling me now? Ou-sama?"

"Answer my question."

"Hmm, just running some errand." She lied.

The King shook in anger before he slammed the staff.

"The girl has been proven innocent. You can have her if you want."

"Oh, really? Thank you. ~" Fatima put her arms around Kali's shoulder as she dragged her down away and whispered to her ear.

"Your identity is safe to us. No need to worry." She said as pull back then pointed something in her hand.

"And also you can put that down, there's no longer any threat here." She said, smiling as Kali lifted her right hand and a sword, Gladio Salutis glinted in the light.

**.**

**V**

**.**

**Woo! Finally I updated! :D It took a while to finish!**

**And also thank you for those who reviewed - BlackkfFire, MyLiloITACHIassasin and Yume-Kamino – thank you very much**

**And for those who favorite and alerted the story, thank you for your support.**

**Edited: 4/10/15 – Fixed the errors. Censored some curses. (I feel uncomfortable at those so I censored it.)**

**~~StupidOtaku**


	6. True Nature

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi…just Kali and Fatima.**

**.**

**VI**

**.**

**Chapter 6: True Nature**

**.**

**VI**

**.**

Kali dodged a kick from Fatima as she stumbled backward. "Wait, I'm still not prepared!" she said putting her hands in front of her but Fatima still continued to attack her. "Well…" Fatima said when she suddenly stopped moving, in Kali's joy. "You have to expect the unexpected." Fatima swung a roundhouse kick to Kali who lowers her guard and is sent to the floor from the impact and groans.

"Why did you attack me?" she asked as Fatima helped her stand up.

"Expect the unexpected. Isn't that what I told you before?" Fatima instructed while helping Kali dusting the dirt from her skirt before she straightened her back.

"I already know that but I'm too focused on my training." She said sighing.

"100 percent focused? Or 99 percent focused?" Fatima asked while walking back to the nearest chair. Kali blinked at the weird question.

"Err… 100?" she hesitantly answered her question.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Fatima loudly exclaimed startling Kali at the sudden outburst. "Then how were you able to dodge my kick?"

"Because I noticed you?" she answered again didn't know where the conversation is going.

"SO you're not 100 percent but 99 percent focused. Am I right?"

"Hmm… you're right." Kali admitted, recalling her moments earlier before she got attacked by Fatima. She was thinking how to control her magic called Nullify Magic and Sinbad said that it can dispel magic. She had closed her eyes in concentration but for some reason, rukh didn't respond to her, making her confused. She knows how to summon her sword Gladio Salutis and predicted that this was probably the same way how to control magic. And also she watched both Aladdin and Ugo training magic but she never questioned them how to control it, she just watched in the sideline, watching in …? Training…? She thought and an idea came up to her head.

"Um, Fatima-san?" she called out to her as she hummed in response.

"Hmm?" Fatima turned to look at her as Kali stared back at her. Kali was about to open her mouth but her mind instantly went blank. Silence occurred to the both of them as the wind howled in the background before Fatima broke the silence. "Kali?" she asked confused as Kali face palmed. 'D mn it, I forgot what to say.' She cursed in her mind before she asked another question.

"Who is Amaya?" she randomly asked as Fatima blinked.

"Hmm…? Why? That's so random."

"Sorry. I forgot what I was about to say earlier so…" She scratched her head in embarrassment blushing slightly as Fatima lightly laughed at her.

"Amaya-san is… Amaya-san?" Fatima put her hand on her chin with a confused look. Kali sweatdrop. "Huh?"

"No… It's just… I can't seem to find some words to describe her but I think she's a drunkard." She nodded to herself. "It's a perfect word."

A sweat drop appeared in Kali's face when Fatima had started blabbering about Amaya as she tried her best to listen at her. She even dragged a chair and sits beside her.

"Amaya-san is my mentor of magic and physical combat. She specializes in life and light magic but she mostly used the life magic for healing people so she's popular around here. She even has patients from other countries. And also she's a magician! And about physical combat, you will not believe it! Because she has short stature and baby-faced and she's always mistaken as my little sister.*hahaha* though she hates it being called as little sister. LITTLE you got it, right? And also…" Kali immediately blocked her hearing as she put her hand in her chin thinking at the new information. 'A magician…' she thought. 'Ja'far-san mentions to me that Fatima-san is also a magician… What does the '(kind of)' mean?' She frowns at the last part as she glanced at Fatima who suddenly stopped talking and was now looking at her. "What is it, Fatima-san?"

"You're kind off familiar. Have we met _before_?" Fatima emphasized the before which means 'have we met in the past?' She suddenly laughed. "Oh, I know now. You don't have to tell me." Fatima said. Kali gave her a confused look as Fatima responded by giving an expecting look which confused her more.

"What do you mean?" Kali said slowly expecting an answer from Fatima who just raised her eyebrows.

"You don't remember?" She asked.

"To be honest, I lost my memories of my past." Kali admitted as Fatima smile dropped.

"When did this happen?" Fatima said firmly as Kali looked at her sudden change of personality.

"Um, probably since I met—"She was abruptly stopped when a hand slapped her in the forehead as the world around her started to spin before blurred images appeared that rapidly came to her. Kali's head started to get hurt when the blurred images seemed to appear very fast before they crashed to the wall, stopping the blurred memories. Kali she felt pain after that.

Kali cried out in pain while at the same time, an unknown force separated both Kali and Fatima sending them backwards flying at either side of the wall. Fatima groaned in pain as she turned her head to search for Kali and found her curled up, gripping her head in pain. Fatima stands up and runs towards Kali. She kneeled beside her, she noticed that Kali was sweating a lot as her face constricts in pain. Fatima frowned at this before she gently put her hand on Kali's head. After a few minutes, Kali finally relaxed with deep breaths showing that she finally fell asleep before Sinbad and the others arrives in the scene.

**.**

**VI**

**.**

"Fatima, did you do something to her?" Sinbad asked Fatima as they watched the healers patching up Kali who is now sleeping peacefully.

"Yes, I did." Fatima admitted while watching the healers bowed down to Sinbad who nodded at them, thanking them for patching up Kali.

"Really? And what is it?" Sinbad curiously asked her as he looked at Fatima who shook her head.

"No, I did it in impulse. Sorry."

Sinbad raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? Then why did you do it?"

Fatima sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you the whole story." She said as she began telling him what happen to Kali's room. "Um… How do I begin…? I barged in Kali's room and found her training… or not… anyway, when I found her, she was only closing her eyes in concentration. I took this advantage to attack since I'm (kind off?) her mentor. And when I did, she blocked my attack but she still had her eyes closed and do you know what the surprising thing is?" she asked Sinbad.

"What?"

"I attacked her with _magic_ and she blocked it with her own _magic_." Fatima dramatically making a hand gestures at the word magic. "Isn't that amazing? A girl, who doesn't know what magic is, knows how to use it! She may not notice it, but I'm sure she will be a one heck of a Valkyrie in the future." Sinbad arched an eyebrow.

_Oh… Looks like things are getting interesting_ but that was not an answer to his question.

"But what did you do to her that made her in that state?" Sinbad gestured at the unconscious Kali making Fatima grimaced at his choice of words.

"That's cruel, King Sinbad. You're making it sounds like I did something really bad at her." She said as Sinbad frowned.

"Didn't I tell you before to call me Sinbad when we are alone?" Fatima stared at him for a long time before she turned her head to the sleeping Kali. "Are we really alone?"

"Ah." Sinbad sweatdrop when noticed the sleeping girl, almost forgetting about her before he sighs and turned to Fatima.

"Well… back to our conversation earlier, what did you do to her?" Fatima scratched her chin nervously; reluctant to say what happened to the room earlier.

"Err… Umm… I think I did something that I shouldn't to her…" Sinbad narrowed his eyes at her statement.

"What is it?" He pushed.

"Umm… I looked up in her memories…" Fatima laughed nervously as Sinbad widened his eyes in shocked. 'Look up in memories…? How did she do that?' he thought.

"How?" he said in shock as Fatima just continued to laugh.

"To tell you the truth that was the first time I did it and I tried to do it with her so…"she scratches her head as Sinbad sighs at her actions. "And also you lied to her, right?" she continued giving him a glare.

"Lied?" he said, confused what she meant.

"You lied about her nature, right?" Fatima said, more like a statement than a question.

"Hmm… you saw it in her memories…" Sinbad put his hand on his chin, impressed by her abilities. "But you realized that I'm not entirely lying to her. I only told her about half-truth about her nature." He continued as Fatima scoffed.

"Half-truth, my ass. You didn't entirely tell her _nature_, the only truth I saw is when you told about the alliance of Valkyrie and Fanalis and their magic." She crossed her arms in her chest, leaning back. "But still… is she actually ready if you told the real history of her people?"

He sighs. "That's why I lied to her. It's too dangerous for her to know."

"But she's a Valkyrie. She deserves to know."

"Then what will happen if we told her the truth?" Her eyes widened at the strong emotion of those words as she took a glance at Kali who was sleeping peacefully. Fatima's face hardened as she imagined Kali knowing the truth about the dangerous history of her people and her status as Valkyrie. She let out a shaky breathe, terrified at her imagination and she took a glance again at Kali.

"…For once, I agree with you."

Sinbad smiled at the scene before him. Looks like it was a good decision making Fatima as Kali's (kind of?) mentor. Though he doesn't know what (kind of?) meant. Sinbad walked over to Fatima who is still lost in thought. Sinbad gently put his hand on Fatima's shoulder, startling her.

"Take good care of her, Fatima-sensei." Sinbad winked at her who was unimpressed at his actions that were directly at her. He sighs noticing that she was unaffected at the flirty gesture. 'She probably got used to it.' He thought, remembering the old times when he first winked at her and she blushed. He laughed at the memory before walking away. "Got to take care some things first, see ya later." He waved, his back facing them.

"Don't drink too much." He heard Fatima said as his lips curled up into smirk.

"Don't worry, I won't."

Fatima sighs at Sinbad's back who opened the door then closes it behind him as she looked at Kali and grabbed a nearby chair sitting on it, while staring at Kali's face.

_'Sooner or later, she will know.'_

**.**

**VI**

**.**

She was falling.

She didn't know why, when or where she was but all she knew that is that she was falling.

Falling…

Fallin'…

Fall…

_That's right._ She thought as she continued to fall in the bottomless pit. I know this feeling. She recognized the darkness and gloomy place. The place where she first heard 'the voice' that told her to accompany.

_Accompany…_

'Who was it again?' The words echoed in her empty head as she tried to remember who needed protection.

_Please accompany the fourth magi…_

Ah. She realized. The fourth magi… accompany…? She frowned at the words, when she felt it doesn't seem right. Accompany…? She repeated the word as a certain blue haired boy flashed in her mind. Her face hardened when she realized something…

_I've already accompanied the magi but why I didn't die?_

_Because it was only just a beginning…_

**.**

**VI**

**.**

She gasped when the voice responded to her desperate thoughts and also at the same time opened her eyes in shock and realized she was in an unexpected place.

She was in a battlefield…

With many bloodied people lying around in the ground…

Kali quickly covered her mouth feeling a bile going up to her throat as she backed away her armor clacking in her movements. _'Armor…?'_ she looked in her body and saw breastplate armor in her chest with a cloth beneath it and feather-like armor around her hips with a small skirt underneath. Kali slowly stands up, feeling exposed and heavy at her clothing and moved forward searching for a clue where she is. She noticed a silver sword pierced at the ground. She walked towards it and tried to pull it from the ground. When she did, she lifted it vertically in front of her, admiring the blade and at the same time looking at the reflection of her.

Red hair and green eyes.

'Fanalis…?' she thought but she quickly deny since all Fanalis had red hair and red eyes. She turned to her left and right searching for its sheath and took another walk to search for it. Suddenly, she was sent sideward at the unknown force as she rolled in the ground but she quickly regained at her feet as she back flipped and made a defensive stance.

_'Huh?_' she thought when she notices in the distance that someone was fighting. She quickly hides behind the rock as she took a peak at the cracked surface of the rock. She saw a woman and another woman in red hair, the first woman she saw has the same armor as her but different in color (Kali had silver while hers' gold), she had twin daggers in her hands and her movements is very fast , too fast that she couldn't follow with her eyes. She had black hair and sharp silver eyes. The other woman has red hair (same as Kali) and red eyes. A Fanalis. The Fanalis obviously depended on her strength since she doesn't have any weapon with her only used her bare hands and feet to attack. Surprisingly, she also, is very fast since she was able to dodge the other woman's agile attacks.

The fight between the two warrior women has no ending. They had been fighting each other for hours and she lost count of it. Her neck is beginning to hurt for craning her neck to see the fight as the fight is still on-going. Suddenly, another unknown force sent back the Fanalis warrior as both Kali and the woman widened their eyes and saw her companion, covered in blood holding her wounded side.

"Marien?" the silver eyes woman said in shock as she neared her also covering the wound. "You're alive?" she continued as the other woman laughed.

"B-barely…" she replied as her legs gave up under her as silver eyed woman tightened her grip around her to support her.

"Don't push yourself…" she said worriedly as she started to drag the woman called 'Marien' with her but she suddenly stopped, looking at the big rock where Kali was hiding.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Let's go!" the woman shouted at the startled Kali as she slowly stands up, revealing herself to her and joined while her helping her to carry the woman.

"Seriously… What are you doing behind that rock? When I felt you, I was expecting some help," she sighs. "You! If your comrade is in trouble, you help them! Got it? Help them!" she commanded her while glaring as Kali laughed nervously.

"Yes, Ma'am! I'll remember it!"

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Huh?"

_She doesn't know me? I thought she said we're comrades…?_

"I said, what's your name?"

She sweatdrop. 'Should I tell her?' she thought whether she should tell her real name or lie.

"Hey!" Kali startled out of her thoughts. "Name!"

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes, you have a name right?"

Kali looked down debating herself if she should tell her or not. After a few moments, she finally decided.

"It's Kali."

"Hmm?"

"My name is Kali."

"Kali, huh? What a unique name. Welcome to Valkyrie Tribe! My name is Mikaela, the current leader of Valkyrie Tribe!" Mikaela grinned at her as Kali returned it with her own.

"Thank you, Mikaela-san!"

**.**

**VI**

**.**

Blue eyes opened after waking up from her weird dream as she sit up from her bed while rubbing her sleepiness from her eyes as she yawned. Kali tried to register in her head where she is or when did she get here as a memory flashed in her eyes where she is curled up in pain and Fatima easing it until everything went black. She looked up in the ceiling thinking about her recent dream. The bloodied bodies…. Marien… Mikaela… Kali tried her best to remember the dream but no avail. It's only the names and the bodies she remembered. In cue, the door opens revealing Fatima with a tray of food in her hands before she noticed Kali.

"Oh! Kali, you're awake! Good timing, I was about to wake you up and gave you these food." Fatima dragged a table near Kali to put her food beside her. "Ah, I'll give you a hand." Fatima grabbed a spoon as she scoop the soup in it and put it near to Kali's mouth.

"Here! Say, 'Ah'" Fatima's mouth opens when she said the word 'Ah'. Kali had no choice but to imitate her as Fatima put the spoon in her mouth then pulling it out and scooped another portion. Kali stared at Fatima with wide eyes, confused at her strange behavior towards her. The Fatima she knows is if when she brings a food, she would leave the food behind, leaving Kali to take care of herself. Kali noticed the spoon again near in the mouth as she automatically opened her mouth. Fatima's smile suddenly dropped.

"I'm tired. Do it yourself." Fatima let go of the spoon which is still in Kali's mouth who sweatdrop at the sudden change of attitude. Kali looked up.

"Why?" Kali said the spoon still in her mouth.

"…why?" Fatima repeated.

"Why change of attitude?" Kali said bluntly, removing the spoon from her mouth as Fatima sighs.

"It's kind of my fault why you are in that state." Fatima gestured at the bedridden Kali. "I just want to… um… take care of you." She scratches her head in embarrassment as Kali tilted her head.

"What? What did you do making me in this state?" Kali gestured at her bedridden state as Fatima sighs again. Looks like going to tell her too since many people had asked questions about Kali especially Ja'far.

"Yesterday, I did something to you…" Fatima scratches her head. "I look up to your memories and I probably went too far making you go unconscious." She said giving her an apologetic gaze towards her as Kali smiled at her. _'She looked in my memories, huh…'_ she thought in her head before her eyes lit up.

"Fatima-san! What did you see in my memories? Can you please tell me?" Kali suddenly suggested, startling the woman at her sudden request.

"Err… sure…" Fatima reluctantly agreed before she sits in Kali's bed. "Though, all I saw is the blue-haired boy, a blue giant, a blonde man, a fat man, a dungeon, a man called Jamil, a Fanalis, a masked bloodied man, another blue giant called Amon, a mother, a gift, and Gladio Salutis. That's all I remember." She listed them in her fingers one by one before shrugging at the last part. Kali looked down when she heard the familiar list by Fatima, remembering every scenario. How she met Aladdin and Ugo, how they met Alibaba, Budel – Alibaba's former master, the Amon's dungeon, the shocked face of Amon when he saw the tattoo in her neck, her 'mother', her necklace and ring which is a gift to her, and her weapon.

"Kali?" she looked up and saw Fatima's worried face. "Are you okay?"

Kali nodded at her, smiling. "Yes, I'm okay." She looked down again her mind completely blank what she should say next before a notebook appeared in her line of vision. Kali lifted the notebook, glancing at Fatima.

"What is this?" she asked.

"A journal." She replied standing up from her bed. "An old journal. Things are list down there about the Valkyries." Kali immediately look at the notebook and abruptly reached to open it.

"Wait!" she stopped. "Eat the food first before you read that so that you will feel better." Fatima walked away nearing the door as she gripped the doorknob.

"And be careful."

Kali turned her head as the door closed echoed in the room. She pursed her lips confused at her last words before she continued to eat the food, doesn't care if it's delicious or not since she's tasteless.

Unknown to her, it's actually really bad.

**.**

**VI**

**.**

Kali grunted as she stretches her body still in her bed and continued to read the journal in her and realized it was exactly what Sinbad told her. Their goddess, Freyja, the life and death mission by their goddess through voice, and their mysterious magic… it's all accurate. Kali began to read again, now in the magic part…

_**I understand why people feared the Valkyrie… it's because of their magic… People called it Nullify magic because it can dispel any magic… or so the rumor says… but… I saw it in my own eyes the true nature of their magic… their magic don't dispel magic… they sucked or stole their soul as the magician called it as rukh… I saw one do it on a magician… she only touch their body and the magician suddenly collapsed… I only looked at the scene before me… terrified… the Valkyrie turned her head, looking at me directly with her deadly green eyes… when it noticed me, I immediately run away from it… and when I looked back, I saw it chasing after me, her red hair swirling in the air with mad grin in her face… I accelerate my pace; thinking about my death… my death in their hands… that thought terrified me… as I continue to run… I noticed that it was no longer behind me… I was relieved… relieved that I'm not going to die… in their hands… I was thankful that I'm still alive today and write this journal so that I can warn the other people… how dangerous they are…**_

Kali looked up from the notebook when heard the door was opened and saw a woman with a tray of food in her hands. She looked from her window and noticed that it's already noon and it was time for her lunch. The woman smiled at her when she put the food in her lap without uttering a word as Kali returned the smile with her own.

"Thank you." She thanked the woman who only nodded at her. Kali looked at her curiously as the woman walked to the door but stopped. The woman took something out from her pocket and started to write in it before she held it up to her.

**I'm mute, if you are curious.**

Kali made an 'o' in her mouth before nodding at her in understanding as the woman opened the door turning her head to Kali and smiled at her again before she closed it.

Kali's smiled dropped as she looked in her lunch then sighs thinking that she was too engrossed of the journal. She looked again at the journal that was beside her before she started to eat the food. She chewed the pork in her mouth, remembering the words from the journal_**. …looking at me directly with her deadly eyes… her red hair swirling in the air with mad grin in her face… **_An image flashed before her.

_Red hair and green eyes._

She blinked away the image from her head and continued to eat and chew her food.

**.**

**VI**

**.**

Moonlight illuminated from Kali's window as the girl still continued to read the journal in her hands with the help of moonlight. She frowned in concentration as she reread the words again that she read earlier afternoon.

…_**People called it Nullify magic because it can dispel any magic… I saw it in my own eyes the true nature of their magic… she only touches their body and the magician suddenly collapsed… looking at me directly with her deadly green eyes… I saw it chasing after me, her red hair swirling in the air with mad grin in her face… my death in their hands… I was thankful that I'm still alive today and write this journal so that I can warn the other people… how dangerous they are…**_

She shook her head and goes back to the particular part.

…_**with her deadly green eyes… red hair swirling in the air…**_

This part intrigued her, feeling familiar at the words and her imaginations in her head. _'Red hair and green eyes… is this the same person she saw in her dream?_' she wondered. She read again the part where she left of.

…_**I was thankful that I'm still alive today and write this journal so that I can warn the other people… how dangerous they are… that they should stay away from them… avoid them if you don't want death… When I warn the other people… people started to fear them… hate them… loathe them… cursed them… and also when I told one particular person about the woman who chased me… he told me about a rumor about the same description that the woman has… she was a legendary Valkyrie warrior that was praised as the hero of their people… but one day something happened in their tribe causing their so-called hero to go crazy… no one knew the reason why their hero became like that… but as time passed… the crazed woman warrior killed everyone in their tribe without warning… making the Valkyries goes extinct… she even killed their descendants… children… mothers… sons… daughters… and up to this day, some say that she's still alive… still killing the hidden descendants… for no reason… when he told me this rumor, I got curious… forgetting the incident that occur few days ago… curious what was the reason… her reason why killed her people… and also there's another rumor that the woman is called…**_

Kali immediately shot her head her senses alerted when she heard a knocking sound coming from her window. She stands up walking towards the window. She stuck out her head to look at the corners of the window but saw no one. She shrugged thinking it's probably a cat before a thud echoed from her window and immediately turned in defensive stance.

"Oh! No need to be defensive, princess. Or should I call you Kali?"

**.**

**VI**

**.**

**I was debating myself whether if I should create a new arc or not… But I unknowingly create one (hence this chapter). I was planning this chapter where Kali, Aladdin and Morgiana reunited but we have to explore Kali's identity first, right? RIGHT?! So here we go! A new arc! That will focus discovering Kali's identity with some history of her people. And thank you for reviewing – Mitsuyuki-Hime and also thank you for answering my question in chapter 4 ^_^**

**And also I'm currently watching Nanatsu no Taizai and Parasyte. If you still didn't watch these, I suggest going and watching them. They're good.**

**Merry Christmas and (advanced!) Happy New Year!**

**See you next month/year!**

**Edited: 3/27/15 – Fixed the errors.**

**~~StupidOtaku**


	7. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi… just Kali, Fatima and Amaya.**

**.**

**VII**

**.**

**Chapter 7: The Truth**

**.**

**VII**

**.**

Kali looked at the figure that was standing in the window. It was a girl with a chocolate brown hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a simple outfit that people might mistake her as a harmless civilian. She frowned, thinking how did the girl managed to climb to the window.

"You, how did you get here?" Kali asked the girl who landed at the floor; she was now inside Kali's room.

"I climbed, obviously." The girl answered looking around room, inspecting everything. Kali noticed she had a deep, mature voice.

"I said, _how_?" Kali emphasized trying to make her understand. But she was ignored. Instead she asks, "Are you a thief?"

The girl stopped then looked at Kali with a passive expression. Kali couldn't read her because of that expression. After moments, she continued what she was doing and said, "You can call me whatever you want." She picked up a frame. "By the way, what are you doing here, _girl_?"

Kali was slightly offended when the girl called her 'girl'. And she even said that sentence in a mocking tone. 'I'm seventeen years old! You're the one who's the girl here!' Kali pouted angrily at her before she registered what she was saying.

"Eh…? What do you mean?" she asked.

"This is Fatima's room."

"Wha- "Kali looked at her in shock, eyes wide. Thinking why did she know that this is Fatima's room before she started looking around the room. _'This is Fatima-san's room. I didn't know._' She thought before her eyes sets on the girl. _'But how did she know?_' A thought came to her when she remembered Fatima's babbling.

_**"Amaya-san is my mentor of magic and physical combat. She specializes in life and light magic but she mostly used the life magic for healing people so she's popular around here. She even has patients from other countries. And also she's a magician! And about physical combat, you will not believe it! Because she has short stature and baby-faced and she's always mistaken as my little sister.*hahaha* though she hates being called as little sister. LITTLE you got it, right? And also... "**_

'Don't she's... 'Kali thought when she realized before she immediately asked the girl.

"Is your name...Amaya-san?" The girl whipped her head towards and an instant she was already in front her, clasping her hands with sparkles around her.

"Princess, how did you know my name?" Amaya said with stars in her eyes. Kali sweat dropped, feeling uncomfortable and also the change of attitude of hers. _'Just like Fatima-san earlier..._ '

"Um... Fatima-san told me about you." More like babbled. She wanted to say but she continued, "She told me that you are her mentor of magic and combat and you are also a magician healer so you are popular here." Amaya nodded enthusiastically. "She also said that you are short." The sparkles around her turned into stone. "And sometimes you are mistaken as her little sister." Kali finally looked at Amaya and she paled when she saw her frozen smile and her dark aura. Kali wanted to whimper at the sight.

"I-I see Thank you for telling me." Amaya finally said after she let out a hoarse laugh as she turns her back. Kali sighs in relief while Amaya clenched her fist with a vein popping in her temple as she evilly smirk. _'That damned kid. I'm going kill her when we meet again_.' Her eyes gleamed when she said those words in her head.

Amaya snapped out of her thoughts when something caught her attention at the bed. She walked over it and saw the brown notebook. She picked it up from the bed sheets as she inspects it first before she opened the notebook. She scowled when she read at the first words that came to her view.

_**Journey of Mine.**_

"Where did you get this?" Amaya held up the notebook as she asks Kali who was in the window looking at the moon. Kali turned her head to Amaya then to the notebook that she held up.

"Fatima-san gave it to me."

"Fatima did?"

"Yes." Kali nodded in confirmation. Amaya frowned at her reply then looked at the journal in her hands. She didn't know why Fatima was giving this to the girl. The girl isn't even a Valkyrie, she doesn't deserve to know. Amaya glanced at the girl as breeze made its way to the window as her hair slightly blew, strong enough to see the mark in her neck. Amaya's jaw dropped in the floor when she saw the familiar winged mark. She randomly pulled out a white handkerchief, wiping her sweat in her face. _'I take that back'_.

"By the way, Amaya-san..."

She looked up. "Hmm...?"

"Did Sinbad know about you?"

Amaya frowned in thought. "The Legendary Conqueror?" Kali nodded. "Nope. I never seen him in person, but Fatima tells me a lot about him, saying that this 'Sinbad' is her childhood friend of hers." Amaya quoted in her fingers. Kali frowned at her answer.

"But why would he seek your help when he didn't know you?" Kali asked.

"It's because I'm popular." Amaya huffed like it was the obvious thing to say. Kali made a 'huh?' face as she thought about it. He seeks for her help because she's popular? How? She thought all these words and the circumstances until she finally understands what she meant. Because Amaya is a healer, a useful and very important person, she will spread around the kingdom because of her ability to heal the reason why she got popular.

Kali face palmed at the obvious conclusion. Thinking how could she forget that she was healer and also a very popular person. Kali groaned in realization as she bowed at Amaya.

"I'm sorry for making an obvious question." She apologized to her. Amaya was taken back at her apology before she smiled at her while waving her hands in front of her.

"No, no, no, it's okay. You don't have to apologize." Kali straightened back to her original position then walked towards the bed as she sat in the opposite side Amaya. Silence occurred both of them, neither of them talked as they were too occupied with their mind. Kali stared at the moonlight illuminated at the window, dazing until she was snapped out when Amaya lay down in the bed, stretching. Kali imitated her actions, also lying down as she closed her eyes. Amaya spoke, breaking the silence.

"Kali," Kali opened her eyes.

"Hmm?"

Silence happened again before she spoke again.

"Nothing." Amaya said as Kali frowned in confusion before she closed her eyes.

"By the way, Amaya-san When are you going to leave?" Kali asked after a few moments, lifting her head to look at Amaya.

"Ey… I guess I'll crash in here for tonight..." She drawled closing her eyes to sleep as Kali scratched her eyebrow. _'I wonder how Fatima-san will react_...' she thought looking at Amaya before she shifted into comfortable position since they are out of place. Amaya was sprawled in the bed while Kali curled near at her feet.

A few minutes, Kali finally fell asleep.

**.**

**VII**

**.**

"Good morning, Kali! I hope you've fully-"

Kali groaned as she buried her face to the bed sheets when she heard a voice. She sleepily opened her eyes and saw Fatima standing near the door. For some strange reason, her eyes was wide and gaping, she seem to be shock.

"Fatima-san?" Kali blinks as she gets up from bed. For a second, she saw a blur beside which shocked her as she turned around, she saw Fatima holding up a chibified Amaya who is still dozing off.

"Fatima-san?! What are you doing…?" Without warning, Fatima threw Amaya to the window which shocked Kali at the action before she run towards the window. Kali sweatdrop when she found Amaya, still sleeping and drooling.

"Don't worry, Kali," Fatima cleaning her hands. "She'll survive."

"Yeah" Kali trailed off, glancing at her then to Amaya. 'Obviously...' she thought.

"Well looks like you're fully recovered how about we go out for breakfast?" Fatima suggested when she noticed that Kali is now standing and full of life.

"Oh okay." She agreed as they left the room, leaving the journal on the floor.

**.**

**VII**

**.**

Kali had no idea where they going for breakfast, she just assumed that they were going at the long table with many kinds of food served at the table. But to her shock and surprise, her assumption was right.

"Kali, it's a good thing that you are now fully recovered." Sinbad said while he opens his arms to her. Kali just stared at him before she walked around him pulling a chair. Fatima snickered at the frozen face of Sinbad.

"It is a good thing that you are in good shape, Kali." Ja'far greeted her, smiling which she returned with her own.

"Yes, I feel better." Kali said as she eyed the food served at the table. She gulped then she turned to Ja'far.

"Can I eat now?" Kali asked, slightly drooling at the food in front of her. Ja'far laughed.

"Of course you can. Since you are our guest, you can eat whatever you want." He said, smiling at her. Kali licked her lips before she grabbed chicken's leg then bite it. Ja'far smiled, watching Kali eating her food while Fatima and Sinbad also took a sit at the table. Both of them are eerily silent, this made Kali wonder why but she didn't ask.

A few minutes pass by of silence, no one still talk at the table though Kali is okay with it since she's already used to it in her stay at the 'Sacred Palace' but sometimes Aladdin and Ugo are always noisy because they 'train' together. Kali reached for her juice then took a sip.

"Hey, everyone!"

Kali choked at her juice, Fatima jumped in the air while Sinbad and Ja'far turned defensive. Amaya had a cat-like smile in her face.

"Amaya! Don't just appear out of nowhere!" Fatima exclaimed, annoyed at her teacher. Amaya put her hands on her hips.

"Is that how you greet to your teacher? I'm disappointed."

"You're the one to talk! Didn't I just tell you to don't appear out of nowhere?! You're disrupting our breakfast!"

"Disrupting your breakfast? Hmm well, that was my intention, after all. The air is too stiff in here, Fatty."

"Don't call me Fatty!"

Fatima clenched her fist with a vein ticking in her temple, annoyed at her teacher's behavior. Kali is still coughing in the background while both Sinbad and Ja'far relaxed when they realized who it was. 'So this is Amaya-san?' Sinbad thought.

"Can they just keep silent? It's still early in the morning..." Ja'far face palmed when the argument between the woman and the child-like woman continues. He can even feel headache coming towards him while Sinbad sighs in agreement and Masrur rubbed Kali's back to ease her coughing. Sinbad carefully walks towards the arguing women.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted your argument... But can you please tone it down?" Sinbad carefully pleaded them which cause them to stop from screaming to each other (though it was mostly from Fatima) and looked at Sinbad. Fatima glared at Amaya one last time before she sat down. Amaya just continue to look at Sinbad in wonder, like it was her first time she saw him. _'This is the Sinbad now? What an interesting charming man..._' she thought as she pulled a chair beside Kali who is now recovered and sat down.

Ja'far finally sighs when they finally stopped their argument while Kali took a deep breath as they continue to eat their breakfast with Amaya joining them. Another few minutes, Amaya spoke.

"By the way after this breakfast, I want to talk to you, Fatima," She said, her cheeks stuffed with food as she stabbed another meat with her fork. She turned at Kali. "You too, Kali."

Kali stopped chewing her food before she gulped it down to her throat then look at Amaya in raised eyebrow. Fatima had the same reaction.

They wonder what she wants.

**.**

**VII**

**.**

"So what do you want?"

Amaya took them in a small clearing outside at the back of the inn (where Sinbad and the others are currently staying in Balbadd). There was a large lone stone in the middle of the clearing which was noticeable. At the back of the inn, they were trees with benches under its shade. This place is good for hangout but Kali guessed that people from Balbadd doesn't have time for that because the country is full of poor people, they can't provide staying at the expensive inn like this.

"I just want to talk to you." Amaya simply said turning to Fatima with a serious look. Kali just watched at the sidelines.

"Only me? Then why did you bring Kali here?" Fatima pointed herself.

"Don't worry about her, she's our witness."

"Huh?"

Kali blinks, wondering what's going to happen.

"What do you mean, she's our witness?"

"Because..." Amaya walked towards Fatima then she grabbed the front of Fatima's upper dress and brought her down, face to face. Amaya has veins popping in her temple.

"Why did you tell her that I'm SHORT," Amaya sneered at her as Kali paled at the sight. "Huh? HUH?!" Fatima paled, turning blue at sight especially they are face to face to each other.

"H-huh? What do you mean? I-I didn't tell her anything "Fatima tried to defend herself.

"Stop lying to me. I know you told her about me."

"E-eh? I don't remember..."

"_Really?"_ Amaya drawled.

Kali sweatdrop at the scene in front of her and the she remembers the scene when they are having a breakfast earlier. Fatima was scolding Amaya earlier and now the tables have turned, Amaya is now threatening Fatima for telling Kali that she was short. Kali scratch her head before she walked forward to stop the women.

"Um Can you stop it now? I don't like it when chaos is about to happen..." Kali successfully stopped the 'fight', to Fatima's relief when Amaya let go Fatima's dress.

"Whatever. That's not what I brought you two here by the way. The reason is... Fatima," Amaya called out to Fatima. "Why did you give her the journal?" Fatima blinks.

"The one with Valkyrie?"

"Yes."

"Because she's a Valkyrie."

Amaya rolled her eyes. "I said, why?"

"What?"

"Why did you give her that crap?"

Kali furrows her eye in confusion.

"...Because she needs to know the truth."

"The TRUTH? That book has _truth_?"

Kali blinks. Huh?

"Wait, Amaya-"

"Why did you give her that CRAP that is full of LIES? Are you telling me that she should read that first before she knows the TRUTH?"

"Wait, I said, wait-"Fatima was cut off again.

"Are you being ridiculous, Fatima? Giving her THAT?"

"I said-"

"FATIMA, tell her now or-"

"CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?!" Fatima roared to Amaya who was shocked at her when she was suddenly cut off.

"I KNOW THAT JOURNAL IS FULL OF CRAPPY LIES AND CAN YOU PLEASE BE SILENT FOR A WHILE?!" Fatima looked like she was out of breath that just came from a marathon. Kali and Amaya looked at her surprise and shock at her outburst; this is the first time that Fatima looked so flushed. Fatima let out a breath.

"The reason that I give Kali that journal is because I want to tell her that Sinbad's words are lies. And I want to tell her the truth after she read that." Fatima explained to her. Kali started to get uncomfortable just standing there at the sidelines, and also they are talking about her like she was not there.

"What do you mean, Fatima-san?" Kali finally spoke after that. '"What do you mean that journal is full of lies? Are you saying that? Valkyries are nothing like those that the writer wrote at the journal?" Fatima sighs.

"Yes, they are nothing like those in the journal." Amaya replied instead of Fatima. "The true nature of the Valkyries is nothing like that." Kali is now getting confused at the situation right now. Her brain refused to work with her; she was too confused to think.

"I-I don't get it." Kali stammered as Fatima scratched her head.

"This is all Sinbad's fault..." Fatima muttered.

"Valkyries used to be a normal human being." Amaya began. "'Valkyrie' is an ancient tribe from a long time ago. They are a group of women with an inhuman strength and mysterious magic running in their blood. True, their magic can dispel any magic that's why they didn't use it because it's too dangerous to the other people when used. SO they developed their own magic called _**Inventarium**_, it is a storage magic that is pretty useful to the Valkyries. Other people sometimes mistook this as summoning magic because they 'summon' anything like swords, bows, accessories, etc. A long time ago, they made an alliance with the Fanalis. Why? Because both of them have inhuman strength, invulnerable to magic and they have mutual respect to each other so they made an alliance. But one day, the Fanalis suddenly disappeared, seen out of nowhere which makes confusion to the Valkyries. Unexpectedly, they were attacked by the Fanalis, much to their shock so they had no choice but to fight back. The Rebellion of the Fanalis took five years until they disappeared again. Also because of that rebellion, many Valkyries died at that time so they suffered great losses and that's why Valkyries are now very exotic and 'dangerous', according to that journal."

Kali hummed in thought. She can't believe that Sinbad modified the truth to her. But still there are some at least some truth in his words like the alliance of the Fanalis and the rebellion. But what did Amaya said 'used to be'?

"Um what do you mean 'used to be'?" Kali asked to Amaya as she touched her chin in thought then looked at Kali.

"Let's just say this, you are a Valkyrie wait, you are one." Amaya laughed at her mistake. "You are a Valkyrie, right? So can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Kali shrugged.

"Did you lose your memories?"

Kali jaw dropped. "How did you know?"

Amaya licked her lips. "You know, they had this strange system in their tribe. Normally, if you died you'll turn into rukh, right?"

Kali's eyes widened. She didn't hear that before. "Really?"

"Yes, if a Valkyrie dies instead of turning rukh, they are judged first."

"Judged?"

"Yes, they are judged whether they should turn into rukh or to live again."

Kali nodded. It started to get familiar.

"If you are judged to live again, there will be a quest given to you. Whether you accept or not, you should do it. Because that quest is the only reason why you are alive today. But in exchange, you will lose your memories of your past for the new life that is given to you."

Kali listened to her words, stunned at the revelation. Does that mean she died before and was reborn with a quest? That explains it when she heard the 'voice' before she met Aladdin and Ugo in the Sacred Palace. Accompanying the fourth magi was the quest given to her. Wait? The only reason why she was alive today?

"Wait, Amaya-san? The only reason I was alive today? Does that mean my life depends on that person?" Amaya looked at her.

"Was the quest given to you is to accompany someone?"

Kali nodded.

"Oh my, how romantic. It means you are tied to that person who you are accompanying. You will have the same fate as that person and also if that person dies, you'll die too." Kali looked at Amaya in shock.

"What?!"

"Don't worry, we had the same quest."

"Wha-?! Same quest? You're a Valkyrie too?!" Fatima exclaimed, turning blue in shock. Amaya turned her head to her.

"Aren't you a fortune-teller? I thought you already knew."

That made Fatima shut up and seemed to think.

"Amaya-san, who are you accompanying?" Amaya looked back at the inn with a longing look.

"I think he doesn't remember."

"Who?"

"Sinbad."

(A/N: I want the end here but meh whatever.)

**.**

**VII**

**.**

***Clang!***

A sweat trickled down to her chin as Kali gripped the sword in her hands and swung it down to the rock.

***Clang!***

It made a shrilling sound when the sword connected to the rock. Kali was confused when Amaya said that this is part of her training to control her magic. What's the point of hitting the rock that was in the back of the inn that was so hard to break? She didn't know but she complied. She continued to hit the stone with the normal sword given to her by Amaya. She suddenly remembered the conversation earlier.

_"Sinbad? I thought you didn't meet him before?"_ Kali tilted her head in confusion.

_"Yes, I didn't meet him AFTER he became the legendary conqueror. I meet him in his childhood but I suppose he doesn't remember at all."_

_"Eh…? What about Fatima-san?"_

_"Hmm... I did meet her before, you can't remember, right?"_ Amaya turn her head to Fatima.

_"No wonder you looked familiar..."_ Fatima said.

_"By the way Fatima-san, you said a day ago that I look familiar to you, have we met before?"_ Kali asked Fatima.

_"Yes, I did. I suppose you can't remember since you are now 'reborn'."_ Fatima quoted 'reborn' with her fingers.

Kali can't believe that Amaya is also a Valkyrie. And Fatima said to her that they met before but where? She shook her head to clear her thoughts in her head.

'Hitting the stone' training went bad since Kali can't even break the stone that Amaya pointed for her. She should have used her Gladio Salutis because it would be easier to break the stone but then again, she didn't know the reason why she was trying to break the stone. Another day passed and Amaya watched Kali's training, much to her embarrassment.

"Amaya-san, can you do something other than just watch me?" Kali smiled uncomfortable to Amaya who sits in Indian style, watching her.

"Nope, I want to see the progress in your training." Amaya just stayed in her spot, rubbing her chin.

"It's just that you are... "Kali tried to reason but she just sighs, knowing Amaya's stubborn personality.

"I'm what?"

"Never mind, just do whatever you want."

Kali continue her 'training' that she thinking that it wasn't training at all and continued to hit the stone. She brought down the sword to the rock, making a 'clang!' when it connected. After a few minutes, Kali noticed some changes, not from the rock but to the sword. She cast a worried glance at Amaya who was sleeping under the shade, she sweatdrop at the sight as she continue to hit the rock. A few hours of the hitting the rock, Kali finally noticed what changes was in the sword, there was a crack in it and if she continues to the rock with a cracked blade, the sword will break. She glances at Amaya who raised an eyebrow, now wide awake.

"What?"

"The blade has a crack in it." Amaya just waved her hand to continue.

"Good, continue the training."

Kali looked at her incredulously then to the blade. Good? Hitting the rock with a cracked sword is good? What the heck does it mean? Kali is now kind of a bit annoyed at Amaya so she decided she will end it with one shot.

Kali raised the sword overhead as she slightly bends her knees, readying herself; Amaya raised an eyebrow at the stance as Kali gripped the sword tightly and swung it heavily to the rock, breaking the sword. The detached blade landed to the floor, pierced to the ground.

Amaya grinned when she broke the sword as she stands up, walking towards Kali then she put a hand on her shoulder, whispering to her.

_"Good job."_

Amaya left after that, waving, much to Kali's confusion.

**.**

**VII**

**.**

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

"Come in." Sinbad said while lying at the couch, feeling lazy. Ever since that incident when he failed to kill Kali, the King of Balbadd and the King of Sindria decided to not get in touch for a few months so Sinbad took this chance to investigate the country.

"Sin." Ja'far greeted. When he saw Sinbad lazing around the couch, a vein popped in his temple.

"Sin, how many do I have to tell you this, when are you going to took your position seriously as the King of Sindria?"

"Ahhh… Later."

"When is that later?!" Ja'far stomped his feet in annoyance, he sighs before he cleared his throat.

"More importantly, I heard that a group of thieves has appeared." Sinbad abruptly sat up from the couch.

"What group?"

"Fog Troupe."

**.**

**VII**

**.**

**Hello, everyone! How was your life last year? :D Mine was not too good. *sighs* By the way, I think the debut of Fog Troupe was too early… is it? I'm sorry if this chapter was not good because honestly I don't know what scenarios will be in this chapter I originally name this chapter as 'Not Everyone in This World Was Born Stupid' and I intended to Amaya will have an epic speech about it so it slipped from my mind when I wrote this chapter.**

**Do you want Omake/Bloopers? Don't worry, I'll write it in next chapter :D (If I'm in the mood.)**

**Thank you for the Favorites follows and reviews. You should see that I am very proud right now because I have 71 favs and 71 follows in this story WHOA! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**(Sorry from my rambling xD. I'm just very proud.)**

**P.S: About the anime Akatsuki no Yona The new opening kind off surprise me I never thought they will change the opening into a 'modern' song for the historical story.**

**P.P.S: I'm sorry if the chapter was a bit late. ^_^**

**Edited: 4/2/15 – Improved some scenes, fixed some errors.**

**~~~ StupidOtaku**


	8. Revelation after Anger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi… just Kali, Amaya and Fatima. And yeah, I changed the title; Magi: Their Magical Adventures - Magi: Despair, Hope and Destiny. Triple Update... yay!**

**.**

**VIII**

**.**

**Chapter 8: Revelation after Anger**

**.**

**VIII**

**.**

_**Kali's POV - Three Months Ago**_

"You're asking me why I wasn't angry when you broke the sword."

I nodded at her. Last time when I was training, training that was given to me while being watched by Amaya who suggested a few days ago to be my trainer got me confused. Yesterday, she just laughed and walked away when I broke the sword (in annoyance) right in front of her and then she just said, "Good work..." which really really got me confused instead of being annoyed at what she said. Because of my curiosity, a curiosity that is lingering in my head, here I am, right in front of her. Asking regarding yesterday.

"Hmm..." She rubbed her chin as if there was a beard there while I watched her.

"How about we go there?" She suggested, pointing at nowhere. I blinked and I inclined my head, seem to know where she was pointing.

"There? You mean..."

"Yes, there. Let us go."

**.**

**VIII**

**.**

I looked at the rock then to Amaya. I furrowed my eyebrow when Amaya made a 'here you go!' pose at the rock. It seems like she was presenting the rock to a rich buyer like it was a brand new thing. Though the image is quite amusing. A bright smile and beaming eyes. But there was nothing out of ordinary in her personality that she was showing right now, she always acts silly and comical whenever she feels like it. And this is one of the examples. Though she only acted like this if she has something in her sleeve . . . . I looked at her suspiciously.

_What are you planning?_

She inclines her head at the rock, her facade not faltering.

_Just look at it._

I glance at her for the last time before I walked towards the rock and inspect it in every angle. After a few minutes, I gave her a look.

"There's nothing out of ordinary in this rock, wait, why do you want me to look at it?"

"Hmm... try touching it." She said, smiling which irked me a bit. I turned to the rock and gently touch it. Nothing happened. I turned around and carefully took a sit at the top of it. Still nothing happened. Again, I gave her a look as I stand up and leaned at the rock using my hand as a support.

"Still nothing." I said to her dryly. Suddenly, Amaya flicked her finger as the rock under my palm suddenly disappeared without warning. I landed at the ground with a loud 'thud!' while I squealed in surprise. I look at the spot where the rock used to be and, to my dismay, only saw a small rock poking out from the ground. I also noticed that they were many pebbles scattered around. I looked at Amaya in disbelief.

"D-did you...? Where is the rock...?" I said, gaping at her. Amaya smiled.

"Just as what you see." She said. I look around in confusion at what she said. 'Just as what you see...?' What the heck does that mean? Again, I look around in thought. Before the rock disappears, Amaya flicked her finger and I fell to the ground at the lack of support. Does Amaya have something to do with this? I rose from the ground and glance at her suspiciously.

"You did that, right?"

Amaya feigned an innocent expression.

"What is?" I glared at her answer. Amaya laughs when she saw my reaction which made me glare at her harder (if it was possible) causing to double her laughter. I waited for her to stop laughing.

"Fine, fine." She laughs again. "It just that your reaction is too priceless." Amaya snickered. "Just like Fatima."

I raised my eyebrow at the last part before I asked her again.

"Back to the topic, what happened to the rock?"

"The rock? What is so important about the rock?"

I stared at her incredulously while gaping at her. This...! Is she doing this on purpose?! I took a deep breathe when I realize. That's right; she's doing this on purpose. Just like she said earlier, my reaction was too priceless at her actions. Self-control... Self-control... I wonder if this is what Fatima feels when she's dealing with Amaya?

"Why? Because I've been hitting that rock a few days ago and now you're telling me that the rock is an illusion?" I said, bursting the feeling and anger. Amaya sighs.

"Well, I'm sorry; it was for your own good." Amaya said, smiling apologetically to me. I sigh, trying to calm myself; this is the first time I got angry at something. Looks like I obtained another emotion: anger.

"You are right; I was hitting that rock to control magic, right? Wait… how does that rock relate to me controlling magic?" I asked curious at her intention. She smiled.

"I'm glad you've finally noticed." She said while walking towards where the rock was supposed to be as she kneeled and put her hand on the ground. She lifted her hand and a rock appeared. I frowned at the performance she made in front of me.

"And…?" I trailed off while looking at Amaya with raised eyebrows. Amaya ignored me as she wrote familiar words in the air using her pointed and middle finger. My eyes widened at the familiar magic. It all happened in a flash; she wrote the markings, a bright light appeared and a very long sword appeared, hovering in the air, floating in Amaya's hand.

"Summon yours now." Amaya said. I blink my eyes, confused what she was talking about and nodded when I finally get what she was talking about. My fingers glowed as I wrote the markings in the air and the markings shifted, flying around me before they joined together in front of me, forming a sword and the light disappeared showing my elegant sword, Gladio Salutis.

"Now what?" I asked, grabbing my sword in the air. Amaya took a deep breathe from her nose as she wave her hands.

"We fight." As soon as Amaya moved her hands, the long sword suddenly moved forward and attacked me, by which in instinct, I block it and pushed it back. I looked at her, bewildered.

"Amaya-san, why – "

"Be careful."

When I heard the warning, I immediately blocked the incoming sword to my right side but it suddenly moved to my left and I blocked. I was surprised at the force of the sword even if there's no one wielding it as I pushed it back again but it immediately came back towards me. I blocked every attack of the sword, I turned, and almost dance at every attack I blocked but the thought of countering it didn't cross my mind.

"Counter it."

"What?" I turned to her but that action drew my attention away from the sword that slashed my left arm and in the corner of my eyes; I saw Amaya's right eyes twitched. I saw the sword once again, is coming towards to me as I run away farther from the sword; hoping to gain some distance. I can clearly saw Amaya who gave me a confused look as I stopped running, positioning myself with Gladio Salutis in front of me and saw the sword coming towards me as I run towards it and slashed my sword when Amaya's long sword is in the good distance. To my surprise, it suddenly disappeared as I looked up in the sky and saw it attacking head-on, I dodged the attack by jumping back as I run towards it again, ignoring the dust around me and slashed my sword, blinded. I heard a clash of swords but then I saw a foot coming towards me as I immediately blocked it with my arms and I was pushed back at the force. I felt a gush of wind as I looked up and saw Amaya holding her sword. She smiled as the long sword disappeared on her hands.

"Well done, Kali, you've improve. Your senses had heightened and your agility has also improved." Amaya nodded at me as I collapsed at the ground, out of breathe. Amaya walked towards me and grabbed the sword from my hands, inspecting it. She smiled when she's done looking at it.

"Good job, Kali. You have now magic." Amaya offered the swords back to her as I grabbed it and noticed there was a resonating light surrounding the sword. I looked at her in confusion and then to the sword.

"What…? How?" I asked, confused how I achieve it. She took a sit beside me in Indian style and started explaining.

"We, Valkyries needed strong bodies to wield magic. That's why I advised you to hit that rock," Amaya motioned to the rock. "But I didn't tell you to destroy it. Our magic is not like other magic that needed something to focus their magic on, like wands or something." She hover her hand on my left arm. "Our magic is natural or active; it has its own conscious to protect the bearer from evil intentions. It's almost like bolg but except our magic is not a shell to protect ourselves." I lifted my head to turn to her.

"What's bolg?"

"It's a barrier that protects evil intention, bolg are mostly used by magicians."

I nodded as dropped my head to the ground. Dispel magic, huh? Sounds convenient but dangerous… I thought as I stare at the sky. Blue skies… Blue makes me remember of Aladdin and Ugo and the sun… makes me remember of Alibaba and blood makes me remember of a red-haired slave, Morgiana. I sigh at the nostalgic feeling in my chest, realizing that I actually missed them especially the boy and the giant. I closed my eyes, feeling sleepy as images appeared behind my closed eyes as I sigh again. Just as I was about to fall asleep…

"Wait, Kali, don't sleep yet. I have something to say to you." Amaya's voice woke her up. I opened my eyes to her.

"What is it?" I asked sleepily. Amaya leaned towards me.

"Did you know that Reborn Valkyries…" she moved towards my ear. "?…don't age?"

**.**

**VIII**

**.**

_**Present Day – Third Person's POV**_

Kali huffed as she continued her run around the city with Fatima beside her who was advised by Amaya to exercise with Kali. They run and run, without conversing each other as Kali glances up to Fatima in confusion.

"Fatima-san?" She turned to Kali.

"Hmm…?"

"Why are you still training under Amaya even though you're already strong enough?" Kali asked her as they slow their running pace. She seemed to be in thought.

"I actually don't know. Amaya keep insisting that I should still train and she also said that training has no graduate; no trophy or anything." Fatima sighed. "I don't know what's going in that pretty head of hers."

They continued their running as Kali dazed, thinking. _Training has no graduation, well; I suppose I agree with that. But…_ Kali glanced at Fatima. _She's not a Valkyrie, right? I always thought she's one though…_ she thought and sighs. After that, they moderately run around the city. Kali always noticed every people of the Kingdom that some of them were pale, weak, homeless and desperation for money and food when she just saw a person who buried his hand on the person's pocket as they run. Corruption seems to be lingering on this country, she thought. What kind of King wouldn't do anything to the people who are falling to poverty? Then she remembered the king who tried to kill her, she snorted. _Maybe that kind of kings… a coward…_

Kali forced herself to halt and she blocked a kick from Fatima. She looked at her in confusion.

"Fatima-san…?"

"She said 'We fight.'" Fatima retreated her foot back to her and she made fighting stance. "Sorry, her orders." Fatima said, smiling apologetically. Kali just shook her head, knowing who it was and she made her own fighting stance. For almost every day, Amaya always make a sneak attack to her by ordering other people to training or attack her, she even dragged other people like Sinbad, to Kali's surprise, Ja'far and now Fatima. Fatima and Kali tightened their fist and they moved forward to attack as their knuckles clashed each other.

**.**

**VIII**

**.**

Children's laughter can be heard at the distance. Kali and the other children decided to play hide and Seek but the problem is: _Who is the seeker?_ The children decided that whoever loses to the rock, paper, and scissor will be the seeker, they agreed as they immediately played rock, paper, and scissor to see who will be the seeker. Unfortunately, Kali lose at the game as she pouted at her bad luck.

_"Fine! Hide or I'll find you!"_ she exclaimed and covered her eyes as she leaned to the tree. She counted to the tree, waiting for the others to hide, in the bushes, behind the trees or in high concrete. When she was done counting, she turned her to see that they're gone, hiding as she silently walked around, searching for her playmates as a Seeker. She abruptly turned her head when she heard the bushes; she slowly walked towards it and stops when it moved. She continued to move forward and opened it.

_"Found you!"_ Kali announced as she found one of her playmates who squealed in surprise. Kali laughs when her playmate walked away while scratching his head. She turned her head again when she saw that a tree just suddenly shook. She walked towards it and looked up to a person sitting on the branch.

_"Mister, it's dangerous if you stay there or you'll fall hard to the ground!"_ Kali warned the person who wore strange clothing. The person laughs as he jumped to the ground and he patted Kali on the head who slapped his hand away.

_"You'll ruin my hair…"_ she pouted as she tried fixing her hair. The person laughs again as he bent forward towards her who leaned back.

"_Aren't you a good kid?"_ he said while messing with her hair, to Kali's annoyance who slapped his hand away again.

_"My mother said that if you at high trees, you'll get injured, and I don't want you to get injured."_ Kali pouted, crossing her arms on her chest. The person seemed to be shocked at what she said. He kneeled in front of her and did nothing, it doesn't help that he had half of his face was covered by a cloth. She lifted her hand to touch cloth but the person leaned back as if her hand was a fire.

_"Why do you cover your face?"_ she asked to him. He didn't respond instead touched a strand of hair from her shoulder, by which she let him touch it.

_"Why?"_ Kali asked him again, wanting an answer from him. He sighed.

_"Why do you care, little seeker? It's none of your business."_ He snapped which surprised Kali because she never expected a hostile answer. She smiled.

_"You're right; it's none of my business. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad."_ She apologized to him, which surprised him again. Kali suddenly heard her playmates making noises and realize that she forgot about the game, she panicked as she run towards them. But she was stopped by the person.

_"Little seeker, what's your name?"_ The person asked as Kali turned to him, smiling.

_"Kalika, what's yours?"_

_"Ithnan,"_

**.**

**VIII**

**.**

Kali took a deep breath in and out when they done training. She put her hands on her knees before she straighten her body and walked towards to the tree to sit under the shade. Amaya offered her water which Kali gladly accepted. When she's done gulping down the water, she turned to Amaya.

"Why do you train me?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Why train me?" Kali asked her again. She was confused why Amaya trained to this extent even though six months ago, she only needed her for help to help her control the magic.

"Didn't you ask for this?" She responds.

"Yes, but that time I only needed your help to control my magic not training."

"But you didn't object this training except you kept on going." Amaya arched an eyebrow. Kali opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She's right, she realized. _I should have her refused her if I didn't want to,_ she thought.

"You're right." She said, defeated. Amaya smiled at her and leaned at the tree as she closed her eyes.

"By the way, why did Fatima-san called you a drunkard?" Amaya left eyebrow twitched. She opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Is this the same day that Fatima said that I'm short?" She said her eyes gleamed. Reluctantly, she nodded as she silently prayed for Fatima's soul when Amaya let out a creepy laugh. Kali tried to change the subject.

"Is Fatima-san a Valkyrie?" Amaya seemed to be snapped out and turned to her with raised eyebrows.

"Why?"

"No… it's just that I thought that she was a Valkyrie since she knows the history of Valkyrie." Amaya seems to be in thought. Regret can be written on her face.

"Actually…" Amaya began. "That was just a story." Kali furrowed her eyebrows.

"A story?"

"Yes, a story. The full history of Valkyries are still unknown, the only one that people know is that their magic and the alliance. The journal, someone written the beginning then another writer continued it to make that journal complete." She said, looking down on the ground in regret. Kali was shocked at this.

"Are you saying that… they are not a tribe? The Valkyries? What are you talking about?" Kali wished that she was joking. Revelation after revelation, she was confused. The other man modified the history, another tried to prove that he was wrong and then this one says it was just a story. _What the heck?_ She wanted to say. _Is she saying that the Valkyries are just lies?_ All she ever wanted is to know who she is, and people was just messing the story, her identity. She was angry, shocked and mostly confused but most of all… angry.

"No." Amaya shook her head as glared at her. "They are not lies, she just happened to encounter them accidently." She covered her face. "I didn't want it to happen." Her voice was getting raw. Kali anger lessened as she looked at Amaya who was about to cry. She asked,

"What do you mean?" She took a deep breath and looked at Kali.

"The writer of that journal was my sister and the Valkyrie she encountered…" Her voice is starting to get raw again. "…was me. And I killed her."

Then it hit her. The woman with red hair and green eyes, that particular woman was just right beside her and then she remembered the words of the journal.

_**The woman is called…**_

Kali turned to Amaya.

_**Amaya, my dead little sister,**_

**.**

**VIII**

**.**

"Fog Troupe, what are they like?" Sinbad asked Ja'far.

"According to my sources, they broke into royal treasury two years ago and their numbers had been growing ever since and they equip themselves with magic tools."

"Magic tools?" Sinbad narrowed his eyes.

"And also they only attacked the mansion of nobles and national trading vessel, and they redistributed the goods and the money they gain, so some people are considering them as heroes."

"Hmm…" He put his hand under his chin. "So they are not ordinary thieves, huh?" He turned to Ja'far.

"Any other information?" Ja'far nodded.

"Yes, as I heard they got a new leader." Sinbad raised an eyebrow.

"New leader?"

"His name is Alibaba. They called him 'Miracle Man Alibaba.' And also the King of Balbadd seems to react at the name."

"What do you mean?"

"He tightened the security of his palace and his temper was everywhere." Ja'far sat down. "I know what you're planning tonight, just asked Fatima for permission." Sinbad shuddered at the thought.

"Ask for her permission? Please, Ja'far, she's not my mother and also I'm a grown up man, I can do whatever I want." Sinbad said and opened the door of his room, only to reveal a smiling Fatima. Sinbad jumped back in surprise.

"You surprised me, Fatima. How long have you been there…?" Fatima tilted her head, smiling sweetly.

"Where are you going tonight, Sinbad?" He paled.

"I'm just going outside to see stars, of course! And tonight is full moon too." Fatima furrowed her eyebrows to think, after a bit, she smiled at him, a normal smile.

"Oh, that's right. Tonight is full moon, if you want to see it, go out later since it's still afternoon." Sinbad sighs.

"Okay, Mother Fatima. I'll go out later. See ya!" Sinbad immediately closed the door leaving Fatima inside his room."

"Wait…!" Fatima sighs. She walked towards the couch where Sinbad just lay earlier and lies down, smelling it. Ja'far looked at her amusingly.

"You let him get away?" She turned to him.

"Yup, I did." She said as she caught a whiff of Sinbad's smell on the couch.

"Or perhaps you have feelings for him?" Masrur voice echoed on her ears and she gasps, scaring the hell out of her.

"What the heck, Masrur, Don't **EVER** do that again." She scolded her red-haired friend, glaring. He just leaned back to his original position.

"But seriously, why did you get him away?" Ja'far asked. She sighs through her nose.

"Sinbad's right, he's a grown up man; he can do whatever he wants. He had his own decision and I have mine. I can't stay overprotective of him." Ja'far smiled.

"The last time I remember, you were head over heels for Sinbad when we were kids." Fatima throws a punch at him which he easily dodged.

"That was in past. It already happened and today happened, I no longer have any feelings for him, I don't want to cling at the past, and I hate it."

"I didn't know you were a poet." Masrur said. Fatima throws a punch at him too but he easily dodged it.

"Shut up, Masrur." She pouted. She sighs in frustration and lied at the couch.

"I hate you, guys."

"Love you, too."

**.**

**VIII**

**.**

Kali turned to the other side, still can't sleep. She stared at the space, hoping that object she stared will move like it will magically grow arms. After seconds, she blinked feeling her eyes was getting dry and turned to the other side. She can't sleep, because of Amaya's revelation that she was that red haired and green eyed woman and history of Valkyrie that, according to Amaya, is still unknown. She closed her eyes, trying to forget the events happened today. Unexpectedly, a vision appeared before her closed eyelids. She opened her eyes, surprised at what she just saw. She just saw… Aladdin talking to a woman and then she saw his lips moved.

_**Don't kill them.**_

It shifted to the old woman, an old woman with an arrow pierced on her back. Kali widened her eyes at the sight of the blood. It shifted again to the cliff where people were pointing their arrows and swords to the woman who just Aladdin talked. One of the people went to strike her but she didn't move. A blood poured out from her scar and the same to her thigh which is also bleeding. Her lips moved.

_**We do not wish to fight you.**_

It shifted once again, this time it was Morgiana surrounded by dirty men. One of them walked towards her but Morgiana punched him in the gut as he fell down. Others unsheathe their daggers and swords as they prepare to attack her. When they did, she punched and kicked every person who went to attacked her. After a bit, she defeated them and then a raven swooped down to her, as it leave her a scar to her upper arm. It shifted, revealing Morgiana fighting the white Tigers and she defeated them all.

She gasped when her vision returned to normal and rubbed her eyes. She looked around her surrounding and noticed that everything went to normal. She covered her face at the visions she just saw. She just saw Aladdin and Morgiana at her visions. She uncovered her face, _what about Alibaba?_ She yawned, feeling sleepy, thinking she'll have to worry about that later and fell asleep.

That night, she dreamt of Alibaba wearing only nothing, but a leaf covering his private part. She woke up, red in the face.

_Why did I dream about him wearing nothing?_

**.**

**VIII**

**.**

**Kali's arc has finally come to an end. Yay, finally. :D And now here comes the bloopers!**

**VIII**

**Bloopers: Random Scenes**

**Kali: Why do you cover your face?**

**Ithnan: It's none of your business, little bird – wait, oh my god, I'm sorry *Laughs***

**Director/Author: Cut!**

VIII

***The scene where everyone was eating breakfast***

**Kali: …**

**Fatima: …**

**Sinbad: …**

**Ja'far: …**

**Amaya: Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!**

**Everyone: *chokes on their food***

**Amaya: *laughing at their reaction***

**Director/Author: CUT!**

**VIII**

***The scene where Alibaba was hugging Kali***

**Alibaba: You smell good. *smelling her hair***

**Kali: Thanks. You smell good too. *smelling his neck tiptoeing***

**Alibaba: …**

**Kali: …**

**Director/Author: … (Fangirling at them XD XD)**

**VIII**

***The scene where Kali and Aladdin was sleeping at Alibaba's place***

**Alibaba: *staring at Kali's sleeping face***

**Kali: …**

**Alibaba: *kisses her***

**Kali: *slaps him***

**Aladdin: That wasn't in the script…**

**Alibaba: I know.**

***insert Director/Author fangirling at them XD XD***

**VIII**

***The scene where Amaya reveals that she was the red haired woman***

**Amaya: I didn't want it to happen. *covers her face***

**Kali: What do you mean?**

**Amaya: The writer of that journal was my sister and the Valkyrie she encountered…*started to snort*…was me. And I killed her. *started to laugh***

**Kali: …**

**Amaya: I AM YAGAMI LIGHT! I'M KIRA! HAHAHA!**

**Director/Author: WE'RE NOT IN DEATH NOTE! (IT'S AN AWESOME ANIME THO)**

**VIII**

**Sinbad: Take a good care of her, Fatima-sensei *winks***

**Fatima: *snorts turning around* *turn round back to wink back at him***

**Sinbad: *was shock***

**Fatima: *made kissy face***

**Director/Author: *laughing at Sinbad's reaction*(FANGIRLING 3 3)**

**VIII**

***The scene where Alibaba was eaten by fire***

**Alibaba: AHHH!**

**Kali: Alibaba-san!**

***the fire disappeared and Alibaba was still there***

**Kali: Oh! *looks at the staff***

**Alibaba: *realizes that he was still there and made a ninja pose* WATA! *the flooring where he was standing was now slowly lowering***

**Kali: *looks at the staff again***

**Alibaba: Don't worry, Kali! I'm still alive!**

**Kali: Obviously.**

**VIII**

**Well that was fun ^_^. Thank you for the favorites and follows. Thank you for the support by reading this story. ^_^ . Thank you, thank you!**

**I always forgot that this is my first fanfic. (XD)**

**Still Improving Author,**

**StupidDove**


	9. Fate Brings Them Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi…just Kali, Fatima, Amaya and (SPOILER) another OC to arrive later on, soon.**

**.**

**IX**

**.**

**Chapter 9: Fate Brings Them Together**

**.**

**IX**

**.**

"Fatima-san?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you say about my vision I saw last night?" Kali said, looking at Fatima. She looked up in thought.

"Well actually I don't know. I never experienced that before." Fatima looked down below as Kali followed her lead.

"I see, okay." Kali nodded. Someone suddenly pinched her at her side causing her to twist her body and turn to Amaya.

"Who were you looking at? Some hot boy?" Amaya said as she joined them to sit on the window. Fatima sighed and rolled her eyes.

"The you-know-who still hadn't arrived and we are waiting for him to kick his ass."

"You are waiting for him to kick his ass, don't drag Kali into your business." Amaya clarified. Fatima just rolled her eyes and looked down.

The you-know-who she was talking about was Sinbad. Fatima told Kali that she let him get away to have fun yesterday but she never thought it would be that much and now they are waiting for him to punish him, according to Fatima, and they are now sitting at Kali's window. And about Amaya, she had come in terms with her and approached her to explain what she was talking on that day. She said that the writer of the journal was her elder sister and at that time, Amaya was just revived from the dead and she had gone crazy of her power that she can't control and accidentally killing her elder sister. Kali asked,

"Why do you have red hair and green eyes at that time and now you have brown hair and purple eyes?"

Amaya snapped her fingers as her disguised disappeared revealing her long scarlet red hair and emerald green eyes. Kali was shocked at the sight because it was the same that she saw in her dream but despite that, she was gorgeous and beautiful and she had gotten older too than in her previous form. She looked like in her early thirties; surprisingly her voice had gotten even deeper than she was in her kid form.

Kali asked her why she was in disguised and she said,

"Because of that stupid journal,"

Kali nodded in understanding.

"Oh, here he comes," Fatima said beside her. Kali looked down and saw Sinbad in rather revealing clothes. But what catch her attention are the blue-haired boy and red-haired girl. Kali beamed when she saw them.

"Sinbad!" Fatima screamed in rage, as she jumped down.

"Aladdin! Morgana!" Kali followed her as she also jumped down. Amaya followed after them. They might land for a while, since Kali's room was at the top floor. Below them, Sinbad was stopped by the guards for being suspicious.

"Who are you?!"

"Get out of here, you weirdo!"

"What's so weird about me?" Sinbad asked.

"Everything!" They shouted.

Ja'far sighs at the sight of his king. He walked towards the guards to stop them but Fatima, Kali and Amaya landed behind Sinbad and Fatima kicked his butt as Kali ran towards Aladdin and hugged him.

"Aladdin…! I miss you!" Kali said while rubbing her face at the side of his head. Aladdin hugged her back. When they broke apart, Aladdin had snot running down his nose and tears flowing from his cheek. Kali was shocked at his face as she hugged him back.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Aladdin hiccupped.

"I-I thought I would never see you again. I had asked a lot of people if they saw you but they said they didn't see you. I-I thought for the rest of my life that I'm not going to see you again." Aladdin explained while crying and Kali was touched at what he said. She wiped his tears from his cheeks.

"Didn't Ugo-san say that, that fate will bring us together, no matter where we go, whenever go, fate will always bring us together and you just needed to wait for the time to happen, right?" Kali said and Aladdin nodded at her as she hugged him. Morgiana smiled.

"Ah, Morgana," Kali greeted her.

"It's Morgiana." She corrected.

"Morgiana," Kali smiled at her.

After that, they were invited inside the hotel.

**.**

**IX**

**.**

"It seems as if our master has inconvenienced you." Ja'far said to Aladdin and Morgiana. "As he said, please let us cover your room fees." The two beamed at this. Kali was happy that they were together again.

"Thank you, friends of Sin." Aladdin thanked them and Kali tilted her head.

"Sin?"

"Sinbad's nickname." Fatima said.

"Oh, I thought he did something…" Kali muttered.

"And you please do something about your inappropriate attire." Ja'far said as he pushed Sinbad away to his room. Sinbad waved after the two.

"See you later, Aladdin and Morgiana. Let's eat together later." Sinbad said. Kali skipped towards Aladdin and Morgiana, she was about to say something but she noticed Morgiana looking behind her. Kali turned around to see Masrur, also looking at Morgiana before he walked away.

"His name is Masrur, also a Fanalis, like you." Kali said as she turned to Morgiana. Morgiana seemed to be surprised to see another Fanalis.

"Now that were done here, shall we go to your room?" Kali asked, excited. Aladdin beamed at her and Morgiana smiled. A maid approached them.

"There's no need, miss. I'll accompany them to their room." The maid said. Kali smiled at her.

"How about we go there together?" Kali asked.

"If that's what you want." The maid gave her a worried smile. Kali seemed to notice this and realized that she was a Valkyrie. She gave her an apologetic smile as they began to walk forward as the trio chatted.

"So…" Kali began. "How was your journey?"

"It was good! When I woke up, a grandma called me 'child of the rukh' and then I asked her what rukh is and she said," Aladdin cleared his throat.

"'The rukh is the home of the souls.'" Kali laughs when he imitated an old woman's voice. "'All those that are living will eventually pass. When that time comes, they will all return to a single place. The body returns to the soil, but the soul returns to the rukh.' After that, a beautiful woman named Touya arrived and said that the scouting party has arrived. Grandma goes out and after a while I go out too, listening to them. And when they celebrated, I blow the flute." Kali paled at this.

"Aladdin! I told you to not summoned Ugo-san when there are many people." Kali scolded.

"Yeah, I actually forgot about that." Aladdin scratches his head and laughs. "But they were shocked too when they saw him." Kali sighs.

"I knew it…" she muttered.

"After they saw him, they started to interrogate me if I was a spy from Kou."

"Kou?"

"Yes, but some deny it because I was only a kid. And then I introduced myself and asked them how is far is Qishan and one of them said that it will take two years by foot. And Baba reassured me that if I ride with the caravans…" Aladdin continued his story, purposely slowing himself so that they arrived at the room later on. When he's done, Kali turned to Morgiana also wanted to hear her story.

"Morgiana, what about you?" Morgiana turned to Kali.

"Huh?"

"What are your adventures?" She stared at the space in thought and began telling them.

"Well… I was wandering for a while and then I saw a caravan. When I heard them that they were going to Balbadd; I jumped in front of them without second thought." Morgiana said.

"Whoa…" Kali and Aladdin paled at the thought.

"When I was with Leila and Sahsa, during our travel, we met a slave merchant." Morgiana continued on as Aladdin and Kali both listened to her story. She seemed to be thinking hard at the thought, or the word 'slave'. When she's done, they finally arrived at their room.

"Wow, this is such a nice room." Aladdin said, excitedly. He run towards the bed and jumped, appreciating its softness. Morgiana was different; she just walked towards her bed and put her belongings there. Aladdin called out to the maid.

"Wait, miss!" The maid turned to him. "Where would be able to find a ship headed to the Dark Continent?" Morgiana and Kali turned to him.

"Dark Continent?" Kali tilted her head.

"Dark Continent?" The maid also tilted her head. "Oh, you mean a ship traveling to the south. That might be hard to find at the moment."

"Eh?"

"That is because of the Fog Troupe." Kali blinked at the familiar words.

"Fog Troupe?" Aladdin asked.

"Yes. This city often gets fog, but recently, a group of thieves has been appearing at the fog. But they only attack the mansions of noble and national trading vessels, and they redistributed the goods and money they gain, so some people are considering them heroes." The maid explained. Kali narrowed her eyes. As I heard they got a new leader, she thought.

"When they got a new leader, the riots and upheavals have gotten worse."

_I knew it, and I also heard that their new leader is…_

"His name is Alibaba. They call him 'Miracle Man Alibaba'." Aladdin seemed to be surprised and Kali sighs at her right guess as Morgiana seems to be in thought.

"Miracle Man Alibaba…" Morgiana muttered when the maid walked away.

"I'm sure that's not our Alibaba we know." Aladdin reassured her… or himself.

"You are… right." Morgiana said, still disturbed.

_Well… we can't be sure about that…_ Kali thought.

**.**

**IX**

**.**

"Mister Sinbad, it's been five months." The King of Balbadd, Ahbmad nervously greeted Sinbad.

"No need for pleasantries." Sinbad snapped. "I'm only here for one thing. Reopen the maritime trade with Sindria. Your father and I cultivated an alliance between our two nations. Are you trying to break that?" Both King and Deputy King flinched away. It seems like they expected this but was not prepared.

"I'm sorry, but it's impossible for me to reopen trade." Ahbmad tried to defend. "I already have my hands full with domestic issues here in Balbadd."

_Full with domestic issues? I'm sure he's just lazing around._ Fatima thought.

"What?" Sinbad seemed to have the same thought.

"Just a group of stinking thieves…" The King scowled. "Two years ago, they broke into royal treasury and their numbers have been growing ever since. They equip themselves with some strange magic. The army can't do anything against them. They've become a powerful anarchist force." The king seemed to be snapped this time. "Heroic thieves? Yeah right. By stealing from treasury, all they've done is raising the taxes."

Fatima scoffed. _You deserve it, King. And also all you are worried is the taxes? What a greedy disgusting pig._

"You two have terrible decision reputation." Sinbad said, dryly.

"It's not our fault! And this really annoying guy just took over the Fog Troupe recently." All of them took pay attention to this. "Why on earth did he have to show up now of all times!" Veins seemed to almost burst from Ahbmad's temple. But the Deputy King stopped him by covering his mouth.

"Ahbmad, shh." Sahbmad hushed her brother. "Don't tell them about that." Ahbmad stopped struggling and they hushed each other. Sinbad narrowed his eyes and Fatima noticed their strange behavior.

"A-at any rate, because of the Fog Troupe, trade is impossible." The King finalized. "If you want to reopen trade badly, you'll have to find your own solution." Sinbad stands up as he unsheathes a dagger and pierced it at the table between them.

"I'll get rid of that Fog Troupe. I don't need your army either. We'll do it alone." Sinbad also finalized, saying his decision and they walked away. As they walked way, The King noticed Amaya and called out to her.

"Hey you, what are you doing here?!" Ahbmad was ignored as Amaya continued to walk and closed the door.

"I'm sure, she didn't notice you." Sahbmad tried reassured her brother who was shaking in anger that he was ignored.

**.**

**IX**

**.**

"Eat to your heart's content!" Sinbad said as Aladdin and Morgiana drooled at the sight of the food. "Balbadd specialty, herb cooked Eumera sea beam." Fatima scowled at the sight of the fish.

"I'm allergic to sea food." Her nose scrunched up. Sinbad smiled at her.

"I also have one for you." He said and Fatima glared at him.

"No thanks."

Fatima leaned back to her chair as she continue to eat her own for which is not contained any seafood. Fatima looked across the table as Kali and Amaya eats their own food. She glanced at Sinbad who was introducing Ja'far and Masrur to the new kids.

"These are Ja'far and Masrur." He said, introducing them and he turned to Morgiana. "Morgiana, Masrur is a Fanalis. You are too, right?" Kali glances at them. "You two have the same eyes." Morgiana looked up to Masrur as he greeted.

"Nice to meet you." He said. Morgiana looked everywhere but him as she greeted back.

"You too." She said and continued to eat their food. After they're done eating, Aladdin dragged Kali with them as they approached Masrur.

"Hi! I'm Aladdin," Aladdin introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you." Masrur robotically replied._It seems to be his words of the day_, Kali thought.

"You and Mor-san are from the same place, right?" Aladdin asked.

"Yes." He replied. Aladdin touched him and seemed to be fascinated at his big muscles.

"You're so big! Are other Fanalis like him?" Aladdin turned to Morgiana.

"I'm not sure…" she trailed off as Kali sighed.

"Aladdin, did you forgot that Morgana – I mean Morgiana was a slave for almost all her childhood?" Kali reminded him.

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry, Mor-san but Ugo-kun still in a league of his own." Aladdin said and about to blow his flute as Kali panicked and tried to stop him. But it was too late, because Ugo's arms are already out. Unable to say anything, Kali just bashed Aladdin in the head causing a bump to grow.

**.**

**IX**

**.**

"Aladdin, you're also a Magi?" Sinbad said in shock.

"Also? Mister, do you know other Magi?" Aladdin asked. Kali took special attention at this.

"Yup." He replied.

"Mister, who are you?" Kali silently groan what was about to happened.

"The name is Sinbad." He coolly introduced. Aladdin jaw dropped on the floor at his identity… or so Kali thought.

"Haven't you heard about me? The adventure of Sinbad! I'm him." Sinbad tried to recognize his mighty but Aladdin remained oblivious at this._I may have known you don't mean that he also knows you too…_Kali thought, watching Sinbad's attempts.

"The man who has travelled countless roads and sailed untold voyages, who has navigated the world's seven seas, who has conquered seven dungeons and built his own country! The master of seven djinn, high king of the seven seas," He paused for dramatic effect. "Sinbad!" Aladdin remained oblivious.

"That's… amazing?" Aladdin said, unsure. "I'm not sure if I really understand though…" Sinbad blanched.

"You don't? Even though you are a Magi?" His face was turning blue at too much shock.

"Mister, what exactly is a Magi?" Kali turned to him. "I'm not even sure I understand it myself." Sinbad put his hand under his chin and closed his eyes.

"What can I say is, that this here is something only a Magi could do." Sinbad said, gesturing Ugo's materializing djinn body. "Only a Magi can produce enough magoi to easily summon djinn for such an extended period of time. Magoi refers to the energy produced by rukh. Ordinary people are able to use only the rukh available inside their bodies, but Magi are not limited and can use the rukh energy all around them limitlessly." Sinbad explained as Aladdin's eyes brightened.

"You, Magi are loved by the rukh." Aladdin scratched his head with a slight blush as Kali smiled at him. Sinbad stopped talking for a while, thinking as an idea came to him.

"Actually, I have a request for someone as amazing as you are."

"What is it?"

"Would you be willing to help me capture the group of thieves that's causing trouble here?" Sinbad said them, asking for their help. Ja'far seemed skeptical at this as he stopped Sinbad.

"Hold on, Sin." Ja'far said, running towards his King. "Do you plan on getting these children involve?"

"Why not?" Sinbad crossed his arms. "Aladdin is a Magi. He is touched by destiny and has appropriate skills for his position."

_Wait_, Kali thought. _What about me and Morgiana? He seems to favor Aladdin just because he is a Magi._ Kali crossed her arms and Morgiana furrowed her eyebrows.

"And also," Sinbad continued. "We don't have a single vessel on us right now."

"Because you're an idiot," Fatima muttered and Amaya patted her in the back.

"What should we do, Mor-san, Kali-nee?" Aladdin turned to them. Kali sighs as she shrugged. Morgiana looked down in thought.

"I wish to travel to the Dark Continent." Morgiana said as he turned to them. "If we defeat the Fog Troupe, the ships will be able to sail again, right?" She asked. Kali nodded in understanding at her reason.

_So she just wanted to get home…_ Kali thought.

"That's why we're here."

"And we're also here to look for someone." Kali raised her eyebrows. "If we successfully deal with the situation, could you ask this nation's king for help in our search?" Kali smirked.

Clever kid.

"I will." Sinbad nodded at her. Morgiana turned Aladdin and Kali.

"What do you think, Aladdin, Kali-san?" she asked.

"We'll do it." Aladdin nodded. Kali just shrugged, agreeing to his decision. _I have no other choice,_ she thought. _This is for Morgiana, to go back to her homeland_.

"That's great!" Sinbad grinned. "Then let's start planning, Aladdin." Kali frowned.

"Wait, what about us?" Kali asked him. Sinbad turned to them, smiling.

"You two, you can wait at the hotel." Kali's jaw dropped. "Even if you are a Valkyrie and Fanalis, I couldn't the ladies like you to fight." Sinbad said, putting his hands on their shoulder as he pushed them to the direction of the hotel. Unfortunately, Morgiana stomped her foot, causing a crater to form. Even though Kali wanted to fight with them, she never thought that Morgiana would wildly react when Sinbad didn't want them to fight.

"We will fight." Morgiana puffed her cheeks and Sinbad paled.

"Yes, ma'am."

**.**

**IX**

**.**

Morgiana, Aladdin, Kali and Sinbad's company gathered in a room. Fatima and Amaya refused to gather with them. Because they said:

"I'm going to sleep." Amaya yawned.

"Amaya, we have clients to heal, isn't that important than lazing around?" Fatima argued. Amaya turned to her.

"Sleep is important, Fatima. Are you telling me to heal them, half-asleep?" Amaya sleepily replied, barely opening her eyes.

"It is, but – "Fatima tried but Amaya already walked away. After that, Fatima let out a groan of frustration.

And here they are, gathered in one room, planning to capture the Fog Troupe. Kali reminded herself that she will tell Amaya and Fatima about their plan later on.

"We believe that the Fog Troupe's aim is either the wealthy merchant, Aljaris', or the noble, Haldhub's or mansion." Ja'far started.

"Why do you say that?" Sinbad asked as Ja'far frowned.

"False information has been spread about the movements of the army. The Fog Troupe appears to have supporters even within the government."

"Even within the government…" Sinbad muttered as Ja'far nodded.

"Yes. The Fog Troupe is more popular among the people than we imagined." Ja'far clarified and Sinbad looked up in thought.

"Excuse me." Everyone turned to Morgiana. "If the people support the Fog Troupe, are we really doing the right thing by capturing them?"

"I think so." Sinbad crossed his arms. "They distributed the money they steal to the people, thereby gaining the people's support. That's why people called them chivalrous thieves." He sighed. "But I think the thieves may only do that to make their crimes seem justifiable. Or perhaps we are hearing a lot of propaganda." He shrugged. "That's what I've come up with. That's my story and I'm sticking to it." He stands up. "You guys should also spend some time thinking this over, and act according to your conclusions. That's how I managed to get this far."

_I see_, Kali thought. _But the one I'm worried about is their new leader…_ she crossed her arms, thinking and opened her eyes.

_Miracle Man Alibaba… Are you the Alibaba we know?_

**.**

**IX**

**.**

**That Night…**

After sharing each other's conclusion, opinions, and ideas, they decided to be separated into groups and guard the mansion, a noble and the King's treasury by Sinbad and Masrur, Kali, Fatima and Amaya, and Ja'far, Aladdin and Morgiana respectfully.

**With Ja'far, Aladdin and Morgiana…**

"I'm glad that the two of you decided to join us." Ja'far said.

"I'm still not sure what the right thing to do is though. But I came all the way to see my friend. I'll capture these thieves." Aladdin said in determination. Ja'far smiled at him.

"Good answer."

**With Sinbad and Masrur…**

Sinbad and Masrur were patrolling outside the mansion they are guarding. The fog seemed to be thickening every second of it as Masrur carried a lamp. Because of the cold fog, Sinbad sneezed.

"It's so cold at night." He said while rubbing his arms. Masrur walked away from him.

"It is." Masrur agreed. Sinbad noticed that he was walking away as he chased after him.

"Idiot! Don't move!" Sinbad approached him to cover himself from the cold breeze. Masrur tried to push him away.

"Don't use me as your warmer."

"You two down there!" Someone shouted above them and they looked up.

"Stop chattering and guard my mansion seriously!" A man shouted with a chicken leg on his hand. They were two girls clinging at his arms. "I can't believe the army's so shorthanded that they could only spare the two of you to guard me. I'm so nervous I can't eat!"

"He's eating." Masrur dryly commented.

"Completely opposite at what he said." Sinbad said, rubbing his arms. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming towards them as they looked. A frail woman with dirty clothes and a baby at her arms was staggering towards them. They approached the woman and tried helped her.

"Are you alright?" Sinbad asked the woman who reached something at her and attacked Sinbad with a dagger by which he dodged.

"What was that for?" As the fog thinned, they realized that they are being surrounded. The people who surround them seemed to be in the same situation that the woman that they tried to help earlier.

"I-I can't produce any milk." The frail woman said while holding her baby. "I need food. If you get in our way, we'll- we'll kill you…!" The woman weakly declared as Sinbad watch in shocked at the sight.

**With Kali, Fatima and Amaya…**

"Say, Fatima?"

"What?"

"Do you have any feelings for Sinbad?"

Fatima blushed at Amaya's question as Kali just listened to them talked. They were sitting in a bench, and Kali was sitting between them.

"I did." Fatima admitted.

"Did?" Amaya raised an eyebrow. Fatima looked away, blushing.

"I had feelings for him before but that was…" she trailed off.

"That was…?" Amaya tried to seek an answer. Fatima sighs.

"He had too many admirers."

"So you're jealous?"

"No!" Fatima looked at her incredulously as she denied. Amaya gave her a teasing look and looked up in thought.

"Since you strongly denied it means you still have feelings for him." Fatima gasps.

"What are you talking about? I no longer have any feelings for him!"

"Ah, ah, ah," Amaya wiggled her finger. "What about what I saw the other day about you smelling the couch where he just slept?" Fatima gasped as she turned red. Kali chuckled at her reaction, seeing that it was getting interesting.

"T-that was…" Fatima stuttered.

"That was?" Amaya said in a teasing tone. Her expression suddenly changed from teasing to surprise, Kali also had the reaction as they sensed the magoi. They both turned to the certain destination, where the magoi spiked as Amaya and Kali looked each other and run towards it. Fatima followed them in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Fatima asked them.

"It seems like they attacked the royal treasury." Amaya replied.

"And also that's the place where Aladdin and the others guarded." Kali replied her too. They quickened pace, worried what will happen. When they are near, they noticed the red mist.

"Don't breathe the red mist!" Amaya warned as Kali and Fatima immediately covered their noses and jumped to the roof as they continued running. When they arrived, they saw Ja'far being tied down by a black smoke and Morgiana was unconscious. Kali searched for Aladdin and realized he just summoned Ugo to block the thieves. She noticed that Aladdin staring below as she followed his sight. Her lips parted when she saw the familiar blonde hair standing before Ugo as if challenging him. Kali closed her eyes.

_I knew it he was the new leader…_

And then she opened her eyes.

_And fate brought us together in this place._

**That Night…**

…**Fate Brings Them Together…**

**.**

**IX**

**.**

**Chapter 9 done! By the way, did you have fun at the bloopers last chapter? Ha-ha… perhaps I'll write bloopers again when this arc, Balbadd arc is done. I'll write bloopers when arc, every arc will end so that I can add my sense of humor. : 3**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Still Improving Author,**

**StupidOtaku**


	10. Tragedy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi, just Kali, Fatima, Amaya and another OC that will soon arrive. Very soon.**

**.**

**X**

**.**

**Chapter 10: Tragedy**

**.**

**X**

**.**

"Aladdin…!" Kali said, worried as she ran towards him but she was blocked by the members of Fog Troupe. Thankfully, Amaya and Fatima kicked their butts and nodded at her. Kali smiled gratefully at them before she run forward.

"Aladdin, it's been a while!" Alibaba coldly greeted the blue-haired boy. "Do you think you could unsummon Ugo for me? He's scaring my friends." Alibaba said. Kali's blood turns cold at the tone that Alibaba used to Aladdin as she stopped running. He was treating him like a kid, a little kid that who still needed to follow the orders. Kali slowly let out a breath as she realized that Aladdin is still – indeed – a kid. It seems like she got a little overprotective.

"It's been a while too, Kali." She realized that he was talking to her. Kali glared at him.

"Yeah," she managed to say to him. Ugo knelt down as Aladdin unsummoned him, following Alibaba's advice. Kali walked towards him and stops behind Aladdin who looked at the group.

"Alibaba-kun," Aladdin turned to Alibaba. "I came out here so that I could see you again. I have so much to tell you! Don't you remember our promise?" Kali was surprised at the reaction of Alibaba when Aladdin said 'promise'. "We said we'd see the world together!" Kali looked down in thought.

_There must have been a reason why Alibaba-san joined the Fog Troupe_, she glances at him. _Everyone has a reason_.

"Aladdin," Alibaba spoke. "I'm sorry." Alibaba outstretch his hand and Aladdin mistaken this as an acceptance. Alibaba patted him at the shoulder. "I can't keep the promise." His words broke Aladdin's hope, Kali was sure of it. She staggered back when Alibaba intently bumped at her.

"Sorry." He whispered to her. "Tell Aladdin that I'm sorry." Alibaba continued to move forward after he said that, leaving Kali in shock.

"The army's here!" someone shouted that made Kali snapped out of her dilemma.

"Alibaba, we've got to get out of here!" Someone shouted behind her as she turned around. It was a dark-haired man.

"Got it." Alibaba unsheathes his familiar dagger as Kali caught a glimpse of eight pointed star at it. Her eyes widened and grabbed Aladdin by his waist who is still stunned as she jumped away from them, from danger to the roof. In a matter of seconds, the ground where she just left was covered in flames.

**.**

**X**

**.**

**The Next Day…**

"That's unexpected." Sinbad stated. "There's a Dungeon Conqueror in the Fog Troupe? And he's the person Aladdin's been looking for? Just what kind of person is this Miracle Man Alibaba?" Sinbad piled up the questions. Kali glanced at Aladdin who is still in shock at the news; it seems like he still hadn't snapped out and are having a hard time to accept that his friend broke their promise. She turned to Morgiana who was sniffing the air, confused at her behavior; she walked towards her but was stopped by Amaya, gripping her arm.

"Kali, let's go." Amaya said, dragging her.

"Huh? To where?" Kali asked her.

"You'll know if you get there." She answered. Just as they were about to walk away, Fatima grabbed her other arm.

"Hey, Amaya, where are you taking her?" Fatima said narrowing her eyes.

"It's none of your business." She smiled, tugging Kali's arm but Fatima tugged it back.

"I also have business with Kali, let go of her." Fatima scowled. Amaya tugged back.

"You let go of her. This is more important than yours." Fatima tugged her arm back.

"No, this is more important than yours, so you let go." Amaya tugged.

"No." Fatima tugged.

"Yes, you are." Amaya tugged her back.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Kali grunted in pain as they began their tug-of-war to her. What's even worse is that their tight grip on her arm as Kali felt she was going to be split in half at their strength.

"Please… stop…!" She tried to stop them but she was ignored as they were busy bickering each other.

"Why don't try rock, paper and scissor?" Morgiana interrupt them causing them to look at her. Kali gave her a thankful gaze. "The winner will get Kali, and I have business with her too." Kali turned blue, chagrined.

"Morgiana too…!" she exclaimed. Fatima and Amaya agreed at this.

"I will never lose to you." Fatima declared as Amaya scoffed.

"Say the one who always lose every game…!"

"Not today!"

As they let go of Kali, she immediately run towards Morgiana who never made an attempt to stop their bickering. Kali winces as she rubbed her arms and turned to Morgiana.

"Thank you, Morgiana. You save me there…" She smiled at her, as Morgiana smiled her back but her smile dropped as she put her hand on Kali's shoulders and neared their faces.

"Kali-san," she looked at her. "Please don't tell Sinbad-san or Ja'far-san about this. I have to tracked Alibaba-san and bring him to Aladdin; I'll have them talk each other so that they will understand each other situation." Kali raised an eyebrow. It seems like Morgiana is still loyal to Alibaba and it looks like she didn't understand why Alibaba became hostile to them. She smiled at her as she touched her hands from her shoulders.

"Don't worry," she whispered back. "I won't tell them. I'll keep Aladdin distracted while you grab Alibaba from Fog Troupe." Kali frowned when she realized. "Wait, are you going there alone?" Morgiana gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry; I am a Fanalis, after all." Kali grinned at her as she clasped their hands.

"Morgiana," she said. "Thank you for taking care of Aladdin, I am in your debt." Morgiana seemed shock at this before she nodded at her. They both walked towards at Sinbad and Ja'far.

"Sinbad-san, I have to go grab something." Morgiana said to him as Sinbad nodded.

"Okay, take care of yourself." He smiled and Morgiana nodded. Sinbad turned to Kali.

"Sinbad-san, I'll take Aladdin to his room. It seems like he hadn't recovered." Sinbad took a glance at Aladdin then to her.

"Okay, take care of him." Kali smiled at him as she walked towards at Aladdin into the direction of his room. Sinbad and Ja'far flinched in surprise when Amaya let out a loud 'Alright!' while she raised her hand as Fatima sulked at her lose.

"Alright, Kali! Come with me!" Amaya turned around only to see that she's no longer there. "Kali?"

Sinbad frowned at them.

"What are they doing?" He asked as Ja'far sighs.

"Probably playing around." He replied.

**.**

**X**

**.**

Night came to Balbadd, as Amaya was able to sneak into the territory of Fog Troupe. How did she find it? By tracing their magoi. She ducked down when she reaches the heart of their territory.

"Good timing." She heard. "We were just looking for some new allies. If you've got nowhere else to be, you're welcome here." She took a peak from the rock where she was hidden; it was a dark-haired man talking. He turned to the golden-haired man by which Amaya identified as Kali's friend, Alibaba. "Right, partner?" Amaya frowned.

_Partner? So he's also the leader…_ she thought.

"Yeah," golden-haired man, Alibaba spoke. "But listen up. We're chivalrous thieves. We fight against the army for the sake of the slums. Don't you even think about stealing for your own dirty purposes. If you do…" He glared at the three people which Amaya just noticed. "You'll pay for it with your lives."

Amaya's frown deepened as ducked back down. The purpose she came was to investigate, and as she expected, they are chivalrous thieves, they fight against the government. _That boy, Alibaba must be something,_ she thought._He was able to become a leader of Fog Troupe when he first join, just who the hell is he? Is he really that powerful? Or maybe he is something?_ Then she remembered the night where Kali, and the magi, reunited with him and after that… Amaya gasped. _So he's the dungeon conqueror?_

"Psst," She looked around when she heard it. "Over here," She turned to her right and Fatima. She raised her eyebrows.

"Fatima?" Fatima crawled towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to investigate," Fatima explained. "I'm curious about that blonde-haired kid. You, what are you doing here?"

"Same as you." Amaya replied. "I'm curious and this is also my hobby." Fatima looked at her incredulously.

"Your hobby is spying?!" she said. "No wonder you saw me that day." Amaya smirked.

"Yeah, right."

After that conversation, they crawled away, when they saw that the blonde-haired kid was walking away. They followed after him and they are now on the roof, lying on their stomach as they listened.

"Kassim!" They heard. "What was that all about? Why are you taking in so many unknown men?"

"It seems like that Alibaba kid was against it." Fatima noticed.

"Yeah." Amaya agreed.

"Wanna start a war?" The dark-haired man, Kassim suggested.

"What?"

"Just kidding."

"Did you know that if you say 'just kidding' means you really mean what you just said?" Amaya said.

"I don't know about that." Fatima shrugged.

"But the truth is we have no choice but to keep fighting." Kassim said.

"I really have a bad feeling what he just said." Fatima commented. They turned their heads when they heard children's voices. They saw a group of kids running towards Alibaba and Kassim.

"What are you doing here?" Fatima and Amaya stiffened. They slowly turned their head and saw Morgiana standing behind them. Amaya waved.

"Hey, Morgiana. Good evening…?" Morgiana narrowed her eyes.

"What are you two doing here?" The women flinched at the tone she used as Fatima leaned to Fatima's ear.

"She meant business, Amaya, business…!" she whispered to her. Amaya sighs.

"We're here to investigate, just that." Morgiana face relaxed when she said that as she looked ahead.

"I see," she said and jumped away. Both women sigh in relief.

"That scares me…" Fatima muttered.

"She's a Fanalis, after all…" Amaya said but then she frowned when she realized. She turned to Fatima.

"By the way, what is she doing here?"

.

.

.

.

**.**

**X**

**.**

Kali stayed with Aladdin, she's always beside him trying to comfort. She stayed with from morning to evening. Kali tried talking but it was no avail; he just weakly or forced himself to answer her. She tried talking again.

"Aladdin," She began. "What kind of person is Elder Baba?" Aladdin seemed to snap out of it. He lifted his chin to look at her.

"Elder Baba…?" he slowly said. "Elder Baba took care of me when I was unconscious, she's always smiling… her smile reminds me of a mother, a family." He looked down. "Ugo-kun said to me that I don't have a family, I am a singularity, and he said that I'm completely different from the others, but Elder Baba taught me what it is like to have a family, to be part of it and the meaning of it." Aladdin looked up to her. "Did you remember when we first met?" Kali was surprised as she tried to recall their first encounter. She looked to him and frowned.

"I can't remember much of it but I can remember when you asked me if I wanted to be your friend." She put her hand on her chest, remembering the pain on her heart. A vision appeared before her, a vision where she was completely alone, where she just watched the other children who didn't care about her but then one of them offered a hand to her, she was surprised and hesitant before she took it and happiness happened afterwards. The owner of that hand was Aladdin.

"That's what I asked you," Aladdin looked down. "Before I met you, I thought I will be completely alone… in that palace and Ugo-kun refused to tell me who I am, and then afterwards… I got angry at him." He let out a humorless laugh. "It's so strange I can still remember it." Kali smiled at him. Even though she can't remember much of her past, she was glad that she met Aladdin. Her smile dropped as she remembered the 'voice' and what Amaya said to her. Amaya said that she will have the same fate as Aladdin whom she was accompanying; if he dies, she will die. She closed her eyes as she tried to erase a bloodied dead Aladdin.

"Aladdin," She called out to him.

"Hmm…?" He tilted his head.

"Do you know… anything about Valkyrie?" Aladdin glanced at the moon outside the window.

"When I asked Baba what are magi and then she brought up the word 'Valkyrie," He said, walking towards the window. "She said that Valkyrie is slightly similar to the magi; Valkyries are friends with rukh and the rukh loves the magi. Valkyries, she said, are mistakenly called as Chooser of the Slain because others misunderstood that Valkyrie only exist to kill humans but it was false, Valkyries are friends with rukh, they will never do something like that, they exist to protect. The rukh gave them a magic to reverse the phenomenon but others mistaken this as sucking one's life." He turned to her. "Valkyries are originally called Guardian of the Fate. But Baba said that even if they are friends with rukh, Valkyrie also bring misfortune." Kali frowned. "If the Valkyries willed it, they have the potential to annihilate a country or worse the world in exchange of their life." Her eyes widened. "So the Valkyries are called Guardian of the Fate and Destroyer of the World."

Kali looked down, confused. His story seems to be a bit different to the others. Sinbad said that they are called Chooser of the Slain but Aladdin said it was false. Amaya said to her that the Valkyries are group of women with mysterious powers, possibly the magic to reverse the phenomenon as Aladdin mention. She made a nod at Amaya's story.

"Baba said that it's a real history she just said," Aladdin continued. "Because others make assumption and theories about the real natures and purposes of the Valkyries and after all, the first Valkyrie was born in Great Kouga Empire, she said."

She looked at him in shock when he said the last part and then smiled knowing that she will have to believe about the Valkyries he just explained. She let out a breath.

"Why did you ask me about that?" Aladdin frowned at her as she smiled at him.

"Because I am one of them," She said. "I was able to find out during my stay in Balbadd." Aladdin's reaction was quite amusing. It changed from smiling as his eyes slowly widened, looking at her incredulously and backing away from her. Kali was confused at his behavior.

"W-what's wrong, Aladdin?" she asked.

"You're one of them!" he exclaimed in shock. "I was thinking of big muscle women with scary look…!" He calmed down after wards. "And I never thought that you would be one of them…" he muttered as Kali forced out a laugh at his assumption._I never thought about that…_ she thought. Silence happened between them as Aladdin looked outside from the window, through that silence, Kali suddenly remembered Alibaba's words.

**"I'm sorry; tell him that I'm sorry."**

She remembered the words. Kali was about to tell him about it, Aladdin suddenly spoke.

"A lot has happened to us in this past year." He said holding the flute. "I'm sure a lot has happened to Alibaba as well." Kali stands up from the bed.

"What should we do now? We need to come up with a new plan!" Kali frowned because it was more like he was trying to convince himself. "Should we continue our quest to collect the metal vessels, like Ugo-kun asked me to?" Kali walked towards him.

"Aladdin," she called.

"But before that, maybe we should go with Mor-san to see the Dark Continent?"

"Aladdin." She had slowly gone frustrated at his forced enthusiasm.

"I want to learn a lot from Sinbad-san too! There's so much to do!" A vein appeared at her temple as she forced him to turn around to her, ready to scold him but she refrained from scolding. She took a breath in and out to calm herself.

"Did you remember what you said to Alibaba-san?" Kali kneeled at him. "You said if you keep lying, no one will trust you even yourself. So Aladdin, I want you to be honest of yourself, cry if you want if that is what you're feeling. What I'm trying to say to you is: stop lying, I don't want you to hurt yourself." Aladdin pressed his lips as it trembled and his bangs were covering his eyes, which Kali was unable to read. To her surprise, he suddenly hugged her as she smiled and hugged him, patting his back.

After a few minutes comforting Aladdin, Kali caught something on her eyes. She looked at the moon and saw Morgiana's figure carrying a person. Kali slightly beamed and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she saw Alibaba soaring above them. Her eyes widened in shock when he crashed and looked at the figure at the window.

"You don't have to throw him like that…" She said.

"I have no choice." Morgiana replied.

**.**

**X**

**.**

After a moment's fix, Alibaba and Aladdin sat too far away from each other as Morgiana stand behind Aladdin and Kali sat beside Alibaba. Silence happened to the room, too silent that it started to ring her ears. Kali spoke up.

"If anyone wants to speak, speak." She said as Alibaba and Aladdin seems to flinch at sound and Alibaba looked at Aladdin.

"Y-you look well." He said.

"Yeah, you too." Aladdin replied. Alibaba scratched his head.

"It's been half a year, right? You've changed!"

"Yeah… you too…" Silence happened between them again and Kali face palmed at their reunion talk.

"Please cut the small talk." Morgiana snapped. "Do you know what's happening to this country because of your Fog Troupe? Domestic insurrections have caused trade to come to a halt, the government is abandoning its citizens, and formerly free, innocent people, whose only crime is poverty, are being forced into slavery."

"Mor-san, don't be like that." Aladdin tried to calm her down. "With everything going on, I understand your anger, but it's been so long since four of us have been together." He looked outside. "It's a beautiful night. Let's talk about happier things. Right, Alibaba-kun?" Aladdin smiled at him.

"Yeah." Alibaba returned his smile as smiled beside him.

Aladdin begun to tell his story about the Kouga clan, Elder Baba, the first princess, Hakuei, and the treachery of Ryosai, but he left out the death of Elder Baba.

"Wow, you did that all?" Alibaba said in awe. "Sounds like a great adventure." Aladdin nodded.

"Yeah. And now, I'm to capture the Fog Troupe. I didn't know you'd be with them though. I'm sure you have a reason for what you're doing." Alibaba looked down. "Please tell me why." Kali glanced at Alibaba.

"To do that, first I need to tell you my friend's story. Is that okay?" Alibaba suggested.

"Yeah, of course." Aladdin agreed.

"My friend's name is Kassim." He began. "He's the real leader of the Fog Troupe. He was my friend during my childhood days. We were always fighting, but strangely enough, we were still friends. We ran around the garbage-filled streets together every day. Even life was hard, but I had a caring mother at home who was a prostitute in the slums. She was always laughing and we were happy together." Alibaba closed his eyes. "But it was different for Kassim. His father was a good-for-nothing loser. But Kassim's father disappeared from the slums." He humorlessly laughs. "Well that happened frequently down in the slums. So mother took in both Kassim and Mariam, and the four of us became a family." He smiled at the nostalgic memory. "It was always loud, lively and fun with them but it didn't last long when my mother died of an illness. I couldn't do anything but cry but Kassim was different, instead of crying he promised to protect us. The three of us worked together and we tried really hard. We scavenged through the trash, we shined shoes, and we gave tours. But before long, Kassim fell in with a bad group of kids and turned to thievery. He was probably desperate to make sure we survive and one day, I asked him. 'Kassim, should I help?' and he said, 'You don't need to dirty your hands. You're not like me. I share the same blood as that loser. I'm rotten by nature. But you're not. You should live a respectable life, just like your mom.' Kassim was acting strangely that day. He suddenly said, 'We're friends, right?' and I replied 'Yes.' And then he smiled.

"In the same day, the King of Balbadd came down to slums. The guards came to get me inside the royal carriage. And when I get there the king said that I was his son. He also said that my mother was once a maid in his palace, and he fell in love at first sight. I was reluctant at this, so I told Kassim about this. But the reaction is quietly different, when I told him about this, he told me to get out of the slums. I thought Kassim would stop me, because he was my family! But… in the end, I left the slums. When I entered the castle, my life was turned upside down. I had maids to attend to my every need; I was put through harsh lessons every day. They ranged from the way I spoke and the way I walked, to my studies and my swordplay. And just like that, three years' time went by. My days in the slums had faded into a distant memory. One day, I felt a desire to see the slums once again and secretly snuck out of the palace. But when I arrive, there was nothing there; the garbage filled streets were clean and remodeled, but not a single person from the slums was to be found. During my search, I met Kassim once again. Why did I run to him? If only I hadn't snuck out of the palace that night! Nothing would have happened." Kali frowned.

"What happened?" she asked.

"When I met him, I greeted him and he greeted me back and then we have a reunion at the bar. I asked for the others and he said they are fine, he also said that the country drove them out because of redevelopment. After that, we celebrated our reunion. And just like that, we were back to three years ago. I didn't see it then, but looking back it now, I remember how his eyes darkened for just a second. Kassim made a made a decision that day, from the moment he saw me. A decision that would bring disaster." Kali narrowed her eyes.

_Kassim must have done something that Alibaba-san regretted,_ she thought. _Well… it's actually a bit obvious at what he said._

"During our reunion, Kassim asked how I was able to sneak out from the castle and I said through tunnel. And then I apologized at what I did before I go to the castle and he accepted my apology and said that he is always looking out for me. I was happy; Kassim just wanted the best for me. That's why I didn't realize that he had his guys follow me back." Alibaba touched his head. "I'm such an idiot." Kali sympathized with him.

"A little while after that," he continued his story. "I was called to the bedside of the bedridden king. He said that he doesn't have much longer and he wanted to leave the country to my hands. I didn't answer him instead I asked him what are his feelings to my mother, Anise and he answered that he loved her. I thanked him for his honesty. My body still tenses at the memory. When I checked outside, I saw Kassim and the guys at the treasury. When he noticed, he glared and after that, something hit me. And they burned the castle; I realized that Kassim used the tunnels that I had told him about that one night to steal the treasures from the palace."

"And when I regained consciousness, I learned that the king passed way, and I ran from Balbadd. I was hired by the Oasis City military, lived with them, and started to save money. I had always been fascinated by the dungeons, and it was around this time that I started to dream about finding one and getting rich off the treasures inside. But all I did was dream. I lived day by day, just barely getting by. Until I met you two, Aladdin and Kali." Kali looked at him in shock; she never thought they would leave a big impact into his life. She glances at the door, where she sensed five magoi, probably eavesdropping.

"But there is still something I don't understand." Morgiana voiced out. "If it as you said, Kassim betrayed you. Why would you be a part of his Fog Troupe?" Kali let an 'oh!' when she also realized that.

"After we captured Amon's dungeon, I wanted to set off on a new path, a right path. But I wanted to take responsibility for my previous mistakes first, so I returned to Balbadd." Alibaba admitted. "What I found there was…" he trailed off and Kali realized what he was thinking. _Balbadd is already in ruins and poverty occurred in the country…_ she realized, thinking. _And maybe they are already here before I got here since they appeared two years ago, no, Fog Troupe was formed two years ago… I think…_ Kali thought.

"Kassim!" Morgiana suddenly said as Kali snapped out. Alibaba forced a laugh.

"At first, I thought he was the guy throwing the country into chaos too. But after talking to him, I realized I was wrong." Alibaba gripped his hands. "The one really at fault here is the government." Kali started to doze off again after he said that. _Well… after all, he was the one who burned the palace and Alibaba-san mistaken him as a bad guy._ She thought and suddenly she remembered the current king of Balbadd. That man, just what the heck is he doing? First, he tried to kill me and now… she shook her head. What a heartless man, he's too lazy to manage the country and now the country has fallen. She started to get angry at the man. Curse him to the heavens!

"I know he betrayed me." Kali turned to him. "But after talking to him, I realized that he's still my friend and my family. That's why I joined Fog Troupe! I quickly took action. In order to gain the support of the people, we shared our spoils with them." Alibaba said, determined as Kali glanced at Aladdin who seemed to thinking with a frown on his face. What's wrong, Aladdin? Kali decided not to voice out her thoughts. What are you thinking right now?

"When the time is right, I will reveal my identity and go talk with Ahbmad. I'm going to fix this, Aladdin!" Alibaba declared. Kali suddenly had vision of people gathering outside the palace, killing the guards with a crazed look on their eyes. Then it shifted to a huge black creature fighting Morgiana and Alibaba. Kali closed her eyes and shook her head as she tried to erase the images.

"If your idea doesn't go according to the plan, what will you do?" Aladdin asked as another vision appeared before Kali and saw the black-haired man stabbing his chest with his own weapon. She closed her eyes tightly and Morgiana seemed to be only one who noticed Kali who was acting strangely.

"If you become controlled by your anger and start a fight in your rage, I have a feeling the result will be very sad." Aladdin said.

"But there's nothing I can do about that!" Alibaba replied. "This country is so messed up right now! Someone's gotta do something! I know this isn't the right way to do things, but I… I…" Alibaba gripped his head. "I don't know what to do anymore! I'm such a mess right now. That's why I didn't want to meet you guys yet! Please… just get out of here! Get out of this country!" Aladdin hit Alibaba on the head with his staff which startled Kali.

"Calm down, Alibaba-kun." Aladdin said as he withdrew his staff. "The problems this country is facing are very difficult." Aladdin stands up and walked towards him. "But it'll be okay. I'll help you think of a solution! Let me help you come up with a way to help with your friends too, okay? We have Ugo-kun, Kali-nee and Mor-san on our side too. If we work together, I'm sure we can find a better answer!" Kali smiled. _As expected from Aladdin's wisdom…_ she thought but her smile dropped when she sensed multiple magoi that suddenly appeared in the hotel.

"Okay, Alibaba-kun?" Aladdin asked, offering his hand. Alibaba accepted his hand.

"Yeah." He said. Kali abruptly turned her head behind her when she felt a magoi spiked as the wall behind exploded into bits. Kali and Alibaba were sent forward at the force and as they looked behind them, they saw the black-haired man, Kassim with Fog Troupe members with him.

"Yo! Sorry for the wait!" Kassim greeted. "We've come to rescue you, partner."

**.**

**X**

**.**

**A/N: If someone noticed something that is left out, please tell me, because I have very little attention span (-_-). Well… I hope you enjoyed the story! (^_^)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**(P.S.: Did my writing style improved?****)**

**P.P.S.: I have everything already planned about this story, the history of Valkyrie, the foreshowing, everything! (Even in Alma Torran Arc lol).**

**Update: Facts in A/N deleted.**

**Still Improving Author,**

**StupidOtaku**


	11. A Serious Talk with the King(s)

**Oh my, I am back from the deadadada. Sorry guys, its been a year?**

**Sorry for a long wait :D Don't worry, this is triple update.**

**AND**

**Judal will appear! Super-duper excited! XD.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi… just Kali, Fatima, Amaya and another OC that will come soon. Very soon.**

**.**

**XI**

**.**

**Chapter 11: A Serious Talk with the King(s)**

**.**

**XI**

**.**

"Kassim!" Alibaba exclaimed. Kassim noticed the other people in the room.

"Huh, you're the ones from last night…" he muttered as his eyes focused on Aladdin but Kali stepped in front of him.

"You never said you were going to attack the hotel!" Alibaba said to his friend.

"You idiot," Kassim replied. "If we don't attack them, we're going to get slaughtered." He positioned his weapon as Kali's eyes widened at the familiar sword on his arm. "I've received some information. That guy is staying in this guy, Sinbad." She glanced at the door after he said that and noticed there have been multiple magoi outside, possibly attacking Sinbad but for some reason, she can only sense four familiar magoi. Kali was startled when Kassim suddenly grabbed Alibaba's arm as he dragged him.

"We'll talk later. Hurry!"

"Hold up, I'm…!" Kali saw in the corner of her eyes that Morgiana was positioning and realized that she was going to attack Kassim and Alibaba with him. She pulled both of them by grabbing Alibaba's other arm.

"Look out!" She said as she dragged back his arm, successfully dodged Morgiana's kick.

"This way!" Kassim said as both him and Alibaba, Kali to her surprise, Alibaba gripped her hand and she was dragged with them. As they towards the balcony, they were also chased by Morgiana with Aladdin after her. When they reach the balcony, Kali was surprised that they were still other members waiting at them. She snatched back her hand, making Alibaba looked at her as she waited at the entrance of the balcony. Morgiana emerged from the entrance and Aladdin followed after.

"What are you going to do, Alibaba?" she called out to him. "They're still a group of thieves."

"Shut up, you monster!" Kassim snapped at her. "Want to get beaten again?" Suddenly, the floor where the members of Fog Troupe are standing blow up and Sinbad, Ja'far, Masrur and Fatima appeared, but Amaya was nowhere in sight. Kassim commanded the members to attack them but Masrur defeated them all efficiently and swiftly. Morgiana was amazed by his abilities.

"Wow…"

"You went a little overboard, Masrur." Sinbad stated but Masrur didn't reply.

"Who are you guys?" Kassim demanded.

"What do you mean? Did you come here looking for me?" Sinbad asked, raising his eyebrows. Kassim flexed his arm, his weapon when he realized.

"I see, so you're Sinbad." Black smoke appeared at the sword as the dark smoke surrounds Sinbad, tied.

"What's this stuff?" Sinbad said, looking down at the dark smoke that tied him up.

"The more you struggle, the tighter it'll bind you!" Kassim turned to the crowd. "Hear that? No one move!"

"I should save him." Morgiana said as Kali agreed with her.

"No need." Ja'far informed.

The black smoke suddenly disappeared and Kali noticed that his hands were glowing.

"His hands…" she muttered as Fatima turned to her.

"That's magoi manipulation." she informed to her. She glanced at her then to Sinbad. _Magoi can be manipulated?_ She wondered.

"No way!" Kassim said in shock when Sinbad was able to break free.

"His title as High King of the Seven Seas isn't just for show." Ja'far said as Fatima sighed in relief.

"Such a weak magical item won't affect me." Sinbad said.

"Damn you!" Kassim cursed as he ran towards Sinbad to attack him but was stopped by Masrur and was forced to kneel on the ground with his arm twisted behind him. Sinbad pulled out a sword, flexed it on Kassim head.

"Now, once I capture you, my work here'll be done." Sinbad turned to Alibaba. "Right, Miracle Man Alibaba?" Alibaba gritted his teeth. "Let's settle this as leaders. If you wish, take him out. You're a Dungeon Conqueror, right?" Kali deadpanned when she realized something. She turned to Fatima and Ja'far.

"You guys," she began. "You _did _eavesdrop us?" Both of them stiffened when she said that but they didn't answer back as she sighed. She glanced at the crowd when it suddenly got silent. _What happened?_ She thought as she looked between Sinbad and Alibaba. She noticed Sinbad who make a glance at Aladdin as she followed his gaze._ Why did he look at him? _She thought as she glanced back at Sinbad.

"Run for it, Alibaba!" Kassim shouted, breaking the silence. "You bastards, make sure our leader makes it out alive!"

"I see." Sinbad realized. "You have that option as well. The Fog Troupe is doomed for anyway, and you're different from the likes of them. If you want run, run. They're all people from the slums but you're not." Sinbad smiled at him. "Even if you pretend to be one of them, you can't escape the fact that you're a royal prince."

"Shut up!" Alibaba suddenly shouted which make Kali startled. "Don't talk like you know me! I'm no different from them! They're all my brothers and sisters! Don't you dare make fun of our bond!" Alibaba said as he unsheathes his dagger then suddenly muttered some spell.

"Spirit of propriety and discipline, I command thee and thine. With my magoi as your source, use your great power to bring my will to life!" His dagger glowed. "Come forth, Amon!" After he said that, all around them was surrounded with flames. Kali frowned. _Even though Sinbad-san doesn't have his metal vessels with him, I'm sure Sinbad-san can still beat Alibaba-san… _she thought as she crossed her arms. _Thinking all that makes me worried of Alibaba-san. Please be safe. _She silently prayed.

Sinbad blocked a magical flame that coming towards him using the sword. _So this is the fire djinn, Amon, _he thought asAlibaba appeared in front of him, attacking him with dagger as Sinbad recognize of his way of sword. _He fights using Balbadd's royal sword style. _Alibaba swings his dagger at him as flames attacked him but Sinbad blocked it with his sword. _He's not bad at combining his moves with Amon's flames either, _she thought and Alibaba run towards him and he was able to disarm his sword. Alibaba used this opportunity attack him but Sinbad caught his wrist, sucking his flames. _The flames are…! _Alibaba realized as Sinbad hit him in the gut and the flames around them disappeared.

"ALIBABA!" Kassim shouted as Alibaba fell to the ground.

"You seem to have no idea how to use that djinn." Sinbad said to him. Kali was about the run towards Alibaba but Aladdin gripped her hand.

"I'm sorry, Kassim…" Alibaba apologized. "I…" he coughed.

"Dammit!" Kassim loudly cursed. "Why did you have to show up here?" he said to Sinbad. "This has nothing to do with Sindria! If it weren't for you, we'd still undefeated!"

"If you didn't have someone inside leaking information to you, you wouldn't be able to do anything!" Sinbad replied. "Know your place, you foolish weakling!" He snapped at him. "You've involved all those around you in a fight you can't win. You're just leading them to their doom!" Kassim looked down as he gritted his teeth.

"If they're captured, what will happen to them?" Morgiana asked as Kali looked at her.

"It may be harsh," Ja'far said. "But the fate of a rebel is to die by the noose." This made Kali worried.

"But if you still desire to fight, even knowing all of that," Sinbad continued. "There is one path left to you."

"Hmm…?" Ja'far raised an eyebrow, Fatima had the same reaction.

"You must gain what it is you lack." And then he pointed himself. "In other words, you must allow me to join the Fog Troupe!" A series of shock and surprise can be heard from the crowd as Ja'far's jaw dropped on the floor and Fatima looked at him incredulously.

"What?" Ja'far said.

"Sinbad, seriously?" Fatima said in shock.

"Sin," Ja'far called. "You're going to join the Fog Troupe?"

"Yeah." Sinbad responded.

"And fight with them?"

"Yeah."

"Against the government of Balbadd?"

"Yeah!"

"Seriously?!" Fatima exclaimed.

"That makes no sense." Ja'far said. "You're supposed to defeat the Fog Troupe. Didn't you agree with Ahbmad to do so in order to reopen trade?"

"But I want to support the Fog Troupe." Sinbad stated.

"That's not what you said earlier! Didn't you say that's your story and you're sticking to it?" Sinbad sighed.

"Ja'far-kun," he said as he pointed at him accusingly. "How can you be so coldhearted?" Sinbad said.

"Huh? What?"

"You know well as I do the miserable state this country is in."

"Yes…"

"And yet that wasn't enough move your soul?" Ja'far touched his face.

"Certainly… I did think the situation was awful, but…"

"Exactly!"

_Why is he making me a villain here? _Ja'far thought in chagrin as he glanced at Fatima who can only give him a pitiful look and Kali who looked amused at the unexpected turn of events.

"That's why I decided that I'd rather lend my strength to these people desperately fighting for the slums, than to that stupid king." Fatima smugly nodded at this. "I'm going to fight with the Fog Troupe!" The members of the Fog Troupe had mixed emotions at his declaration and Kassim can only gritted his teeth.

"Sinbad-san is an interesting guy, isn't he?" Aladdin said. "I can see how he became popular!" Kali frowned at this.

"I think he's more like eccentric person to me…" Kali muttered.

"So anyway, will you acknowledge me as a member, Alibaba-kun?" Sinbad said to Alibaba.

"I'm sorry but," Alibaba said. "I don't see myself as still being so naïve that I'd believe you."

"All I want to do is help the people of this country." Kali felt uneasiness at that sentence. "If I told you that, would you still not believe me?" Sinbad kneeled at Alibaba. "All right, then. If I had another reason, it would be to stop the 'Distortion of the World.'" Kali frowned.

"Distortion of the World…" she muttered as she remembered the burning houses and people. She shivered.

"Don't you people sense it too? In recent years, frequent wars have broken out; poverty and discrimination are on the rise, and the world has been thrown into overwhelming turmoil." Kali glanced at Aladdin when she remembered his story.

"As the King of Sindria, I am very concerned about the current situation of things. And that's why I'd like to resolve one such Distortion of the World, the internal strife of Balbadd." Sinbad looked at him expectantly. "What do you say about that?"

"Don't be fooled by him!" Kassim shouted. "He's the king, dammit! The hell he wants to join us!" He pointed at Sinbad accusingly. "You high-class bastards would be happier if we lowlifes starved to death, right? If it means you can live in luxury! Am I wrong, O' Great Sinbad?" Ja'far suddenly attacked him.

"Shut up." Fatima turned to him as she put her hands on his shoulder. "You have no idea what kind of wounds Sin has sustained or sacrifices he's made till now." Ja'far went to move forward but Fatima gripped his arm tightly, preventing him. "You know nothing, you insignificant thief!"

"Stop it, Ja'far." Sinbad commanded. "We don't want to cause any troubles to them." Ja'far snapped out as Fatima sighs, relieved.

"I'm sorry, Sin…" he apologized.

"Alright, just don't hurt him." Alibaba said as he stepped forward in front of Kassim.

"So you'll let me join? Thanks." Sinbad smiled at him.

"Ja'far-onii-san is a little scary." Aladdin commented.

"Well… sometimes." Masrur silently replied.

"Well, let's get straight to the business." Sinbad began. "Alibaba, I want you to come with me to the royal palace. You said that once you earned the support of the people, you will reveal your identity and talk with Ahbmad, right? I'm just saying that the time is now." Alibaba looked at him in surprise. "You've already gained the people's support as the leader of Fog Troupe, and I will support your claim as a prince of Balbadd. I'm an old friend of the late king." Sinbad nodded. "Yes, I can see his resemblance in you. No question about it – you are a prince of Balbadd. And as a prince, you carry heavy responsibilities, don't you?" Alibaba frowned, wondering where he heard that but Kali knows where because they were eavesdropping earlier.

"What do you say, Kassim?" Sinbad turned to Alibaba's friend. "Once we've settled things, the lives of the people of the slums will be guaranteed. That's your goal, right?"

"Do what you want." Kassim spat out. Kali stared at him, worried especially the 'vision' she saw that he was stabbing himself with the weapon on his arm. Her gaze lingered to his arm, where he put his weapon as she focused on it. She narrowed her eyes to it but then she widened her eyes when her body throbbed what she saw. Thankfully, no one noticed her weird behavior at that moment.

"You should go, Alibaba-kun." Aladdin suddenly said. "You have a brave heart! I know you do!" Sinbad smiled at the sight as he turned to Fatima and motioned her to come to him. Fatima gave him a curious look as she walked towards him. Sinbad leaned in to her ear, whispering something. Her jaw dropped what she heard as she looked at him in disbelief and Sinbad gave her something on her hand then closed it. Ja'far gave them a confused look.

**.**

**XI**

**.**

The next day, after they spread the news of Alibaba being a third prince of Balbadd who is also 'Miracle Man Alibaba' in Fog Troupe, the people of Balbadd immediately gathered outside the palace, hoping. Alibaba was shocked at the sight of the crowd as he never thought there would be so many people would support him. After that, they entered inside the palace with the king in front of them. Sinbad and for some reason, Fatima accompanied Alibaba inside the palace. The king scowled at Sinbad.

"So you're the one who made this fuss, Uncle." Ahbmad said. He turned to Fatima.

"And you bitch, what are you doing here _again_?" He scowled at her too. She shrugged.

"I'm just accompanying Sinbad and," She tilted her head towards Alibaba. "This guy."

"_Our _policy is to not interfere with domestic issues." Sinbad cut in their conversation. "You brothers should go ahead and talk it over among yourselves."

"How can you say that with a straight face?" Ahbmad pointed his finger at Sinbad accusingly. "After all the butting in you've done, what are you talking about?" Sinbad turned to Alibaba and nodded at him as Alibaba stepped forward.

"Ahbmad-nii-san," Alibaba began. The King Deputy whispered something to the King. "Nii-san, I'm sure you know this, but the treasury incident was my fault and you could also say that I was the cause of Father's death. That day, I believe that I committed a crime that I can never erase. But why did the Fog Troupe assault the treasury? Why are the people crowding around the palace right now? Think about it! Your people are suffering to death right now! Ahbmad-nii-san, I ask you as the King of this country. Promise me that you'll do everything in your power to protect the lives of the people!" Fatima leaned towards Sinbad.

"Hey Sinbad," she whispered. "Is the King even listening to his brother? With that poker face of his, he's acting like a stone."

"I agree with you," he whispered. "But this one of my expectation, I knew he is going to reject him. I'm just testing something…"

"Ehh…." Fatima can only reply after that as they continue to listen at the brothers.

"…If you do that, I will disband Fog Troupe!" Alibaba declared.

"Is that all you wanted say?" Ahbmad said with usual poker face. He lightly slammed his staff and the royal guards started to block Alibaba, pushing him back.

"Wait! What about our promise?"

"Insolence." Ahbmad scowled. "Someone of such origins as you, how dare you speak to the rightful king without permission?" Fatima sighs. "I am the 23rd King of Balbadd, Ahbmad Saluja. I have never considered you, something we picked up from the slums, as my brother." Ahbmad narrowed his eyes. "Don't forget – without the protection of the King of Sindria, your head would've already rolled!" Ahbmad touched his forehead as if he was sick. "Get out, I don't feel well... All those maggots swarming outside the castle…"

"Don't mess with me!" Alibaba snapped which made Fatima startled. "Someone who speaks of his people like that has no right to be a king!"

"Oh my. What's all the commotion?" Someone interrupted.

"Oh, you've returned, Banker." Ahbmad greeted the unknown guest.

**.**

**XI**

**.**

"I wonder if Alibaba's okay in there." Aladdin asked. Him, Kali and Morgiana were outside of palace, waiting for the outcome of the discussion with the king and the decision of the king.

"With the support of all these people, I'm sure he's fine." Morgiana reassured him.

"Yeah, you're right." Aladdin agreed. He glanced at Kali who was frowning the whole time ever since they arrived there.

"What's wrong, Kali-nee?"

"I was thinking that the talk with king will not go well…" Kali deepened her frown. "After all, he tried to kill when he found out that I'm a Valkyrie…"

"Valkyrie…" Morgiana's eyes widened.

"Ehh!" Aladdin's eyes widened. They widened their eyes for different reason.

"Yeah," Kali nodded at them, actually expecting reaction. "But thanks to Sinbad-san, I was save by him – "Her body throbbed again, the same way when she sense dark rukh on Kassim's weapon. She can feel it; she can feel it behind her. She bumps at someone but she was ignored. Her body throbbed again, when she realized that she just bumped the person who also had the dark magoi, she can feel it in her body. She glanced at the person and saw the black rukh, barely visible in her eyes. But suddenly something covered her eyes.

"Hey, you two." She heard Amaya's cherry voice as Kali quickly removed the cloth and realized it was a cloak that covered her. She glanced at her.

"I'm sorry you two but I'm going to snatched Kali for a while!" Amaya waved at them as she started dragged Kali.

"Wear that cloak," Amaya said, strangely serious. "It will protect you from harm." Kali looked at her in confusion but she wore the cloak anyway.

"By the way," Kali began. "Where are you last night?" Amaya suddenly stopped and let go of her hand, causing Kali to also stop running. Amaya turned to her with a strange expression. Kali started to get anxious at her stare and Amaya suddenly grins at her.

"I'm just running some errand!" She grabbed her hand again as they jumped into the sky. Kali let out a squeal in shock and realized that they flying towards the palace.

"Wait, Amaya-san!" Kali screamed. "Why are we going there?!"

"We will eavesdrop on them, of course!" Amaya said with her usual grin on her face. They started falling towards the highest place of the palace and landed not quite gracefully as landed on their backs, rolling their bodies and started to fall towards the ground but thankfully Amaya was able to grip something and managed to hold Kali by grabbing her hand. Kali gave her a thankful smile as Amaya pulled her up. Kali realized that Amaya was holding at the edge of the window of palace connected to the King's Audience. They took this opportunity to listen as Kali glared at Amaya.

"Why are we eavesdropping on them?" Kali asked.

"Gathering information, like Sinbad and the others did to you." Kali deadpanned.

"So you were there, after all?"

"But I left them without notice, anyway." They lowered their body when a guard went past to them only their fingers visible into their sight but the guard didn't notice. What's even worse is that they were the edge of the window with a very little support in their feet, only stepping on the palace's small carvings on the walls, barely holding on. Kali huffed.

"Can we even hold in here? I'm about fall." Kali said struggling.

"Yes, we will." Amaya let out a strained reply, also struggling and then they heard voices.

"Oh? Another visitor?"

"The King of Sindria came to greet me. Greet him." Kali and Amaya recognized the King's voice as they took a peek from the window.

"Hold on! I'm the one who…!" Kali blinked when she saw Alibaba and sighs when she recognized the tone he used to the king.

"Looks like it didn't go well…" Kali said.

"We'll that king are easily influence by the others, that's how he became like that." Amaya replied as Kali glanced at her.

"Influenced? By who?"

"Anyone." They turned to the King's Audience just in time to see the unknown's guest face. They grimaced.

"Pleased to meet you. I am Markkio, the banker." The banker said. "I'm currently employed as Balbadd's financial advisor."

"Financial advisor?" Amaya muttered.

"I am Sinbad, King of Sindria, pleased to meet you." Sinbad said as he shakes hands with the banker.

"Likewise."

"Have we met before?" Sinbad asked.

"No, this would be a first time." Markkio, the banker replied.

"Get outta my way." Someone said as they turned their heads. "What's with the annoying crowd outside?" Sinbad seemed to be in shock when he saw the new person and the new person seems pleased when he saw Sinbad.

"Oh, well if it isn't Your Dumbness." The new person pointed at Sinbad as he runs towards him. "Why're you here? You always end up getting in my way, man."

"Judal, why are _you_ here?" Sinbad asked. Judal turned to Fatima as he looked at her in awe.

"Fatima! Nice to meet you too! SO you and your dumbness together?" Fatima blushed when he said that.

At the window, Kali narrowed her eyes when she can see the barely visible black rukh around him as she turned to Amaya.

"Amaya-san, have you felt something unusual at that man?" Kali asked as Amaya smiled.

"Of course," Kali frowned, wondering why she looked so calm. "We react at the kind of men like him."

"Something like sensing a dark magoi?"

"Yeah." Amaya frowned. "Wait, what?"

"I saw someone wielding a weapon with dark magoi on it. I am scared at the outcome." Kali looked as remembered her 'vision'. Amaya just frowned at her in confusion.

"Sorry Uncle Sinbad, but you'll need to leave now." They heard at the King's Audience; looks like they missed the conversation between Judal, Sinbad and Fatima.

"This conversation isn't over."

"That's right!" Alibaba said.

"As for reopen trade with Sindria, then it's really impossible for me to help you." Ahbmad said.

"What do you mean?"

"All of Balbadd's trading rights have been put under control of the Kou Empire."

"What?!" Fatima suddenly exclaimed as Kali was startled. They continue to eavesdrop.

"Balbadd cannot trade with any other countries unless the Kou Empire authorizes it."

"Do you plan to be ruled by the Kou Empire?!" Sinbad exclaimed. Fatima just sighs and shook her head.

"A King with no _knowledge_ as being a King to _his_ people…"she muttered, touched her forehead. "What a lazy, greedy bastard pig."

"This is just a policy that the banker proposed we enact in order to revive Balbadd's economy." Ahbmad replied.

"That's right." The banker said. "To serve as a peaceful economic bridge between countries, that is the job of us bankers."

"I think this is getting weirder than I thought…" Kali muttered.

"How about it? You're a king, right?" The banker said to Sinbad. "Why don't you hand over your country's economic affairs to us as well?" Fatima spared a worried glance to Sinbad who didn't budge at all or replied to the banker.

"Wait!" Alibaba exclaimed, realizing that he was ignored. "I haven't finished talking to you either!" He screamed to the king. "Promise me as a king. Tell me you'll definitely protect the people who are suffering!" Amaya just shook her head at Alibaba's attempts.

"Let's go, Kali." She turned to her. "I guess were done here." Kali nodded as they jumped towards the ground.

**.**

**XI**

**.**

The talk with the king was not successful. When the night came, the people of Balbadd was still waiting at the outcome even though they knew that in their hearts that wasn't successful but they can't accept that in their minds and that's why they are waiting for the news, hoping. Alibaba who sulking at the outcome, was afraid to tell the people, afraid that he might crushed their hopes as Aladdin, Kali, and Morgiana tried to comfort him.

"Alibaba-kun, did you get to talk with the king?" Aladdin asked, oblivious. Both and Morgiana still didn't know what was the outcome and they were expecting from Alibaba as Kali just kept silent, already knew what was result at the talk with the king.

"It wasn't much of a talk." Alibaba replied, still sulking. "Ahbmad-nii-san only talked to Sinbad. In the end, it was completely worthless." Kali patted him in the head.

"At least you tried." Kali said.

"That's not true." Aladdin said. "You can hear them, can't you?" He turned to the people voices outside. "So many people were moved by you going to face the king. Your actions definitely changed things." Alibaba looked at him as he smiled.

"Thank you, Aladdin."

"But what do we do right now?" Morgiana said.

"Tell the people the outcome of the talk with the king." Kali suggested as Alibaba looked at her. "That's what they wanted, we don't have any choice." He sighed.

"'The negotiation failed.' how am I supposed to say that to them?" Alibaba flinched when he heard a knock from the door as it opened revealing Ja'far and Masrur who barely fit at the door.

"Please follow me." Ja'far said. "Sin is about to announce the outcome of today's negotiations." After that, Alibaba hesitantly followed them outside with his friends behind him. They saw Sinbad standing at the platform with people below him, waiting for his announcement. Ja'far pushed Alibaba towards the platform as Sinbad smiled when he saw him, gaining him a bit confidence. Alibaba walked towards the platform.

"Today's negotiation failed." Sinbad announced and series of depressed faces looks down. "All of our requests were completely brushed aside, so we must officially oppose the national army."

"This is the end of us…" Someone muttered in the crowd.

"What's ending for you?" Sinbad interrupted. "Until now, you could only fight underhandedly, like a band of thieves. Remember why you took up the sword!" Alibaba turned to him. "To save yourself from poverty, to support and protect your families, is there anyone here who really thinks that this is the end?" The crowd seemed to encourage what Sinbad said as Alibaba looked up to him, gaping.

"Good." Sinbad continued. "Then I'll lend you all my strength. I'll defeat whoever they send! If your country persecutes you, my country will accept you. The world is still filled with many unreasonable things, but we'll accept those who fight against them. I created my country for that sake." Alibaba looked to the crowd when they gave him a positive response then looked at Sinbad in amazement. After that, Sinbad seemed to started planning or talking to the crowd as Alibaba just looked at the distance and looked down, wasn't able to do anything. In the corner of her eyes, Kali saw a single black rukh and her body throbbed when she detected a heavy presence.

"Hey, Sinbad!" A familiar voice shouted. "So this is where you were, Your Dumbness." Judal said as he jumped from his magic carpet.

"Judal." Sinbad said, narrowing his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Judal asked as he smirked.

**.**

**XI**

**.**

**Extra/Omake: Original Character Hairstyle (and Appearance) (To help the readers to picture the OC)**

**Kali's hairstyle was just a simple high ponytail with her bangs parted to right but this will change. She wore a typical gypsy outfit.**

**Fatima hairstyle is almost identical to Sinbad but instead of low ponytail (like Sinbad), hers was tied into low twin tails and she got a tomboyish appearance. What she wore is all up to you.**

**As for Amaya, her disguise is 10 year old(ish) kid with her hair tied into bun. Under her disguise is a long red wavy hair and emerald green eyes. What she wore is all up to you. (I still hadn't decided for this two (._.)**

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**

**Still Improving Author,**

**StupidOtaku**


	12. Mutual Dislike

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi… just Kali, Fatima, Amaya and another OC that will appear soon. **_**Very soon**_**.**

**.**

**XII**

**.**

**Chapter 12: Mutual Dislike**

**.**

**XII**

**.**

"It's that guy…" Kali muttered when she saw the man from earlier arrived. She glanced around and noticed Amaya had disappeared _again_, she search for Fatima and noticed that she was with Ja'far and Masrur and none of them seemed to notice Amaya's disappearance. She looked at Aladdin who didn't notice the glowing eight-pointed star on his frowned when she saw it. _Ugo-san is reacting to him too?_ She thought as she turned to Judal.

"Judal, did you come here on Ahbmad's orders or rather, Kou Empire?" Sinbad asked, suspicious when he arrived.

"No, no, it's not like that." Judal replied as he shrugged. "I don't really care about any of them."

"What exactly do you plan to do with this country?" Sinbad asked again, narrowing his eyes. Kali glanced between them and noticed that they seemed to know each other, especially when she (or they) eavesdrops at the palace. It also seems like Sinbad doesn't like him at all.

"Dunno. I've got no interest in the economy. What I really like is…" Judal smirked. "_war_." Sinbad gritted his teeth. Others reacted too when he said that, thinking that he might start a war on the spot.

"Kou Empire is really strong!" Judal continued, boasting. "Their army's got tons of soldiers, and five dungeon conqueror! They've even managed to make an army outta dungeon monsters. Isn't that amazing?" Judal laughed. Kali gaped at him at what he said. _Five Dungeon Conquerors!? And Dungeon Monsters army!? If we are at war with them right now… _She thought when she remembered Amon's dungeon and its inhabitants.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, the one who I really want to join up with is _you_, Sinbad." He said, while his hand outstretched. "That's why you should hurry up and conquer the world with me!" Judal continued to blabber as Aladdin asked Ja'far.

"Ja'far-onii-san, who is that man?" Aladdin said as Kali turned to them.

"His name is Judal." Ja'far answered. "He has a past with us. He is also a magi, like you." Kali and Aladdin were shocked.

"Huh? Magi?" Aladdin said with wide eyes. Kali narrowed her eyes and she turned back to Judal. _To think we are facing another magi right now, what's more is that he had a weird rukh around him. _Judal suddenly frowned as he looked at Aladdin who looked surprised.

"What's with him?" Judal said. "The rukh around him is weird." Kali sweatdrop. _You're the one to talk…_

"He's a magi like you." Sinbad said, sighing. Judal blinked twice before it registered into his mind.

"Huh?!" he said in disbelief. "A shorty like him is a magi?! You're kidding, right? Magi are amazing, you know?" he started to run towards Aladdin. "Magi are magicians of creation, the very strongest users of magoi." Judal circled Aladdin, as he observed him. "As if I can accept that there are many others besides me." He leaned towards him. Kali stood beside Aladdin protectively.

"You reacted to him precisely because he's a magi, didn't you?" Sinbad cut in. Judal glanced at him before he smirked making Kali narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Hey, shorty." Judal greeted Aladdin with a smile or to Kali a weird suspicious smile. "The name's Judal. What's yours?" Aladdin was puzzled at his sudden friendliness before he replied back.

"My name is Aladdin." Aladdin said.

"I see, Aladdin." He outstretched his left hand, inviting him to have a handshake. "Nice to meet you, fellow magi." Aladdin blinked at him, even Kali was surprised at his behavior and started to get suspicious at him even more.

Aladdin was about to hold his hand, but Judal's hand suddenly clenched, thrusting his hand forward. Kali noticed this and she caught his wrist before it could reach. Judal side glance her, frowning.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He said as she glared at him.

"What I am doing? Protecting your fellow magi." Judal scowled at her as he snatched his fist away from her hand and turned to Sinbad.

"Sinbad, who is this bitch?" he asked. Kali twitched, slightly offended when he called her 'bitch'.

"That's Kali, Aladdin's sister." Sinbad replied as Kali raised an eyebrow at him. _Sister?_ She thought. Judal turned back to her, smirking. Kali narrowed her eyes to him at his quick change of behavior.

"I apologize my rudeness earlier, but nice to meet you too, Aladdin's sister." Judal offered her a hand, the same hand that was about to punch Aladdin in the face. Kali gave him an irritated smile.

"Nice to meet you, Judal-san." She accept his hand, gripping it and they it gave a shake.

A strained silence followed after that, neither of them letting go of each other's hand. The others gulped when they sense a heavy atmosphere between them. Suddenly, Kali pulled Judal's hand and at the same time, she lifted her other elbow towards his neck but Judal blocked it with his other hand, the others were surprised at Kali's sudden aggressiveness. He looked at her, their faces just an inch apart.

"Heh… you actually know how to fight, Kali-kun." Judal smirked at her, impressed as Kali let go of his hand and she took a step back from him. Judal took something from his cropped shirt as Kali summoned her weapon, Gladio Salutis.

"We have to stop them." Aladdin said, worried but Sinbad stopped him.

"No, don't." Sinbad said. "Let them be." Aladdin looked at him with a mixed of surprise and confusion as he turned his head to Kali and Judal. Judal twirled his wand as he looked at Kali.

"Why do you look angry, Aladdin's sister?" he said, looking at Kali's calm face as her right eye twitched when he said that and she positioned her weapon in front of her. Judal's smirked widened.

"Fine, if that's what you want, I'll gave you what you want!" Judal started to gather magoi on his wand as she frowned and tightened her stance. When he gathered enough magoi on his wand, it formed a glowing sphere surround it.

"Here I come!" He exclaimed as he throw the sphere towards her. Kali lifted her sword above her head, bracing herself from the attack but something countered it before she could take it. She looked behind her and realized that it was Aladdin.

"If you're going to fight Kali-nee," Aladdin said. "Then I'll fight you too!" Kali looked at him worriedly, before she run towards him and she turned back to Judal who smirked.

"Fine." He said, looking pleased. "I'll take you both head on!" He started to collect magoi again on his wand while at the same time, Aladdin collect his own too. Judal throw the sphere at both Kali and Aladdin but she dodged the attack and Aladdin protected himself by making a barrier. After that attack, Judal catches a glimpse of Kali's mark on her neck as he widened his eyes and suddenly lowered his wand. He frowned at Kali and she frowned at him in return. Judal turned his head to Aladdin.

"Oi, shorty." He said to him. "Give your sister to me." Kali, Alibaba and Morgiana looked at him in shock. Aladdin narrowed his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because," he pointed his wand at Kali and glowing chains made of magoi suddenly appeared, tying her body, unable to move as she flew towards him and Judal grabbed her mouth then showed her neck, revealing a Valkyries mark. "She's a Valkyrie. She'll be useful in the Organization."

"Judal!" Sinbad shouted. "Let go of her!"

"Shorty, let's make a deal." Judal said as he let go of Kali's mouth when she tried to bite his hand. "If I win, I'll take her." Kali looked at him in disbelief.

"And If I win…?" Aladdin asked.

"I'll never take her, she's all yours." He waved his wand as he grinned menacingly. "So, shorty let's start our competition for our trophy, a magic competition."

**A/N: Yes, I've shorten the chapter. I prefer it this way (and its easier to write like this lol.)**

**~jsp**


	13. Opposite

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi… just Kali, Fatima, Amaya and another OC that will appear soon. **_**Very soon**_**.**

**.**

**XIII**

**.**

**Chapter 13: Opposite**

**.**

**XIII**

**.**

"Magic?" Aladdin said puzzled.

"What the hell? You don't know that, even though you're a magi?" Judal said, disappo. Kali struggled from the magoi chains but it only tightened when she did that. She glared at him.

"Lemme teach you then, Shorty. Magoi is the pure energy created from the rukh." He started gathering magoi again on his wand. "If we just gather and shoot out pure magoi it won't pack much of a punch. If you command the rukh that creates the energy then…" Lighting replaced where he just gathered the magoi on his wand. "Like this my thunder magic is created!" Everyone parted their mouth in shock when they saw lighting just right on his right hand, on his wand. Judal throw his thunder magic, attacking Aladdin who made a barrier made of magoi but it wasn't enough because the barrier slowly dissipates under the magic and blast occurred, covering the surroundings with dust.

"Aladdin!" Kali shouted as she struggled again against the chains but it was no avail. She started to crawl like a worm towards where Aladdin was supposed to be, but Judal grabbed her by her hair.

"Hey, are you trying to get away?" Judal said to her as he forced her to stands up only using her hair as Kali gritted her teeth in pain when she felt her hair was about to be pulled from her head.

"What the heck, you only tied your hair like this? You don't have any sense of style at all." He commented while inspecting her loose ponytail. "Fine, I'll teach you when we get back, when I finally defeat that shorty." He turned to where Aladdin was standing, only to see that they were a large crate, the cause of his magic. Judal laugh in glee as Kali widened her eyes in distress.

"No way_!_ He got blown away that easily_!?_" he said in disbelief while laughing. Tears started to form in Kali's eyes as she hangs her head. She clenched his fist and her body started to tremble causing Judal to look at her. He pats her head.

"Here, here…" he strokes her hair. "Don't be sad Kali-kun." He said, as he smirked. "Even he's dead, he's still watching over you…" That statement causing Kali to scowl as she bared her teeth and tried to bite his hand that was gripping her hair causing him to let go as Judal watch her fall to the ground at the lack of support.

"I'm just being honest, you know? Why are you angry?" He said while putting his hands in the air. Suddenly, Masrur went to attack him, about to kick him but a bolg protected him. Masrur retreated back as he turned to Sinbad.

"It's no good. We can't use our household vessel either." He stated as Sinbad gritted his teeth.

"Don't get in my way, Sinbad." Judal said to Sinbad. "And besides, you can't stop me even if you want to. After all, you don't even have a single metal vessel with you, right?" He smirked and he turned to Kali who was crawling away but he just easily gathered her in his shoulder. Just as he was about to fly away with her…

"Let go of Kali-nee!" Aladdin voice shouted as Judal and Kali turned and Judal widened his eyes when he saw the blue big body of Ugo protecting him. Kali sighs in relief; she actually forgot that Ugo was with him, protecting him. Aladdin was breathing heavily, probably from exhaustion.

"So this is magic." Aladdin realized. Judal smirked at him before they landed at the ground. Judal gently put Kali in the ground but he tightened the chains around her – to her dismay – and he pats her in the head _again._

"Wait here until I get back, Kali-kun." Judal chuckled. A vein appeared on her temple. _Like hell I would!_ She thought.

"Shorty," Judal turned around from her glare. "You've got something interesting there." He looked up, inspecting the giant djinn. "That giant form of djinn… Only magi like us could call that out." He smirked. "Fine, I'll recognize your ability." Kali watched them, unable to move and unable to intervene them. She glanced to Judal who started to babble _again_ as she closed her eyes in thought. _Judal, even if Judal has a black rukh… _She shook her head. _No, no, no, I shouldn't feel pity for him. _She started to frown in confusion. _Why do I feel pity for him, anyway? He's a bad person. _She opened her eyes when she realized what she just thought. _Bad person…?_ After that, a vision appeared; the vision of her past.

_**~Vision~**_

"**Mother?"**

**She turned to Kali. "Hmm?"**

"**Why is this world has a bad person and a good person?"**

**She frowned at her. "…What makes you say that?"**

**Kali frowned. "No, it's just… When every time I play with my play mates, we did Cops and Robbers, it was fun capturing the 'bad guys'. But as I watched them, I realized. **_**Why is there a villain in this world? Is this the evidence that heroes exist in this world?"**_

**Her mother sighed as she crossed her arms. "Well… being a villain is a choice, a general choice. It is up to people if they wanted to be a villain or a hero. But a villain doesn't automatically become a bad person when they are born; they were a 'good people' at first. Trust me, Kali. We are born with two-faced people in this world. Some people don't automatically trust a stranger because of his story but some trust him."**

**She turned to Kali. "Now, Kali, why that some people didn't trust the stranger and why some of the people trust him?"**

**Kali frowned. "They didn't trust him because he's suspicious… I think? And some people trust him because… it's in their nature… I think?"**

**Her mother raised her eyebrows, curious at her answer. "It's in their nature?"**

"**Well I don't know! That's what I think, why are you asking me this?"**

**Her mother laughed. "You are actually right. It is because of their nature. They easily trust him because they are ignorant, like you."**

"**Like me?"**

"**Yes. You, Kali, don't know a thing about the world. The beauty, the cruelty of the people, the nature, and different part of every edges of the world, **_**you don't know a thing."**_

"**Why do I feel offended…?" Kali muttered.**

"**Well… I intended to anyway. By the way, the reason why there are bad people… you are right, Kali. It is to foreshadowing the good, so that 'good people' will appear. They beat the 'bad people' and became a hero. After all, what is a hero if there is no villain at all? What is justice if there's no immoral? It's just simple as that."**

"**Are you saying that… there is always an opposite of everything?"**

"**Yes, **_**everything.**_** There is black and white, good and bad, happy and sad, man and woman, there is an opposite of everything. It is the nature of the world itself."**

"**And it is the 'good people's' job to beat the 'bad people'?"**

"**It depends. There are some people who were bad but became good. Good turned into bad. Like I said, it was people's choice."**

**Kali nodded. But then she frowned. "It is possible to unite both good and bad?" **

**Her mother looked at her curiously. "It… never happened before. I don't know if it was possible."**

"**So… it was impossible…" Kali muttered as her mother sighed.**

"**Kali… Why did you think reuniting both good and bad?"**

"**So that there will be no fighting in this world. There will no chaos, and I don't like chaos that always happens around us."**

**Her mother sighed again. "Kali, you are too ignorant, ignorant than I thought. Chaos is already part of the world **_**and **_**it will always happen around us, we can't prevent that."**

**Kali's shoulders dropped. "I knew it… it was impossible… I was thinking that there will no innocent will get hurt if they are fighting's occurred. If we reunite both forces, there will be no chaos…"**

**Her mother slightly smiled at her daughter. She is too ignorant, too benevolent to this cruel place. "Kali, don't give too much kindness to other people because they will take advantage of your compassion."**

**Kali looked at her in confusion. "Why?"**

"**Kindness can be your****strength **_**and**_** your weakness,"**

_**End of Vision~**_

"…li!" Someone called.

Kali blinked when the vision disappeared as she shook her head to clear her head.

"…Kali!"

She looked to her side and saw Alibaba. She frowned as she look down and realize that there are no longer chains around her. She sighs as she tried to stand up but only to fall back. Kali felt strangely weak.

"Kali, you should not move around…" Alibaba said as he supports her. "Fatima-san said that those chains have sucked your magoi from your body."

"I see…" Kali trailed. "Where is Aladdin?" she asked. Alibaba looked ahead as his face hardened.

"Ugo-kun!" She heard Aladdin shouted. She turned her attention and her eyes went widened.

**.**

**XIII**

**.**

**A/N: The last one for our triple update. Wew, _it's been a while._ I was even thinking of _discontinuation(?) _of this story but nah, this story potential though so I ended up reading the whole thing, _ohhh, _ like this story need seriious edit. What's even worse that I forgot what to write next, and thank god, I left some notes so I was able to _refresh my brain._**

**_That's all, folks. Thanks for reading._**

**_~jsp_**


	14. Dark Emotions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi… just Kali, Fatima, Amaya and another OC that will appear soon. **_**Very soon**_**.**

**.**

**XIV**

**.**

**Chapter 14: Dark Emotions**

**.**

**XIV**

**.**

"Ugo-kun!" She heard Aladdin shouted. She turned her attention and her eyes widened when she saw the ice embedded to Ugo's back. She tried stand up again but she was stopped by Alibaba.

"Don't, Kali!" Alibaba hold her back. "You have to rest!"

"But Ugo-san…!" She struggled against him.

"I know!" He shouted which surprised her. "We know…" She take a looked around and saw their shocked faces. She looked down. She can only watch Aladdin and Judal.

"Power… I need to give more power…" Aladdin said and he blows the flute. He breathes heavily as he blows the flute again with flushed face. Kali frowned when she felt the magoi was _actually_ not delivering to Ugo, it just scattered to his body and he is not using it for some reason. Kali wanted to go there, to stop Aladdin from giving him anymore magoi to Ugo because it was no avail. She's too weak to move, to stand up, and to run towards him… all she can do is watch. Tears gathered on her eyes as she hanged her head while gritting her teeth. Why is she weak, right now? She thought. Why now when she had someone that is needed to be saved? Why?

"He's strong, I'll give you that." Judal observed. "Still, it looks like it hurt him. See?" he pointed. "There's magoi leaking out from the holes."

Kali twitched when she heard him speaking. She lifted her head and stared at Judal. _That's right._ She thought. _He's the reason why… he's the reason why I became weak._ Her eyes gleamed as she glared. _He's the reason why Ugo-san… Aladdin was suffering…_ those who are near to Kali suddenly shivered and wondered where the chill came from. Sinbad glanced at Kali when he felt a _**bloodlust**_ from her. _This is bad, _he thought.

"Kali, snap out of it." Fatima said who just suddenly appeared in front of Kali. "Don't let your demon do the work for you… just close your eyes and take a deep breathe." Kali snapped out and she stared at her. Thankfully, the chill around them disappeared.

_If the Valkyries willed it, they have the potential to annihilate a country or worse the world in exchange of their life._

Kali shook her head to clear away the thoughts from her head. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, just as Fatima instructed and touch her forehead, frowning. _What am I thinking just now?_ She glanced where Aladdin, Ugo and Judal. _Did I seriously think I'm going to… kill Judal-san? _She dragged her hand to her face, terrified at the thought. _Did I seriously think that?_

"Hurry up, Shorty!" Judal exclaimed. "So that we can fight again and claim your sister!" After hearing that statement, a vein appeared on Kali's forehead.

"Hey!" Kali snapped at Judal. "I am no one's claim! Listen, stop this fight and go home! By the way, why did you even come here!?"

"That's right!" Sinbad joined in. "Go back to Kou Empire where you came from!"

"That's mean." Judal dropped his shoulder, acting like he's hurt. "Am I not allowed to have fun? If I go back to Kou Empire, I'll be bored… _again_." He clenched fist. "I've got so much power lying around that I can't use it at all! And I can't find a perfect opponent to spar or fight, but today's been somewhat fun! So play with me more, Shorty!"

"No way…" Kali muttered. "If this continues, Aladdin will…"

"You shouldn't, Kali." Fatima reminded. "You can't go there; your weak and you can't fight. Think about your safety first."

"But…!"

"Alibaba and Morgiana also felt the same way." Fatima said as she put her hands on Kali's shoulder. "It's not just you. I'm sure Sinbad and the others felt the same."

Kali sighs as she hanged her head. She's right. She's not in the state to help him. And also it's not just her who was worried about Aladdin, there's Alibaba, Morgiana, Sinbad and the others. She's sure that they were waiting for the perfect opportunity of rescue him or help him, so that's why it's not just her. She sighed again, feeling the weight of her shoulders lessened a little.

"And also…" Fatima continued. "If hadn't stop _you_ there, this country will be done for."

"Huh?" Kali frowned. "What are you talking?"

"Amaya once said this to me," Fatima poked her in the chest. "If you harbor _too much _hostility, the other person inside you awakens. It's more powerful and has hunger for fighting. Amaya called this other person inside as_ Valkyrie Being_. She said that it is the true nature of Valkyrie."

_If I harbor too much hostility?_ Kali thought. _Ah, I see. She must have been talking about that_. She shivered when she remembered that she was _actually _thinking aboutkilling Judal. _I thought I was a pacifist until now. _She thought.

"Ugo-kun! Ugo-kun!" Kali looked at Aladdin. "Ugo-kun, you're my precious friend, so please just listen to me!" She looked at him, giving him pity look.

"Hey, shorty!" Judal shouted. "This is a pretty rare chance we got here. Let's play around some more!" He cast a lighting magic and aim it to Aladdin. Thankfully, Morgiana jumped towards him just in time to dodge the magic.

"Are you okay, Aladdin?" Morgiana asked as they landed.

"Mor-san." Aladdin said.

"Whoa," Judal said in awe. "What's with that girl? She's super-fast."

"Over here, you crazy bastard!" Alibaba said, running towards Judal. He jumped into the air with his dagger ready, and attacked him but his bolg blocked it.

"Ordinary attacks won't work on my bolg." Judal smirked. "Just give up."

Alibaba did the opposite as he just put more pressure towards the bolg and the eight-pointed star glowed at his dagger – which made Judal shocked – as he broke the bolg. Alibaba grinned at his success as a blood trickled from the cut on Judal's face.

"I see." Judal said. "So you're that shorty's King Vessel… but," he gathered magoi on his wand and shoot it to Alibaba as he crashed towards the wall of ice which Kali just noticed that this place has been full of ice blocks. "You're weak."

"Alibaba-san!"

"Alibaba-kun!"

Kali and Sinbad screamed at the same time respectively.

"Don't get in the way!" Judal exclaimed. "We're gonna fight as magi to my heart's content before I murder that shorty!"

"What…!?" That statement made Kali's blood boil. _Murder?_

"…!" Ugo suddenly attacked him which made the witnesses – especially Aladdin - shocked at the sudden aggression towards the black magi. This action made Kali flinched as she closed her eyes, not wanting to see someone hurt.

"What the hell!?" Judal said in disbelief. He lifted his head only to see that Ugo has attacked him again. Screams can be heard from Judal as he tried to hold his fist using with his bolg. Dust scattered around them when Ugo broke his bolg. Judal removed the debris that covered him and he saw the hostile djinn in front of him, preparing to attack him again.

"Hold on! What's the hell's up with this djinn!?" Judal exclaimed as Ugo throw him a punch causing him to send backwards towards the wall.

"Ugo-kun, please stop!" Aladdin begged.

"What's wrong with Ugo-san?" Kali said while observing the djinn. Fatima glanced at her who supported Kali to stand up. "He suddenly moved on his own." _Was it because what he said to me?_

_**~Flashback~**_

"**Listen, Kali. Aladdin only had a power to summon me but he can't use his own magoi to heal me or regained my strength."**

"**Why?" Kali tilted her head.**

"**Because I wasn't own by no one. I have a will of my own and also I'm not his djinn."**

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"Hey, shorty! That djinn is cheating! You already stopped giving him magoi, right?!" He motioned his wand as the ice above them went to attack Ugo but he destroyed them all. "That's gotta mean he's using someone else's magoi! So he's not even your djinn!"

Kali gulped. _I knew it._

Judal lifted his wand as magoi gathered to it and started shooting Ugo but he blocked it all. But then a very big ice was pierced into his chest as the others gasped in surprise.

"I've won!" Judal declared, grinning. But it was short-lived when Ugo's hand went to grab Judal but his bolg prevented to do so.

_No way, _Kali thought while her jaw dropped in shock. _No way, no way! He wasn't supposed to be moving at that state! Just whose magoi are you using right now that made you this strong, Ugo-san!?_

Judal gritted his teeth as sparks went flying around them and just in instant; Ugo's hand connected each other, crushing Judal on his hand. Kali gasped; there's another part of her wanted to pity Judal and the other part her was in great disappointment because she wasn't the one who made him suffer like that. Kali inclined her head forward, trying to clear her sadistic thoughts from her head.

"Fatima-san, what should I do…?" Kali muttered. Fatima turned to her.

"What?"

"How should I stop this fight?" Kali said, her voice omnimous which made Fatima startled. This change made Sinbad turn his attention to her. "If this continues, Aladdin will – "

"Kali-san," Sinbad interrupted. "Don't finish that thought." He warned. Fatima glanced between them, silently watching.

"I'm," Kali breathe heavily. "Am I useless?" She looked up to him.

"Kali," Fatima said. "No, you are not useless." She patted Kali in the head. "It's just that… this is not a perfect timing for you to save someone right now."

Kali started to tear up, silently wanting to voice out her thoughts, mixed emotions, and desperation. She wanted to know why she's thinking of killing someone, and wanting to save Aladdin and Judal for some reason. It felt like someone inside her wanted to kill someone, while the other wanted to save to someone. It felt like… there were two people inside her, and she wanted to _know._

"Kali."

Before she could look up, everything went dark as Sinbad knocked her out and caught her before she could fall to the ground. He turned to Fatima.

"Fatima, go back to the Inn. And also searched for your mentor, Amaya to inspect her if her _other side_ had awoke." Sinbad ordered. Fatima frowned in worry as she gathered Kali in her arms. She sighs and nodded to him and carried Kali on her back, running towards the Inn.

**.**

**X**

**.**

**A/N: X.X**


	15. Fei's Hint

**A/N: My first touch of first POV. Yes, this chapter is in first POV.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi… just Kali and the other non-canon characters.**

**.**

**XV**

**Chapter 15: Fei's Hint**

**.**

**XV**

**.**

**Fatima's POV**

I carried Kali on my back towards the Inn. My mind was confused where should I search for Amaya who kept disappearing here and there and also she's _untraceable _which made my search get bleak. I sighed, annoyed by my mentors antics. I flinched when I heard an explosion behind as I turned around. I frowned. _That's where Sinbad and others. _I was about to run back but I remembered Sinbad's words.

_Fatima, go back to the Inn. And also searched for your mentor, Amaya to inspect her if her _other side_ had awoke._

I looked behind, glancing at Kali's face. Other side, huh? Amaya said that it will be a dangerous stage for the Valkyrie where they develop _inner voices_ on their heads. But she also said that it will be okay as long as they reconcile each other.

_Wait, speaking of Valkyrie…_

Why did she told me all this? Not to mention, the time she told me about the Valkyries was before she revealed that she was a Valkyrie herself. I frowned, thinking about my mentors' intentions before I sighed and run towards the Inn. After I laid Kali in a comfortable bed, I immediately search for Amaya.

**Kali's POV – Dream/ Flashback – 2 months ago**

Amaya's training was cruel. After we trained hand-to-hand, now I'm running around the city. Thankfully, my agility has improved greatly, according to Amaya but stamina is what I'm lacking, the reason why I'm running around the city with Fatima beside me in moderate pace. Unable to say anything, I just hummed randomly.

_Hmm~~_

_Hmm~~_

_Hmm~~_

"Oh!" Fatima suddenly said as I turned to her. I frowned at her in confusion.

"That song!" She beamed at me. "Mother once sang that to me!" Fatima looked up, her face melancholic.

_Song?_ I tilted my head in confusion. I only hummed that in random so that I will not be bored. I hummed it again under my breath while trying to remember what song Fatima was talking about. Familiarity struck me.

_Those mesmerizing pair of eyes_

_In my mind the thoughts of you_

_Cannot be erased_

_This song…_ I thought as I frowned, trying to remember. _My 'mother' in my memories once sang this when I was only three years old. _I looked at Fatima, and our eyes met each other.

_Fei._

I smiled when I vividly remember when the little old me asking what is the meaning of 'Fei'. It felt so strange that I can remember her answer to me.

_I… had once a daughter – before you - named Fei. But I lost her because of my mistake._

She sighed.

_I wonder where she is right now. I'm sure that someone picked her up and already taking a good care to her._

I still remember her sadness of the tone she is using while talking about her lost daughter as her tears unconsciously gathered to her eyes. I turned to Fatima who was merrily humming what I just hummed earlier as I laughed, amused and neared her while running.

"_Fei."_ I tested her.

"That's right!" Fatima flicked her fingers and turned to me. "_Fei!_ That's the title of the song!" She laughed. "Remembering the title of the song felt like I'm closer to my mom!"

I immediately took this advantage.

"Fatima-san, do you remember your mother?"

"Yes! Just the thought of her makes me happy!"

_Is she really Fei?_ I thought looking at Fatima with wide eyes.

"But… I got separated from her…" Fatima continued as slowed their pace. "I can't remember much about her when I got separated from her when I'm still five years old…"

_Five years old? That was later than I thought._ I thought as I looked ahead in thought. 'Mother' said that she lost her daughter who was only three years old. I frowned. So it wasn't her after all… I turned to her to ask another question.

"Is… Do you know someone named Fei?"

Fatima frowned in thought. And then she shook her head.

"No, I don't."

I sighed. Perhaps I shouldn't have placed my hopes to Fatima that she was _Fei._ I fastened my pace as I run ahead. I suddenly heard a cry behind me.

"Ah, I did know someone!" Fatima also fastened her pace and she was right now right beside me. "I have a cousin named Fei. But I don't remember much about her, I only heard her name."

I looked at her in surprise. So it was her cousin? I asked her another question.

"Who is her mother?"

"Hmm…" Fatima put her hand on her chin while furrowing her eyebrows. "I think it was… _Eyo… Eos?_ Well… I don't know, I forgot." She shrugged.

_Eos?_ Well that didn't ring a bell to my head. I can't remember my 'mother's' name and _Fei's _mother so… I guess it's a no-no. I looked ahead as we continued our run. Another question suddenly entered at my head.

"What's… your mother's name?"

She looked at me before she furrowed her eyebrows in thought. Wow, she's been doing that a lot today.

"Hara. My mother's name is Hara." She finally answered. I smiled at her since it was just a random question.

"I see. Hara or Arah. Even if you reverse the name, it sounds awesome." I mused. Fatima laughed, agreeing.

"You're right. Speaking of reverse, what would it sound like if you reverse Sinbad's name?" She said to me. I gave her a teasing look.

"Speaking of Sinbad, _do you like him?_"

She turned red as potato.

"W-w-w-where did you get the i-idea? And also DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

I laughed at her reaction.

"Kidding. Just kidding." I waved my hands to her as she sighs in relief.

"Don't ask me that again. You'll give a heart attack…" she muttered.

"_Or maybe you'll fall in love again?"_

Fatima throws me a punch at me which I luckily dodged since I wasn't expecting that. I was… never like this before. I don't tease people before… or so I can remember. My stay at the 'Sacred Palace' was mostly silent, there's a slight of talk, laughing, giggling. My stay in that place was probably my most… happiest moment of my life but here in Balbadd changed it. I never thought there would such happiness on the outside world. Of course, I travelled with Aladdin and Ugo but his head didn't make it outside and the only thing that can materialize on the outside was just his blue big body. We met several people, like Sahsa and Leila, Alibaba and Morgiana… and now Sinbad, Ja'far, Masrur, Fatima and Amaya who became my teacher somehow. I never thought that the outside world would be so _big_, so whole, and so _beautiful. _I was able hear things that I wasn't able to hear before… the crickets, the waves, and the sound of the falling droplets… I never thought it would be so beautiful. She snapped in her reverie when a memory came to her.

_There's an opposite of everything. _

_There's nothing eternal in this world._

_But…_

_Death is probably the happiest moment of every people._

_Death may be cruel_

_But…_

_At least we finally rested, ending our suffering at this world… Did you at least wonder…?_

_**Why we exist in this world?**_

No, mother. Death is not always an answer in every problem at every solution. People tried so hard to live on. Doesn't that pained your heart, mother? How people tried so hard to stand at their own feet while _still_ relying on the government? Why are you so negative, mother? Why are you so pessimist? Be positive, mother. Perhaps you don't know the _true _beauty of the world. And do you know what most thing of this world is?

_**The smile of every people.**_

"Kali?"

I blinked my eyes as I turned to Fatima. I stared at her for a while until I realized I had actually dozed off while running. I smiled at her while rubbing my neck. I must have made her worry… I laughed nervously.

"What is it, Fatima-san…?" I asked her.

"No, it's nothing. It's just that… your eyes were clouded. It was a strange sight, are you thinking something?" She asked, frowning at me. I put my hands on the side of my head and closed my eyes, while I can still vividly remember the memory that just recently came to me. I sighed before I smiled to her.

"A memory just came to me. It was nothing special."

**.**

**XV**

.

**A/n: Okay, this chapter was written last year (April 2015); chapter 11-15 was actually written last year and was planning to this... well, until the laptop stopped working and thankfully, it was fixed... so, thanks for reading!**

_**Guest: Yes, Mr. Guest, I know, but who knows, we still don't fully know Kali's past. (To be honest, you're 'almost' there ****( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))**_


End file.
